Aún Más Letal
by ritorudeito
Summary: Los lideres de Berk tendrán que enfrentar nuevos enemigos, siendo uno de ellos, probablemente el más difícil de vencer por el hecho de compartir lazos con uno de ellos ¿lo lograran? ¿sera su amistad mas fuerte que la sangre?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola hola!** ** _Ritoru_Deito_** **de vuelta con el esperado fic y con mucho gusto de volver a escribir.**

 **Espero le hayan dado un buen repaso a "Casi Letal" para que puedan tomar el hilo de esta nueva historia que trae consigo muchas sorpresas.** **(Lectores nuevos, este fic es la secuela de la historia titulada "Casi Letal" también de mi autoria)**

 **Para refrescar un poco su memoria (ALERTA SPOILERS P/LECTORES NUEVOS) el final de "Casi Letal" nos dejo**

 **\+ Una nueva integrante en Berk, exactamente una Furia Nocturna**

 **\+ A Hiccup y Chimuelo con inmunidad a un peligroso veneno que, si bien perdono su vida, les dejo muchos efectos secundarios los cuales continuaremos viendo en este capítulo**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **"SECUELAS"**

El cielo estaba apenas despejándose, sin duda apenas amanecía para la mayoría de la gente

Sin embargo ese no era el caso de los Jefes de la isla, si bien había tenido que madrugar mas de lo que quisieran desde que él tomo el cargo, lo cierto es que tenía un mes de estar despertando aún mas temprano que entonces, pero no era precisamente por cumplir con sus obligaciones de Jefe

Pero no eran los únicos, desde uno de los acantilados de la isla había varios espectadores que no despegaban los ojos del cielo, como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo. Y en verdad que había algo interesante ahí, lo suficientemente interesante como para que dichos espectadores estuvieran dispuestos a madrugar

\- ¿Los ves? - preguntaba Patapez al vikingo a su lado sin despegar los ojos de las nubes tratando de encontrar algo entre ellas

\- No, no aún - le respondió, el primero estuvo a punto de formular otra pregunta más cuando...

\- ¡Ahí! - señalo la vikinga rubia esbozando una enorme sonrisa

A penas un par de segundos después el resto de ellos pudo observar al dragón de escamas como la noche desplazarse a una velocidad increible entre las nubes

El Furia Nocturna al sentirse observado comenzó a aumentar la dificultad de su vuelo, esta vez comenzó a volar de cabeza y su hábil Jinete incluso soltó su agarre del dragón, como si no temiera caer desde semejante altura

En la misma posición, Chimuelo comenzó a dar giros y mas giros para luego volver a la posición inicial, en la cual el Jinete se puso de pie en los estribos de la silla de montar

\- ¡Por Thor! - dijo Patapez nervioso - ¡Va a hacerlo! ¡Lo volverá a intentar!

Sin perder un segundo más, Chimuelo dio un fuerte impulso a su Jinete haciendo que este saliera de la silla de montar, se mantuvo un par de segundos en el aire para luego comenzar a caer

Aquello no parecía darle miedo, pero no exactamente por que Chimuelo estuviera para salvarlo de una caída mortal, pues este había continuado volando incluso queriendo ganar más velocidad

La caída del Jinete continuo unos metros más cuando dio un giro sobre si mismo en el aire y estiro lás manos como si quisiera atrapar algo entre las nubes, algo que nadie ni siquiera él podía ver

Hasta el siguiente instante, un particular y característico sonido anuncio su cercanía, de algún lugar entre las nubes apareció una rápida silueta grisácea y Hiccup fue atrapado por ella. Prontamente Hiccup se acomodó en su lomo con facilidad

\- ¡Lo logro! - gritaron los Jinetes desde tierra.

\- ¡buena atrapada nena! - felicitó Hiccup acariciando la frente de la dragona mientras ambos escuchaban los aplausos de sus espectadores desde tierra

Por que sí, siempre había sido fascinante ver a Hiccup volando con un Furia Nocturna, pero si era fascinante ver al jinete montando un furia Nocturna, era aún mas verlo ¡Montando dos de estos!

La Chica Furia Nocturna rugió en respuesta a la felicitación del Jefe, le alegraba escuchar aquello, sin embargo el rugido emitido por el dragón de al lado no fue tan alegre

\- ¡Vamos Chimuelo! - dijo Hiccup al ver que se les emparejaba en el vuelo - ¡Admite que estuvo estupendo! - mas en respuesta el dragón Alfa solo rodó los ojos y desvió la vista del Jefe, algo que hacía últimamente cada vez que Hiccup alababa en algo a la dragona que volaba a su lado

Hiccup casi imitó su gesto, y a la vez casi sonrió pues ya conocía esa reacción de su dragón. Acaricio una vez mas las escamas de la dragona y se puso de pie en su lomo, dio un pequeño saltó y volvió a la silla de Chimuelo - Volvamos a tierra amigo - indicó - Síguenos nena - dijo mientras Chimuelo comenzaba a descender

La dragona rugió asintiendo afirmativamente y con facilidad voló al nivel del otro Furia Nocturna

 _\- Claro... - murmuró Chimuelo, aunque lo bastante alto como para que la dragona escuchara - "Nena"_

 _\- ¿Celos? - preguntó la voz de la dragona_

 _\- ¿Yo? - respondió el Alfa en tono ofendido - ¡Por favor! Claro que no... Nena_

 _Ahora fue la expresión de la dragona la que se tornó molesta - Solo digo que ya no seras el unico en efectuar trucos con Hiccup... por cierto ¡no me llames nena!_

 _\- Lo siento... Nena - repitió Chimuelo a proposito esta vez causando que la dragona rugiera contra él. El Furia Nocturna complacido con molestarla acelero su vuelo_

\- ¡Oigan, oigan! - decía Hiccup al ver su extraña discusión - ¿que pasa con ustedes? No puedo creer que haya pasado un mes y no logren llevarse lo bastante bien

Ambos dragones calmaron los ánimos, aunque lucieran como niños al ser regañados por su padre

\- Deben trabajar en eso ¿sí amigo? - preguntó Hiccup al dragón al que montaba quien rugió entre dientes, algo que Hiccup interpretó como un "Sí" - ¿También tu, nena?

La dragona a diferencia del Alfa, respondió afirmativamente con total alegría. Sabiendo que eso molestaba al dragón quien rodó los ojos una vez más

 _\- "Nena" - volvió a remedar el Furia Nocturna_

 _\- ¿Cual es el problema? - preguntó la chica Furia Nocturna - Sabes cual es mi nombre para todos los demás... ¿no es asi?_

 _\- Sí - respondió el Alfa - Niebla_

Hiccup contempló una vez más como ellos intercambiaban ideas, o lo que fuera, y aunque no les entendiera, no negaba que a veces disfrutaba de sus "Peleas". Pues Era más que obvio que ambos disfrutaban de molestarse uno al otro,

Finalmente llegaron a tierra y Hiccup desmontó, justo después se vieron rodeados por el resto de los Jinetes

\- Eso estuvo asombroso - dijo Astrid acercándose a Hiccup y dándole un leve abrazo por el cuello

\- En verdad lo fue, es increíble cuanto han mejorado en tan poco tiempo - añadió Patapez

\- Lo se - respondió Hiccup nuevamente acariciando a la dragona - Parece que se te da bien ¿verdad Niebla? - La dragona rugió feliz ante los mimos del Jinete, que nuevamente fueron interrumpidos por el otro Furia Nocturna quien los apartó de inmediato

\- En eso no parecen haber mejorado mucho - susurro Astrid

\- Tambien lo se - dijo en un susurro Hiccup

\- Hiccup - interrumpió Patapez - ¿Cuanto tiempo más crees que dedicaras a ese entrenamiento? quiero decir, ella ha avanzado mucho para tener solo un mes entre nosotros

Si, aquello era cierto, había pasado un mes desde que la Furia Nocturna se había incorporado a Berk, y Hiccup no había tardado en comenzar a entrenarla, después de todo, era el único capaz de entrenar esa especie, ademas del hecho de que la dragona tenía muchas preferencia para con él, no dejando ser montada por nadie más. Aunque eso implicara que Chimuelo tuviera que compartir un poco a Hiccup

 _\- ¿Cual es tu problema? - preguntó una vez más la dragona, el dragón Alfa la miró de reojo como si no entendiera bien a que se refería - cuando los conocí lo que más deseabas era convencerme de cuan fabuloso es Hiccup... Dijiste que terminaría deseando un Jinete como él y ahora que lo se, parece que te disgusta_

Sin embargo el dragón Alfa permaneció en silencio, jamas aceptaría que le molestaba que su Jinete pasara tiempo con ella... ¿o el problema era que ella tuviera ciertas preferencias para con Hiccup, y no con... _él?_

Hiccup tenía razón con lo que había dicho después de todo, la primera vez que tuvo que montar a ambos durante aquel desfile, había asegurado que Chimuelo estaba molesto, pero no sabía si por el, o por ella

\- Y ¿cual es lo siguiente en tu agenda Jefe? - preguntó Astrid, Hiccup suspiro

Si bien, aquella era la primera razón por la que volaban tan de madrugada, el dar entrenamiento a la recién llegada no era la única razón

Hiccup seguía teniendo un ajetreado día con su trabajo como Jefe, y tenía que encontrar tiempo para todo

\- Sera ajetreado otra vez - aceptó Hiccup - Sabes que Niebla no es la única aquí que necesita entrenamiento

Hiccup esta vez concentro los mimos en su dragón, mientras temeroso observaba el cielo... estaba nublado, y no es que aquello alguna vez le molestara, era casi tipico en Berk, pero hacía un mes que aquello no resultaba muy conveniente

La mirada de todos los Jinetes se poso en Chimuelo esta vez, consientes de lo que su Jefe intentaba decir. No solo había pasado un mes desde que Niebla había llegado a Berk, también había pasado un mes desde que Jinete y dragón se habían visto amenazados de muerte por el temible "Vorpento"

Habían sobrevivido ante aquel letal veneno y también a los primeros y peligrosos ataques de este. Ahora un mes después podían pensar que su vida estaba fuera de riesgo, pero lo cierto es que el veneno seguía en sus venas y continuaba mostrando varias secuelas.

Una de ellas, era una desventaja que el Furia Nocturna tendría ante una tormenta. Pero, aquello que ahora era una "Desventaja" se podía convertir en fortaleza y era esa una de las razones por las que Jinete y dragón debían tener dichas sesiones de entrenamiento

\- ¿Como fue la última vez? -preguntó Patapez en tono serio

La mirada de Hiccup regreso al cielo nublado, recordando la última amenaza de tormenta que habían tenido y lo que conllevaba. Por que, gracias a aquel letal veneno, una Tormenta en esos momentos conllevaba a despertar cierto "peligro" en Berk, quiza más peligroso que la tormenta en sí

F _LASHBACK_

 _No habían pasado demasiados días desde que el veneno "casi letal" corría por la sangre de Hiccup y Chimuelo,_

 _y repentinamente recibieron anuncio de una tormenta que amenazaba con azotar en su isla_

 _Hiccup comenzó a preparar a su pueblo para resistir en caso de que la tormenta fuera más fuerte de lo que se decía, y lo había hecho bastante bien, la mayoría terminaba de entrar en el Gran Salón y Jefe y Dragón Alfa comprobaban que todo siguiera en orden_

 _Cuando repentinamente el viento empezó a cambiar, se volvió como esa clase de viento que precede a una tempestad_

 _Aquello erizó un poco la piel del Jinete, pues recordó que desde el ataque del veneno y de aquellos dragones (El Dervich Malevolo y el Susurro Mortal) Chimuelo tenía ciertos problemas con las tormentas, sin embargo después de la pelea contra dichos dragones, parecía que Chimuelo lo tenía bajo control, sin embargo..._

 _Cuando en el cielo apareció el primer relámpago, casi de inmediato las pupilas del furia Nocturna se redujeron e involuntariamente empezó a preparar plasma en su garganta_

 _\- ¿Chimuelo? ¿Amigo, estas...? ¿Oh no! - decía conforme el vuelo del dragón comenzaba a desestabilizarse, imaginando lo que venía_

 _Enseguida un relámpago apareció en el cielo, a mucha distancia aún pero solo eso basto. Hiccup solo atinó a sujetarse aún mas a la silla de montar y un segundo después una mortal espiral de plasma con una especie de relámpago en medio salio de la garganta del dragón chocando y derruyendo una roca enfrente de ellos, dejándola hecha polvo_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Sin embargo, ahora con mucho tiempo después de esa última tormenta, Hiccup se había dado a la tarea de que Chimuelo aprendiera a controlar aquella nueva habilidad que el Vorpento había potenciado. Como arma en medio de una batalla definitivamente sería muy útil, pero no si no aprendía a dominara por completo

\- En realidad creo que no sera tan difícil la próxima vez - dijo Patapez animándolos - Después de todo, Chimuelo ha avanzado mucho en sus otras nuevas habilidades

Aquel comentario hizo que el Furia Nocturna retomara su habitual orgullo, incluso Hiccup sonrió como él, pues la "Espiral de plasma con relámpago" no era la unica nueva habilidad que el veneno había potenciado. De hecho, esta solo se daba al estar en medio de una tormenta, libre de estas, Chimuelo era libre de controlar tanto el clásico "Disparo de plasma" como la nueva "Espiral de plasma", además de otra habilidad que hacia que el dragón Alfa se enalteciera como tal

\- ¿Por que no les das una demostración, amigo? - sugirió Hiccup al ver la expresión de su dragón, este no perdio tiempo y esta vez centró su vista los dragones de los Jinetes; Tormenta, Albóndiga, Colmillo Y Barf y Belch.

Sus respectivos Jinetes observaron cuidadosamente y los jinetes de los últimos dos se sorprendieron sobre manera al ver que las pupilas de sus dragones de contraían y se movían a voluntad de Chimuelo

\- Wow - dijeron los gemelos - increíble

\- Mas que increíble - dijo Patapez - Ya puede hacerlo con más de uno

Un par de segundos después Chimuelo rompió el control sobre los dragones, y cerro los ojos pareciendo agotado mentalmente

\- Si, pero aún hay que trabajar en eso - dijo Hiccup reconfortando a su dragón - la tienes un poco difícil ¿verdad amigo?

El Furia Nocturna esta vez lo miro de forma acusadora, Hiccup bien interpreto esa mirada como un _"Mira quien lo dice"_ pues el dragón no era el único que seguía luchando contra las secuelas del mortal veneno,

\- De acuerdo - dijo Hiccup - también yo la tengo algo difícil - aceptó

\- Ustedes dos hablan como si esto los estuviera afectando de alguna manera - dijo Patan - Somos otros los que deberíamos de quejarnos

\- ¿Hiccup volvió a romper tu cara en su entrenamiento de ayer? - preguntó Brutacio observando la cara de Patan como si quisiera encontrar algún moretón o algo parecido

\- ¡claro que no! - respondió Patan muy apresurado

\- ¡Es cierto! - añadió Brutilda - Esta vez fue su brazo - añadió al tiempo que quitaba una banda del brazo izquierdo de Patan, descubriendo un enorme moretón

\- ¡devuelve eso! - dijo Patan arrebatando la banda elástica y volvió a colocar para cubrir aquella evidencia de golpes

\- Ya te dije que lo sentía Patan - dijo Hiccup despeinando un poco su cabello - sabes que no...

\- "Sabes que no fue a propósito Patan" - arremedo Patan - "fue un accidente Patan"

\- Entre tanto accidente Hiccup terminara cambiando tu cara por completo - rio Brutilda

Hiccup era el único de los Jinetes que no se unía a las risas, podría parecer divertido para quienes lo veían desde afuera, pero no lo era, ni para el ni para su primo, quien tenía que reconocer era bastante resistente

El veneno Vorpento había despertado o potenciado habilidades en el Furia Nocturna, habilidades que este aún no controlaba bien, pues el veneno en ocasiones volvía a atacar su organismo como era en el caso de una tormenta. Y en el caso de el Jinete la cosa no era mucho mejor,

Resultaba que Hiccup había precindio de mucha fuerza física al menos los primeros quince años de su vida. En cuanto comenzó a crecer esto fue cambiando poco a poco, pero de alguna extraña forma, el veneno que ahora corría por sus venas y que lo quemaba como un ardiente fuego, parecía que en algunos momentos aumentaba tanto su fuerza como sus reflejos. Y esto lo descubrieron no solo durante la batalla contra aquellos dragones, si no un par de días después, cuando comprobaron que Hiccup estaba un poco susceptible ante ciertas "provocaciones" a las que tiempo atrás jamas hubiera reaccionado

Y esto llevaba como consecuencia golpes en inocentes, como los que tenía su primo ahora, quien a la vez era el único que parecía querer recibirlos voluntariamente, pues se había ofrecido a ayudar a Hiccup en un entrenamiento parecido al de Chimuelo con el objetivo de a aprender a controlarlo

F _LASHBACK_

 _La tarde finalmente caía sobre Berk, la mayoría de sus habitantes caminaba con dirección a sus hogares para un merecido descanso después de un día de trabajo. O al menos eso era lo que pensaban hacer la mayoría hasta que casualmente caminaban cerca de la Academia de Dragones, pues el sonido que provenía desde su interior indicaba un buen espectáculo para relajarse_

 _\- ¿Listo Hiccup? - preguntó Bocon que observaba desde la parte superior de la arena_

 _\- Listo - aseguró el Jefe al tiempo que adoptaba una posición algo extraña, levantaba los brazos, doblaba un poco las rodillas y se inclinaba un poco_

 _\- ¿Listo Patan? - preguntó de nuevo_

 _\- Como nunca antes - respondió Patan mientras llenaba sus manos de piedras de diferentes tamaños y movía los brazos como si quisiera lanzarlas a gran velocidad_

 _\- Bien... ¡Lanza!_

A _l instante Patan comenzó a lanzar piedras contra Hiccup a ritmo lento y el se dedicaba a esquivarlas sin mayores problemas - ¡Mas cerca Patan! - ordenó del herrero desde arriba a lo que el vikingo obedeció y se acercó a Hiccup sin dejar de lanzar piedras, lo que obviamente aumentaba la dificultad del ejercicio_

 _Considerando que recién había pasado un mes desde aquellos conocidos incidentes, era relativamente poco el tiempo que Hiccup y Patan entrenaban de esa manera, no obstante hasta ese punto Hiccup no tenía demasiados problemas, al igual que Patan, en realidad la dificultad aparecía justo con el siguiente ejercicio_

 _\- ¡Preparencen vamos a seguir! -añadió Bocon - ¡Hiccup no olvides concentrarte! - Hiccup se limitó a asentir mientras seguía evadiendo las piedras. Bocon dio un hondo respiro pues habían presenciado las sesiones anteriores y sabia lo que venía - ¡Patan... Haz lo tuyo!_

 _Al escucharlo el vikingo sonrió como si disfrutara de lo que estaba por hacer. Siguio lanzando piedras contra Hiccup, pero habiéndose aclarado la garganta lo miro de forma retadora - ¿Aún no te cansas Hiccup?_

 _El mencionado se agachó rápidamente para esquivar las rocas al tiempo que también dio un fuerte respiro "Debo concentrarme" se recordó_

 _\- ¿Esto no es demasiado para ti? - volvió a decir aumentando la velocidad de los lanzamientos, ademas de que no lanzaba de a una, sino de a montones - ¿No es demasiado complicado para alguien tan débil y escuálido como tu? ¡vamos! ¡me estoy aburriendo! ¡¿No puedes hacerlo mejor?!_

 _En ese momento los ojos verdes de Hiccup, usualmente tranquilos, cambiaron radicalmente, el Jefe entrecerró los ojos y de su rostro despararecio cualquier indicio de sonrisas o diversión. Las manos de Hiccup repentinamente se movieron a mayor velocidad, ahora no esquivaba las piedras, si no que cuanto pudiera, las atrapaba_

 _\- ¡Vamos Hiccup no has mejorado nada! - volvió a retar Patan - ¡sigues siendo tan patético como antes!_

 _Hiccup apretó los ojos fuertemente al escuchar eso último, y ese simple gesto pareció alarmar a Bocon - ¡Hiccup concéntrate! - ordenó - ¡Patan... recuerda... no te conviene que exageres!_

 _\- ¡Acéptalo Hiccup! - continuo sin hacer caso a lo último - ¡Sin el famoso Vorpento en tu sangre jamas podrías si quiera tocarme! ¡¿Recuerdas como te llamaban todos?! ¡sigues siendo una vergüenza!_

 _"Oh no" pensó Bocon encogiéndose de hombros al escuchar la última provocación_

 ** _¡Eres una vergüenza!... ¡eres una vergüenza!_** _Resonó en la mente de Hiccup, pero no con la voz de su primo, si no con una multitud de diversas voces - Basta - empezó a murmurar, pero no se detenían - ¡Dije que BASTA! - exclamó al tiempo que lanzaba todas las piedras que había acumulado en ambas manos. Como acto reflejo Patan se cubrió e incluso se agacho logrando esquivar la mayoría. Lentamente bajo los brazos al ver que no había mas peligro y elevo la vista para ver que su primo tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y rio - JAJA ¡Lo ves! - añadio parándose en su habitual pose de orgullo - ¡no me diste esta vez, fuiste muy lento como para... AHHHHHH!_

 _\- Hablaste muy rápido - dijo Bocon desde arriba_

 _\- ¡no puede ser, llegamos tarde! - dijo Brutacio_

- _¿Que fue esta vez? - preguntó Brutilda que llegó corriendo tras de su hermano_

 _La respiración acelerada de Hiccup se fue calmando poco a poco a la vez que sus ojos se abrían mostrando su habitual tranquilidad para enseguida mostrar sorpresa al ver su puño extendido y a Patan en el suelo - ¿que? ¡Oh no, no otra vez! - se regaño a si mismo - ¿Estas bien Patan? - preguntó extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara - De verdad lo siento_

 _\- "De verdad lo siento" - arremedo - Creeme que yo lo siento más - respondio este con una mano en su hombro derecho, el lugar donde se había llevado el golpe_

 _\- Si, es cuestión de días para que Hiccup modifique su rostro por completo - añadio Brutacio desde arriba_

 _\- Si al menos sirviera para algo - se quejó Hiccup al darse cuenta de que no había progresado demasiado_

 _\- no seas tan duro contigo - dijo Bocon desde arriba_

 _\- ¿Acaso ves algún progreso? -preguntó Hiccup_

 _\- Yo si - dijo Brutacio - al menos Patan ya logra que no le des en la cara_

 _Ese comentario no sirvió demasiado, Hiccup siguió pensativo, no estaban entrenando para que Patan sobrellevara los golpes. El objetivo era que Hiccup controlara uno de los efectos que el Vorpento seguía teniendo en él_

 _Y le molestaba no estar lograndolo, no paraba de preguntarse por que, antes nunca le habían molestado ese tipo de comentarios que ahora servían para provocarlo. Era cierto que servían para despertar su fuerza, pero tenía que aprender a controlarlo_

 _FIN DEL FLAHSBACK_

Hiccup suspiro al recordar el poco avance que presentaba desde entonces, lo cierto era que, por muy fuerte que se volviera, deseaba que los efectos del veneno se acabaran de una vez, en el por lo menos

Si, sin duda aún tenían una batalla campal contra el veneno casi letal

o en el caso de ellos casi letal, lo cierto es que tener un vinculo tan fuerte como el de ellos, era ventajoso en esos casos, aquello era lo que hacía más fácil aprender a lidiar contra esas secuelas

.

.

.

 _ **A pesar de los acontecimientos de los últimos años**_

 _ **Parece que Berk aún tiene un misterio que sigue sin tener explicación, y hay quienes cree que lo mejor es dejarlo por la paz**_

 _ **pero**_

 ** _También_** ** _hay quienes afirman que un ataque al corazón te matara indiscutiblemente_**

 ** _...y yo me atrevo a rebatirlo_**

Era tarde, en realidad, prácticamente empezaba a oscurecer cuando el Jefe caminaba por las calles de Berk. El resto de sus súbditos caminaba al igual que él, solo que ellos iban en dirección a sus hogares, probablemente a descansar y a tomar alguna rica cena después de otro día de jornada agotadora de trabajo. Hiccup suspiro mirando al cielo nocturno, pues ese no sería su caso, sin embargo poco a poco en su rostro se fue formando una sonrisa

Al instante, como si leyeran su mente, dos rugidos provenientes de la orilla del acantilado llamaron su atención. Justo frente a él, Chimuelo y Niebla lo miraban expectantes, recordandole que si bien, no tenía derecho a descansar aún, no era por mas trabajo, en realidad era por algo sumamente relajante

\- Claro que sí - respondió al tiempo que soltaba la capa de Jefe que llevaba al cuello y corría en dirección de Chimuelo donde una vez acomodado, abrió la aleta artificial, Chimuelo abrió las alas y los tres despegaron de las tierras de Berk , Hiccup siguió sonriendo al ver como comenzaron a alejarse

Chimuelo comenzó a acelerar el vuelo y a hacer uno que otro giro mientras continuaban. Niebla se mantenía volando a la par de Chimuelo, esbozando de pronto una que otra mueca cuando era rebasada por este

En cuento estuvieron lo bastante alejados de la civilización, no rodeados más que por mar abierto, Hiccup hizo que se detuvieran, observo la luna que brillaba entre la oscuridad y luego a ambos dragones

\- ¿Que dicen, intentamos de nuevo? - preguntó a lo que ambos dragones, después de mirarse entre ellos, rugieron con evidente descontento - ¡Oh por favor! ¡No se pondrán así de nuevo!

La mirada de Chimuelo seguía desviada a la de Niebla y viceversa, pues los dos sabían muy bien de lo que hablaba el Jinete

\- Escuchen se que les cuesta trabajar juntos, _"no entiendo porque"_ \- murmuro lo último - Pero es imprescindible que aprendan a hacerlo ¡vamos, Chimuelo ayúdame con esto!

 _Chimuelo rodó los ojos ante la petición del Jinete, "Como si yo pudiera convenserla" pensó._

Hiccup se dio cuenta de eso y golpeo su rostro ante eso _No puedo creerlo... Los dioses me odian_ pensó el Jinete

\- Solo un intento - suplicó el Jinete - no insistiré más

De nuevo a regañadientes ambos dragones parecieron acceder a la petición del Jinete, como si supieran que no iba a resultar.

Aquello le resultaba sumamente extraño al Jefe, recordaba que su dragón y la recién llegada no se habían llevado muy bien desde el principio. Más no sabia como interpretarlo, si se negaban a trabajar juntos por rivalidad al ser de la misma especie, por que sus "personalidades" chocaban por así decirlo al ambos tener un gran ego, o si había alguna otra razón que aún no percibía. Aunque una remota posibilidad le decía a su mente que era una especie de "extraña atracción" entre ellos. Aquello le causaba gracia, más no se atrevía a mencionarlo estando ambos presentes por su propio bien. Si bien, de vez en cuando hacia ese tipo de bromas a su dragón, era muy distinto a que ambos las escucharan

Hiccup se sujeto fuerte de la silla de montar, era un ejercicio que ya habían hecho con anterioridad y que había fallado incontables veces por la negativa de ambos dragones a trabajar juntos y en paz. Pero el no se rendiría, sabía que tenía mucho potencial el unir las fuerzas de dos Furia Nocturnas y no descansaría hasta que ambos dragones lo lograran

\- ¡Ahora! - ordenó Hiccup

Ambos dragones tomaron impulso y volaron de golpe a gran velocidad en línea recta

\- Muy bien - felicitó Hiccup recordando viejos incidentes, al tiempo que apretaba su agarre a Chimuelo - ¡Giros combinados!

Lentamente los dragones empezaron a volar hacia el frente mientras formaban una especie de espiral con sus giros. Sin embargo, sin saber que el otro pensaba lo mismo, comenzaron a acelerar el vuelo

Hiccup tomo nota de eso, pero no pareció importarle pues la velocidad de ambos seguía siendo pareja - Bien chicos ahora... - sin embargo mientras el hablaba, ambos dragones empezaron a acelerar el vuelo pero esta vez en forma competitiva, incluso gruñendo entre sí, justo cuando el Jinete dio la orden final al tiempo que apuntaba a determinado punto en el cielo - ¡Fusión de plasma!

El clásico sonido característico de ambos inundo el ambiente. No obstante no dieron al punto señalado por Hiccup, más bien, el disparo dio como si quisieran atacarse uno al otro. Ambos misiles de plasma chocaron provocando una explosión que desestabilizó a ambos dragones, enviándolos a varios metros de distancia uno del otro

En cuanto paso la explosión, ambos Furias Nocturnas comenzaron a rugirse entre ellos, como si estuvieran discutiendo

 _¡Idiota! - decía Niebla - ¡casi das contra mí!_

 _\- ¡Y tu fuiste bastante certera, ¿no?! - reprochó Chimuelo_

\- Chicos - decía Hiccup, mas era ignorado

 _\- ¿Dices que fue mi culpa haber fallado otra vez? - dijo Niebla_

 _\- Yo Jamas diría eso... Nena_

 _\- ¡No me llames Nena!_

\- ¡Escuchen ustedes dos! - regaño Hiccup esta vez obteniendo la atención de ambos - entiendo que tengan diferencias, pero no son convenientes en estos casos, esta nueva técnica requiere una coordinación perfecta por parte de ambos y si no logran llevarse bien no resultara jamas ¿Y si la necesitáramos durante un ataque?

Ambos dragones bajaron la mirada, aceptando los argumentos de Hiccup, quien estaba por añadir algo más cuando el viento cambio repentinamente, se volvió mas fuerte y tan frió que erizo su piel

\- Mejor salgamos de aquí - añadió al recordar que esa mañana había visto señales de tormenta

Ambos dragones emprendieron el vuelo ante el comando del Jinete, no obstante el viento se incremento al grado que volar era mucho mas difícil

\- Mejor que esperemos a que pase... ¡Chimuelo busca algún lugar!

El Dragón Alfa lanzó su ecolocación dando con una especie de cueva oculta en una montaña no tan lejana - No sabía que había una cueva ahí - murmuró Hiccup al recordar haber estado por ahí antes y no haberla visto - Ni hablar ¡Vamos!

.

Afuera el viento aumento su fuerza, al grado que la arena de las playas cercanas impedía tener una buena visión de lo que pasaba. Hiccup dirigio su vista al cielo, recordando que esa mañana había visto nubes amenazando con una tormenta

\- Mejor nos adentramos un poco - dijo Hiccup alejándose de la entrada de la cueva, no quería esperar a que los relámpagos aparecieran tomando a Chimuelo tan de cerca. El "Espiral de plasma con rayo" cobraba tanta fuerza que bien su dragón podría sin querer destruir ese lugar que sería su refugio temporal

Ambos dragones corrieron tras el Jinete - Esta increíblemente oscuro aquí - dijo Hiccup que estiraba los brazos para evitar chocar contra algo - ¿Chimuelo? ¡Luz!

El Furia Nocturna iluminó el interior de la cueva, mostrando frente a ellos un oscuro y estrecho camino. Hiccup dio el primer paso para adentrarse cuando fue detenido por la dragona quien lo miró cuestionando su anterior acción - Claro que pienso ir - respondió Hiccup comenzando a caminar con cuidado por aquel oscuro camino

 _\- ¿De verdad creíste que lo detendrías? - le preguntó Chimuelo pasando junto a la dragona, aunque fue mas bien una pregunta retorica_

\- No tenía idea de que esto estaba aquí - comentó Hiccup recordando haber volado por la zona y jamas había visto esa cueva - me preguntó a donde conducirá - añadió avanzando con cuidado y curiosidad

 _\- ¿Conoces este lugar? - preguntó Chimuelo al ver a la acompañante mirando atenta por todos lados_

 _\- No, no en realidad - respondió la dragona sin ponerle mucha atención - Escucha - suspiró - ¿no crees que Hiccup tiene razón? Al menos durante los entrenamientos podríamos intentar..._

 _-¿no matarnos? - sugirió el Furia Nocturna a lo que la hembra_ _asintió_

 _Chimuelo la miro, primero dudando de lo que decía pero luego adoptando una expresión un poco mas arrogante - De acuerdo - dijo, a lo que la dragona asintió nuevamente - De acuerdo sí... Acepto tus disculpas_

 _La dragona abrió los ojos de par en par - ¡¿Mis disculpas?!_

\- Hey chicos tranquilos - intervino el Jinete volviéndose a ellos y sin querer caminando de espaldas - Recuerden que no sabemos donde estamos y cualquier paso en falso podría llévanos a... ¡Ahhh! - exclamó cuando tropezó con algo y sintió que caía de espaldas, siendo al instante sujetado por ambos dragones. Aún en esa posición Hiccup giro la vista a sus espaldas y se estremeció un poco al ver la caída que se hubiera llevado, detrás de el ya no había más camino, estaba a la orilla de la nada, o al menos eso parecía por la escasa luz

Los Furias Nocturna dieron un segundo jalón al Jinete para que se pusiera de pie riéndose un poco por lo irónico que resulto el anterior comentario del Jinete - Si si ¡Que gracioso!

Hiccup se acercó un poco más al borde de aquel lugar tratando de ver lo que había - ¡luz chicos!

Esta vez fueron ambos dragones quienes proporcionaron la iluminación. Poco a poco el lugar fue haciéndose mas nítido. Lo mas destacarle fue que frente de ellos, se encontraba una especie de cascada, cuya agua adquirió un color purpura dada el fuego de los dragones

\- Miren este lugar - murmuro Hiccup con asombro mirando por cada rincón del pequeño sitio - ¿Tenían idea de...- EL Jinete se vio interrumpido por un repentino brillo que cegaba sus ojos. Miro a todos sitios para ver de donde provenía y lo descubrió exactamente entre las aguas de la cascada - ¿Que sera eso? - murmuro curioso dando inconsciente un paso más al frente, causando que parte del suelo comenzara a desprenderse y a temblar, mostrando lo frágil que estaba el camino ante el menor peso, ademas de que la mayor parte estaba inundada por el agua de la cascada

Aquello aumento la curiosidad del Jefe - lo que sea que sea aquello debe ser importante - murmuro pensativo - Quien lo puso ahí, se estaba asegurando de que nadie lo alcanzara

La mirada de Hiccup iba de entre la cascada el escaso suelo de la cueva y su techo, que parecía estar a nada de derrumbarse

 _\- ¿No esta pensando en ir? - inquirió incrédula la Furia Nocturna - ¿cierto?_

\- Quien haya sido - añadió Hiccup - no consideró a alguien que pudiera volar - dijo al tiempo que montaba a Chimuelo y abria su aleta artificial

 _\- Espera espera - dijo la dragona esta vez a Chimuelo - ¿Hiccup quiere ir haya a pesar del peligro.._

 _\- Aprende... Hiccup no hace caso a nadie - respondió el Furia Nocturna_

 _\- ¿Y tu vas a llevarlo? - añadió_ _incrédula_

 _\- Tampoco yo lo hago - respondió el Furia nocturna al tiempo que extendía sus alas y comenzaban a descender_

\- Ve con cuidado amigo - dijo Hiccup - este lugar amenaza con derrumbarse ante el menor contacto... Llegamos a la cascada, tomó el objeto y salimos de aquí

El dragón Alfa voló con lentitud, dando a la vez tiempo a su Jinete para observar con cuidado a su alrededor, el techo de la cueva ya tenía algunas cuarteadoras, sin importancia... O eso le parecía hasta que vio que exactamente la parte superior de la cascada tenía una abertura lo bastante grande como para que parte del cielo nocturna fuera visto... al igual que la tormenta que había comenzado... Una tormenta con relámpagos

\- Ay no - murmuro Hiccup queriendo mantener la calma, parecía que Chimuelo aún no era consiente de eso. Respiro para calmarse rogando por que ningún trueno los amenazara

Finalmente estuvieron frente a la cascada, el agua de la misma comenzó a mojarlos conforme se acercaban. Hiccup comenzó a estirar uno de sus brazos queriendo alcanzar al objeto que de cerca lo cegaba aún mas por su peculiar brillo

Por fin sus dedos tocaron el objeto justo cuando el interior de la cueva se iluminó aún más por una luz plateada. Al instante las pupilas de Chimuelo se redujeron - No - dijo Hiccup alarmado - No no no amigo ¡tu puedes! ¡controlalo! - decía conforme el vuelo se volvía más inestable y en su garganta comenzaba a formarse el plasma, seguido por su característico sonido y finalmente un espiral de plasma cuya luz blanca central impacto contra el techo de la cueva

\- Genial - murmuro Hiccup al ver el techo que comenzaba a desprenderse y caería justo en su dirección, de no ser por que aquel mismo sonido seguido por un misil de plasma lo destruyó justo antes de que los golpeara - ¡bien hecho nena!

En ese instante Chimuelo pareció recuperar la total consciencia solo para ver como su alrededor se derrumbaba

- _¿Qué paso?_

 _\- ¡Olvida eso y saca a Hiccup de aquí! - gritó Niebla que seguía destruyendo las rocas que los amenazaban con golpear_

 _\- ¡cuidado! -gritó Chimuelo esta vez siendo ahora él quien salvaba a la dragona de un golpe_

Totalmente consiente Chimuelo aumento la velocidad del vuelo y con agilidad comenzó a esquivar todas las rocas mientras se dirigía a la salida seguidos por Niebla, a la que llegaron justo antes de que fuera impedida por el derrumbe

Hiccup observó el como la salida era clausurada - Estuvo cerca - murmuró pero sonrió casi enseguida al observar el objeto que llevaba entre manos

\- ¿estas bien amigo? - El furia Nocturna rugió afirmativamente - ¿Que hay de ti nena?

La dragona se puso de pie en una posición orgullosa - ¡espectacular lo que hiciste... gracias! - añadio el Jinete dandole algunos mimos, por los que recibió una mirada poco amistosa por parte del otro Furia Nocturna, quien rodó los ojos al verlos

\- ¿Que sera esto? - se preguntó Hiccup tomando el famoso objeto entre sus manos, tenía forma hexagonal con unas extrañas inscripciones al rededor con alguna que otra piedra y una especie de espejo en el centro - ¿Y que hacía aquí? - se preguntaba mientras trataba de observarlo desde todos los ángulos posibles, ahora ya no emitía ningún tipo de brillo

A sus espaldas los gruñidos cada vez mas fuertes por parte de ambos dragones llamaron su atención, al volverse los vio nuevamente discutiendo, esta vez a tal grado que ambos comenzaron a preparar plasma en su garganta dando paso a su peculiar sonido, lo cual alarmó al Jinete al ver que esta vez querían atacarse enserio - ¡Oigan, Oigan que les...!

El regaño de Hiccup quedo en su garganta, al contemplar que con la poca luz que emitían ambos dragones al preparar fuego, el pequeño objeto volvía a adquirir su brillo, mas leve que la vez anterior. Curioso, Hiccup comenzó a moverlo, girándolo con cuidado notó que el brillo en realidad tenía cierta forma

De nuevo devolvió la vista a sus dragones, no tenía idea de por que discutían ahora, o por que parecía que era mas serio de lo que antes era. Nuevamente prepararon plasma y esta vez no la contuvieron, Hiccup se alegro un poco al ver que al menos no dispararía uno contra el otro, no tenía idea siquiera de por que pretendían disparar o por que el iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer pero en el momento justo, Hiccup lanzó el pequeño objeto exactamente a la dirección que apuntaban sus dragones

Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el resultado - imposible... Esto... Lo cambia... Todo

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Que opinan? ¿o alguna pregunta? ¡No olviden dejar sus reviews!**

 **Respecto al próximo capítulo, os recomiendo escuchar la canción "Una vez en diciembre" (versión español-españa) Os dara una clave de lo que pasara en el siguiente**

 **Y, como primer avance futuro, recomiendo la canción "Nuestra Union" (Soundtrack Rey Leon 2) de hecho, esa canción tiene en la letra una frase bastante importante para esta historia, si dan con ella, quizá den también con la clave del final**

 **¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Viaje a Tiempo atrás

**CAPITULO 2**

 **Viaje a Tiempo** **atrás**

\- Entonces, dices que anoche encontraste una cueva misteriosa que nunca habíamos visto, entraste en ella, encontraste ese misterioso objeto y luego Chimuelo la destruyo y ¿casi mueren? - preguntaron los Jinetes al observar el objeto que Hiccup mantenía en alto mostrándoselos

\- Ah algo así - respondió el Jefe - lo que quiero decir es que...

\- no veo que tenga algo de especial - dijo Brutacio observando el objeto

\- Eso parece a simple vista - puntualizó Hiccup acercando el pequeño objeto a Colmillo - ahora vean esto... fuego ligero Colmillo

El Pesadilla monstruosa obedeció la orden del Jefe y brindó fuego de la misma forma que lo hacían en años pasados con el ojo de Dragón pero...

\- No pasa nada - dijo Brutacio - Oh esperen... ¿es que acaso ya no puedo ver?

\- No, no, no - dijo Hiccup apresurado - ¡De eso se trataba! y que el fuego de Colmillo no funcionara solo prueba mi teoría

Los jinetes lo miraron como si el Jefe tuviera algo malo - Y creo que eso prueba nuestra teoría de que Hiccup esta perdiendo la razón - murmuro el gemelo

\- Quizá anoche si se llevó un buen golpe - respondió su hermana en otro murmullo

\- No no... Vean y asómbrense - llamó el Jefe dándoles la espalda al tiempo que se arrodillaba y sostenía el pequeño objeto en alto - ¡Chimuelo, Niebla!

El Jefe permaneció en esa posición, pero nada asombroso pasaba

\- Estoy viendo... - dijo Patan - ¿cuando me empiezo a asombrar?

Fue ahí cuando Hiccup se percató que los dragones no habían acudido a su llamado. Rápidamente los buscó con la vista, al instante que los localizó entrecerró los ojos al ver por que no habían obedecido _No otra vez_ pensó

 _\- Solo digo que fuiste tu quien causo ese derrumbe - decía Niebla en tono frustrado_

 _\- Ni que hubiera sido a propósito ¡sabes que no fue por mi gusto! - respondió Chimuelo igual de exasperado_

\- ¡Niebla! - exclamó el Jefe - ¡Chimuelo!

 _\- La próxima vez solo te quitare a Hiccup se encima y dejare que te golpeen las rocas - le dijo Niebla - Si sigues destruyendo lugares inoportunamente..._

 _\- ¿El Espiral de plasma y relámpago no fue taan inoportuno cuando sirvió para salvarte a ti, verdad? - atacó el dragón Alfa_

\- ¡Chimuelo, Niebla! - llamó Hiccup obteniendo por fin su atención - Si no están muy ocupados peleando quiero pedirles algo

.

 _\- ¿Fusión de Flama baja? - inquirió Niebla_

\- Dado que es algo menos complejo que la Fusión de Plasma pienso que no tendrán demasiados problemas... ademas que no correremos peligro de que quieran matarse uno al otro - explicó Hiccup - ¿Que dicen?

Niebla y Chimuelo se miraron entre sí, asintiendo

\- De acuerdo - dijo Hiccup al tiempo que se colocaba en medio de los dos dragones y ahí se arrodillaba a la vez que levantaba el pequeño objeto - ¿listos?... ¡Flama baja!

Hiccup se decepcionó un poco al ver que no pasaba nada, justo cuando el objeto fue adquiriendo poco a poco un tenue brillo que fue incrementándose hasta emitir un reflejo nítido

Esta vez todos los Jinetes de dragón no pudieron ocultar el asombro. Hiccup sonrió una vez más, al obtener nuevamente el reflejo que había visto la noche anterior... Solo con el fuego de dos Furia Nocturna, eso solo le confirmaba algo

\- ¿que es eso? -preguntó Patapez sumamente interesado, acercándose al reflejo que emitía el pequeño objeto como si quisiera descifrarlo

\- Parece... La silueta de... ¿una isla? - interpretó Astrid también mirando con interés

\- ¿no es asombroso? - dijo Hiccup con una sonrisa

\- Pero ¿que se supone que es ese lugar? - añadió nuevamente Patapez

\- Solo piénsenlo - dijo Hiccup con voz emocionada - Este objeto solo muestra esta imagen cuando es iluminado con fuego... Fuego de dos Furia Nocturnas... No funciona con ningún otro dragón...

\- Hiccup ¿Estas queriendo decir... ? - dijo Patapez también sonando emocionado

\- Sí... lo que he buscado durante los últimos cinco años... Creo que finalmente sabre más sobre los Furia Nocturna - añadió Hiccup con seguridad

Chimuelo observaba la imagen obtenida sin siquiera encontrarle forma, a la vez que escuchaba las palabras de su Jinete, sin querer darle mucha esperanza, parecía que Chimuelo sabía algo que su Jinete aún ignoraba. De reojo observo la expresión de Niebla, pensando que compartían el mismo pensar, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la dragona tenía la vista fija en la imagen, la miraba con mucho interés, incluso podría decir que lucía hasta frustrada, como cuando quieres recordar algo que no regresa a tu mente

 _\- ¿Niebla? - preguntó Chimuelo inquieto por su expresión_

\- Hiccup - dijo Patapez - detestó ser quien te de las malas noticias pero, analizando bien esto, en realidad no da muchos datos de donde podemos encontrar ese lugar, no sabríamos por donde comenzar

\- Lo se - dijo Hiccup - pero ¡Esto puede ser la respuesta a las preguntas que me he hecho durante los últimos años!

\- Pero Hiccup ¿Como vas a encontrar ese lugar? - esta vez dijo Astrid

\- No lo se - aceptó Hiccup

\- grandioso - exclamó Patan

Chimuelo por su parte continuaba escuchando la conversación pero no quitaba la vista de la dragona, quien quizá inconscientemente se había acercado hasta la imagen y continuaba mirándola de la misma forma

\- Solo quieres que nos aventuremos a la búsqueda de un lugar que puede estar...no se... ¡Por haya! - dijo Patan - ¡O por acá! - añadió de pronto a puntando a todas las direcciones - o que quizá no exista

Inconscientemente, Hiccup había apretado los puños conforme su primo hablaba, y lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados

\- Ah ¿Patan? - dijo Patapez tratando de alertarlo a la vez que el mismo retrocedía de la cercanía del Jefe al igual que los otros Jinetes

\- Solo digo que no tengo tiempo de ir a perderme a quien sabe donde contigo - dijo Patan cruzando sus brazos - Hiccup creo que estas perdiendo tu inteligencia...

\- ¡PATAN! - exclamó la voz de Hiccup

Lo siguiente que vio el mencionado fue uno de los puños de Hiccup viniendo hacía él e instintivamente cerro los ojos e intentó cubrirse. No obstante el oportuno rugido del Dragón Alfa hizo reaccionar a Hiccup quien dirigió su mirada a ellos, sin quitar el puño que amenazaba la mandíbula de su primo a pocos centímetros

\- ¿Chimuelo, que...? ¿Niebla? - añadió con interés y preocupación al tiempo que corría hacia ellos

 _\- ¿estas bien? - preguntó Chimuelo a la dragona_

 _\- Si, lo estoy - respondió ella, aunque lucía como si tuviera un intenso dolor de cabeza_

 _\- Se suponía que el de las reacciones inoportunas era yo - dijo Chimuelo queriendo aligerar un poco el ambiente, sin embargo la dragona devolvió la vista a la imagen, y su respiración se agito_

\- ¿Nena, que ocurre? -preguntó Hiccup deteniéndose a un lado de ambos

Comenzó a acariciar a la dragona y fue ahí cuando se percató de la forma en que esta miraba el reflejó que aún daba el pequeño objeto

La mente de Hiccup ató unos cuentos cabos - ¿Conoces ese lugar? - preguntó con lentitud y cautela

Niebla lo miro a los ojos, su mirada profunda le reveló a Hiccup lo que quería saber sin tener que hablar su idioma. Lentamente la mirada de Hiccup fue adquiriendo un brillo muy familiar para los Jinetes

\- Oh no no Hiccup - decía Patapez - Dime que no estas pensando en...

\- Niebla... ¿Podrías llevarnos a esa isla?

\- ¿ya se fue? -preguntó Patan que seguía con los hombros encogidos y los ojos cerrados esperando el golpe que su primo ya había olvidado

.

\- Espera espera ¿crees que ella sabe donde esta ese lugar? - cuestiono Patan - ¿así que solo pretendes que nos aventuremos a seguir a una dragona? Tendríamos mas posibilidades conmigo como guía

\- En realidad, creo Barf Y Belch tiene más posibilidades que Patan - bromeo Brutilda

\- Como sea, repito que estoy algo ocupado para ir a perderme a quien sabe donde

El Jefe observo como los Jinetes fueron retirándose uno a uno de la arena, dando por sentado que esa había sido su idea mas descabellada que hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo, que ya era mucho que decir

Sin embargo la decisión de Hiccup no cambiaba a pesar de la negatividad de su equipo, de hecho era algo que ya había considerado, pero de ser necesario estaba dispuesto a ir solo

.

Sentado, en su acantilado favorito de la isla, Hiccup observaba nuevamente el reflejo emitido por el pequeño objeto queriendo entenderlo mejor, prestando atención, se daba cuenta de que en realidad eran varias imágenes correspondientes a un mismo lugar, tenía cierta secuencia

primero, se apreciaba a lo lejos la silueta de una isla, bajo un cielo particularmente nublado y oscuro junto a la silueta de palmeras y del mismo mar. Enseguida aparecía lo que parecía el inicio de una brecha oculta tras muchas ramas. Pero aún mas importante, la imagen mostraba un cielo completamente oscuro solo con pequeño rayo de luz, cuya forma era muy familiar para Hiccup, detrás de la cual daba forma a unas alas, alas de dragón... no de cualquier dragón

\- pero ¿que significa? ¿donde esta esa isla? - murmuraba pensativo mientras observaba - ¿de verdad la conocerás Niebla? - murmuro pensativo mirando a la dragona, quien curiosamente jugaba con Chimuelo

\- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó Astrid al tiempo que le tocaba un hombro y se acercaba a él justo a un lado del borde del acantilado en el que estaba - No los escuches... Digo ¡Es Patan! ¿no te tomaste enserio algo que viene de él?

La mirada de Hiccup se dirigió a sus dragones, específicamente a Niebla, la miraba fijamente, como si quisiera entrar en su mente o algo así

\- Se que puede sonar absurdo - aceptó Hiccup - Pero realmente creo que ella sabe de que habla - añadió mirando a la chica a los ojos - Y en realidad no creo perder nada en intentarlo

Astrid suspiro - Y... ¿Cuando partimos?

Hiccup compartió su sonrisa

.

Habiendo caído la noche, Hiccup montó a Chimuelo, Astrid a Tormenta y con una señal, Hiccup dejó a Niebla que volara al frente mientras el resto la seguía

Aunque no intercambiaron palabra alguna durante el vuelo, Chimuelo observaba lo concentrada que se veía la chica Furia Nocturna mientras volaba, en verdad no parecía que se tratara de una bobería, para ella parecía algo importante, por lo que tampoco podía descartarlo

Lo cierto era que Niebla no había querido contarle demasiado sobre su pasado. Mil y un veces le había dicho que sus ojos le parecían familiares, pero ella, aunque no lo negaba, tampoco accedía a revelar nada

El vuelo se extendió mas de lo que esperaban, Astrid incluso llegó a pensar que en realidad no se dirigían a ningún lugar importante, pero el ver la expresión decidida de Hiccup, tampoco se dio por vencida

La guía, la Furia Nocturna de color de la niebla fijaba su vista en el frente totalmente concentrada, efectivamente creía conocer ese lugar, ella había estado ahí en algún momento del pasado, y no decepcionaría a Hiccup que había confiado en ella

Niebla repentinamente dirigió su vista a cierta parte del camino, cubierto por neblina.

El viaje de pronto se tornó mas interesante. Niebla dio tres giros y encogió un poco las alas al tiempo que atravesaba una estrecha brecha formada por dos columnas de rocas

\- ¡Ouu! ¿Niebla? ¿a donde nos llevas? - preguntó Hiccup al ver que el rumbo cambiaba radicalmente, ya no le parecia familiar la zona, mucho menos cuando fueron encontrándose con mas y mas neblina

Entre la cual, Niebla, como su nombre lo indicaba, se volvió completamente imperceptible - Mantengan la vista en esta luz - dijo Hiccup al tiempo que extendí y encendía la I _nferno_ y Chimuelo aceleraba un poco el vuelo para no perder de vista a la dragona

Hiccup se aferró completamente a la silla mientras su dragón aceleraba el vuelo y luchaba con no dejar que la _Inferno_ se apagará

EL Jinete entrecerraba los ojos y forzaba su vista todo lo que podía, pero por mas que lo intentara, para Hiccup era imposible ver algo entre la neblina, afortunadamente no lo era para Chimuelo, mucho menos para Niebla, quien hacia buen honor a su nombre

El corazón de la dragona se aceleraba, al reconocer aquel lugar al que se dirigían, pero también por recordar el por que no había vuelto en mucho tiempo

Finalmente Niebla empezó a volar mas despacio haciendo que los demás dragonas también amenoraran el vuelo.

La neblina fue discipandose poco a poco dándole mas visión al Jinete quien observaba a su alrededor con curiosidad - ¿Conoces este lugar, amigo?

Sin embargo Chimuelo no le respondió, también continuo observando. Estaba totalmente oscuro a su alrededor, hasta que poco a poco una especie de pequeña playa fue haciéndose visible, justo en ella había una especie de sendero que conducía por un pequeño camino que amenazaba con volverse más y mas oscuro, por el cual entró la dragona

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? -preguntó Astrid mientras hacia descender a Tormenta y se acercaba a Hiccup quien se había detenido frente al oscuro sendero - ¿no estarás pensando en... entrar? - termino de añadir justo cuando Jinete y dragón ya volaban por el sendero. Astrid suspiro - Ni siquiera debía preguntar

.

Niebla ya reconocía el lugar completamente, y habiendo algo que quería comprobar, se dirigió al sitio que específicamente veía en su memoria

Chimuelo voló entre aquel estrecho y oscuro sendero, siguiéndola, solo veía ramas, árboles y mas oscuridad a sus lados, estar en ese lugar estremecía un poco a los dos únicos humanos que iban presentes

\- ¿Hiccup... de verdad crees que esto sea...?

\- Espera ¡Mira! - alertó Hiccup al localizar al final del sendero la silueta de Niebla, Chimuelo aceleró el vuelo para llegar hasta ella, quien les mostró lo que al final de la senda se hallaba

Chimuelo se detuvo por completo, y Hiccup desmontó, caminó lentamente observando a su alrededor

estaban rodeados de vegetación, pero al atravesarla encontró con una hermosa cascada que resonaba entre el silencio de la isla, el agua corría y había una pequeña área sin vegetación, formando una especie de prado, era un lugar muy hermoso a pesar de estar completamente oscuro

\- ¿Crees que haya algo en este lugar? - preguntó Astrid

Sin embargo, aquello que era nuevo para el par de Jinetes, causaba mucha intriga al dragón Alfa, quien observaba todo a su alrededor sintiendo que algo en su mente revivía solo por el hecho de estar ahí

Era como si alguna vez si hubiera estado ahí pero no sabía exactamente cuando o como

Niebla aprovecho el momento de distracción de la mayoría de los presentes y desapareció.

Mientras, Chimuelo caminaba extremadamente lento, la mirada del dragón se enfocaba cuidadosamente en cada rincón de ese sitio, recorría con la vista cada milímetro de cada rama, cada gota de agua de la cascada, cada centímetro de la tierra seca era observado por el como si estos le ocultaran algo

 ** _Dulce voz_**

 ** _Ven a mi_**

 ** _Haz que el alma recuerde_**

Miro repentinamente hacia arriba, al cielo oculto entre toda aquella niebla, entre la cual eran apenas visibles la luz del cielo nocturno con su luna y estrellas que eras nubladas

Esas nubes no tardaron en mostrar su objetivo en el cielo, la luz de un relámpago fue a penas visible, pero el trueno que le sucedió fue bastante audible. Al momento del estruendo los ojos verdes del Furia Nocturna se cerraron fuertemente

Sin embargo, esta vez no fue seguido por el habitual Espiral de plasma con todo y su relámpago destructivo. Mas bien, la mente del Furia Nocturna fue atacada, sus ojos siguieron sin abrirse pero su mente fue golpeada por mil y un imágenes a la vez

 _Su mente le mostraba ese mismo prado por el que caminaba, pero a su alrededor, veía varias familias, dragones de ojos tan radiantes como los que solo su especie tenía, quienes convivían con pequeñas crías,_

 _Y al igual que esas crías, el dueño de uno de esos pares de ojos caminó hasta quedar a centímetros de él, y le daba una muestra de cariño tanto a él como a otra pequeña silueta que estaba a su lado_

El cielo fue nuevamente iluminado por otro relámpago que lo hizo abrir los ojos, al contemplarlo fue escuchado otro fuerte tronido que hizo que su mente fuera golpeada una vez mas

 _Ahora veía el mismo cielo que había observado hacia un par de segundos, pero era teñido por el ardiente fuego de otros dragones que destruían toda la belleza del lugar_

 _Las sombras que había visto anteriormente rebosantes de felicidad, ahora volaban a gran velocidad a su alrededor queriendo protegerse. Y una de ellas le ordenaba que se ocultara_

é _l, un pequeño dragón, corrió a ocultarse entre las sombras desde donde siguió observando la destrucción de su hogar, al mismo tiempo que su mirada vagaba por el suelo tratando de encontrar a alguien mas_

 _Hasta que dio con él, la misma pequeña sombra que antes había visto a su lado, ahora rugía de dolor al ser lastimado por un dragón mucho mas grande que lo atacaba sin piedad. Sus ojos del pequeño atacado eran suplicantes... su color verde lo dramatizaba aun mas_

\- ¿Chimuelo? - preguntó Hiccup acercándose a él con preocupación al ver como su dragón tenía los ojos cerrados y los apretaba con fuerza, y parecía luchar nuevamente con una tortura en su mente - ¿Amigo? ¿estas bien?

Sin embargo el Furia Nocturna no abría los ojos y mantenía esa expresión de estar siendo torturado

Entonces su mente todo pero en una forma mas nítida que anteriormente

 _Vio el rostro de su compañero de ojos verdes siendo lastimado en uno de sus costados por el dragón imponente que no paraba de herirlo, y que lo miraba suplicando ayuda justo cuando le causaron una herida a la que le sería imposible sobrevivir_

 _Pero desde el lado opuesto escuchó el rugido de auxilio de otra de los suyos. Los ojos del Furia nocturna cambiaron de dirección y vieron como una pequeña dragona era llevada por las garras de otro dragón que no distinguía bien. Y en la distancia la pequeña dragona no paraba de pedir por ayuda, aun entre la neblina, eran destacables sus ojos... Sus ojos azules_

Los ojos de Chimuelo se abrieron de golpe ante ese recuerdo, más su respiración se agitó todavía mas

\- Hey Amigo - dijo Hiccup - Todo esta bien - dijo al tiempo que alargaba una de sus manos hacia él, sin embargo sorpresivamente el Furia Nocturna rechazó su agarre y sus pupilas de contrajeron - ¿que pasa? -preguntó alarmado

El clásico sonido distintivo prosiguió, y su garganta empezó a preparar uno de sus mortales ataques - ¿Chimuelo que haces...? - Al instante esta vez fue el Jefe quien perdió un poco de aire, y pareció marearse un poco e incluso se tambaleo hacia atrás

\- ¿Hiccup? - preguntó Astrid preocupada al ver que este llevaba sus manos hacia su frente y apretaba los ojos

Esta vez fue la vikinga quien se veía preocupada, no solo era su novio quien empezaba a quejarse nuevamente sino su dragón parecía preparar un ataque imparable

\- ¿Hiccup, que pasa? - insistió la chica

\- No, no otra vez - murmuraba Hiccup mientras luchaba nuevamente con su mente

Un fuerte rugido alertó a ambos, haciendo que recobraran un poco la conciencia, y justo de sus espaldas oyeron el vuelo de las alas de Niebla quien rugió una vez mas alertándolos

\- Hay que... Salir... Salir de aquí - exclamó recuperándose un poco - ¡¿Chimuelo?! ¡Vamonos de aquí amigo! - pidió al tiempo que lo montaba, quien al sentir su peso comenzó a intentar apartarlo de sí - ¡Chimuelo, amigo! ¡Soy yo!

Las pupilas del Furia Nocturna se dilataron un poco al poder distinguir la voz de su Jinete, y recobro un poco el control de si mismo, aprovecho ese momento de lucides para despegar

\- ¡vamonos Astrid! - ordeno el Jefe

A gran velocidad, el Furia Nocturna volaba entre las nubes, la neblina y todo lo que había a su paso queriendo alejarse de ese lugar antes de que algo más pasara

El Jinete miro atrás asegurándose de que la Nadder Mortal y su Jinete los seguían, sin embargo había alguien a quien aun no veía - Chimuelo ¿donde esta niebla?

Una ráfaga de aire que paso a centímetros suyos respondió su pregunta, y sin perder tiempo el Alfa aumento aún mas su velocidad hasta lograr darle alcance

El ambiente continuaba cubierto por la espesa neblina, pero el Furia Nocturna no desistió hasta que estuvo a la par de la mirada de la dragona, lo único visible entre la neblina... Los ojos azules de la dragona

La velocidad aminoro en cuanto le vieron la salida a aquel lugar, donde finalmente tuvieron mas visibilidad

\- Hiccup ¿que paso? - preguntó la angustiada Astrid

\- Yo... no lo se - respondió son sinceridad

La respiración de los dragones era agitada tras haber volado a tan alta velocidad. Sin embargo eso no fue ningún impedimento, Chimuelo de inmediato dirigió su mirada a la dragona que estaba a su lado, mirándola directo a sus ojos azules

 _\- ¿Con que no nos conocíamos, eh? - pensó_

Sin embargo, los pensamiento de la dragona fueron otros, ni siquiera se percataba de la mirada que le dirigía el Alfa, mas bien ella lucía como asustada, como si hubiera visto algo que no esperaba ver

.

.

Los tres dragones y sus dos Jinetes emprendieron el vuelo de regreso a Berk a una velocidad mas sosegada

Sin saber que a sus espaldas, desde las sombras un par de ojos verdes los observaba fijamente mientras ellos se marchaban de aquella isla

Ese par de ojos, miro atentamente a los dragones, descartando al Nadder Mortal, pero mirando con especial atención a los dos Furia Nocturna

Observo individualmente, tomo nota de la aleta faltante de uno de ellos, de sus escamas oscuras, y se lamentaba de no haber podido ver el color de sus ojos, sin embargo, su mirada se llenó de odio al ver que era montado por un humano

Dirigió su vista a la dragona, sus escamas grisáceas como la niebla y su peculiar color de ojos que resaltaba aun entre la bruma... Le eran sumamente familiares... Pero su mirada se lleno de rencor una vez mas al ver que no solo iba en compañía de ese humano, si no que iba en compañía de ese dragón que se dejaba montar por uno de ellos

Para sus adentros... Rugió furioso, justo antes de emprender un sigiloso vuelo tras de ellos

.

.

 _ **"Cuando fue... No murio**_

 _ **como fuego se prende**_

 ** _volverá_**

 _ **esa voz**_

 _ **cuando llegue diciembre"**_

* * *

 **N/A: hola hola ¿que les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Si hay dudas, no se preocupen que se irán aclarando conforme avance**

 **Un millon de gracias a quienes esten leyendo**

 **Pero especialmente a** _Gabriel y alejandra rendell_ **y a** _Dragoviking_ **por haber dejado los primeros 2 reviews, leerles de nuevo me hace muy feliz, y por eso van para ustedes...**

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_

 _ **\- La verdad, pensé que a partir de ahora dormirías en el tejado... en verdad parecía que te estaba gustando**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **aún inconsciente el chico empezó a removerse inquieto... conforme el fuego en su sangre comenzaba a crecer y a esparcirse quemando cada parte de su cuerpo,**_ ** _sus ojos verdes se abrieron y_**

 _ **Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y corrió a la ventana...** **su respiración se agitó - ... Esta en peligro - murmuro**_

 _ **.**_

Xcierto no olviden dejar sus reviews y por nada del mundo se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, prometo estará muy muy... Inesperado... ;) ¡tendrá de todo, como ven!

Y como dato/avance extra... La canción llamada **" _Ángeles fuimos"..._** también tiene una clave por ahí... ;)


	3. La misma de aquel recuerdo

**CAPITULO 3**

 **La misma de aquel recuerdo**

\- ¡¿No encontraste nada?! - exclamó Patan al escuchar el relato de la última aventura del Jefe - ¡te lo dije! - celebró cruzando sus brazos

\- No no - respondió Hiccup en un tono bastante tranquilo a pesar de la forma en que su primo le hablaba, más bien lucía bastante pensativo - No entiendes - añadió mientras caminaba y les daba la espalda - Esa isla es más importante de lo que parece - Patan rodó los ojos al escucharlo pero nuevamente paso desapercibido para el Jefe - Chimuelo también la conoce

\- Hiccup - dijo Patapez - sin ofender pero creo que estas exagerando

\- No lo estoy - replicó el Jefe - ¡Lo se!

\- En resumen - añadio nuevamente Patan - Viajaron por horas a esa isla que estaba en quien sabe donde, no encontraste nada importante... Además de que te dio uno de esos episodios Vorpento - concluyó Patan usando el nombre que ocasionalmente usaban cuando el veneno actuaba de nuevo en alguno de los dos afectados

\- Y lo más raro es que no es eso lo que parece preocuparle - dijo Brutacio en un murmuro

\- Quizá deberías prestar mas atención a eso Hiccup que a lo que pudiera significar esa isla - añadió Patapez - El que el veneno te afectara momentos después de Chimuelo... Es de lo mas...

\- No lo estoy pasando por alto Patapez - dijo Hiccup esta vez totalmente concentrado en la discusión, mirándolo a los ojos - De hecho... Es por eso que se que Chimuelo reconoció esa isla -añadió nuevamente dirigiendo su vista al dragón quien tenía su profunda mirada fija en el horizonte, desde donde se hallaba recostado

Astrid fue ahora quien permaneció pensativa al escuchar ese último comentario del Jefe, recordando justo después de que el Furia Nocturna se viera afectado por el veneno, ocurrió lo mismo con Hiccup sin razón aparente... ¿de que hablaba al afirmar que sabía lo que pensaba Chimuelo?

-El veneno si lo esta afectando - murmuro Brutacio - pero esta vez en sus facultades mentales

\- ¡te escuche! - dijo el Jefe

\- Ah... Y eso prueba que no ha afectado tu oido - añadio Brutacio queriendo sonar gracioso

\- El veneno provoco esa reacción en Chimuelo... sin razón aparente por que su mente se vio vulnerable... - afirmó la madre del Jefe haciendo acto de presencia

\- vulnerable por los recuerdos que vinieron a su mente - afirmó Hiccup a su vez

\- Bueno y si es tan importante esa isla ¿por que no regresas haya? - preguntó Patan

\- No puedo - respondió rápido el Jefe - No podría hacerle eso... Niebla es la única que sabe llegar a esa isla, pero estar ahí le afecta... a ambos... No puedo hacer que Chimuelo regrese... Pero esa isla es importante para los Furia Nocturna, estoy seguro

Los jinete nuevamente hicieron gesto de desacuerdo, con excepción de su madre quien puso una de sus manos en el hombro del chico en señal de apoyo - Yo también lo creo...

\- Pero no puedes descuidar el hecho, de que el veneno te atacar... justo despues que a él - añadio señalando al dragón

el Jefe siguió la dirección de su mirada al dragón Alfa, quien lucía aún mas pensativo que él

 _"¿Qué es lo que sabes?"_ se preguntó Hiccup al darse cuenta de nuevo, de que había muchas cosas probablemente desconocía del pasado de su dragón

.

El semblante del Furia nocturna Alfa no hacía mas que acrecentar la teoría de su Jinete, pues desde que volvieron de esa isla, lo supiera o no, Chimuelo seguía de lo más pensativo y misterioso

Inconscientemente se había alejado de su Jinete, algo que jamas hacia, para caminar por la isla con intensiones de analizar en su mente los recuerdos que había tenido al volver a la isla

Esa isla había sido su hogar, y este a su vez fue destruido durante un ataque. Gran parte de eso lo recordaba con total claridad, siempre estuvo consiente de eso. De modo que lo más destacable era a quien había conocido cuando vivió ahí

Levantó la vista al ver que sus pasos lo habían llevado a donde quería, se hallaba frente a la casa de su Jinete, sobre la cual, estaba la chica Furia Nocturna. Chimuelo entrecerró los ojos _"Hora de que aclaremos ciertas cosas... Niebla"_

Haciendo alarde de su sigilo, subio al tejado de la casa y avanzó hasta que la dragona se hizo consiente de su presencia. Enseguida fruncio el ceño

 _\- ¿que haces aquí? - preguntó Niebla_

El Alfa no respondió, se limitó a mirarla directamente a los ojos y recordar a la pequeña dragona a quien había visto que alejaban de la isla... con unos ojos azules que destacaban aun entre la bruma, no podrían pertenecer a nadie mas

 _\- Tu - acusó Chimuelo - Tu estuviste en aquel ataque a la isla... La pequeña dragona a la que un Susurro Mortal capturó... ¡eras tu!_

 _\- No se de que estas hablando - respondió Niebla con indiferencia desviando la vista_

 _\- Sí lo sabes - insistió Chimuelo forzándola a verse a los ojos - Yo viví en ese lugar... ahí nos conocimos... - La dragona cambio la forma de mirarlo, dejo su mirada evasiva para fingir que estaba desconcertada - Quita la inocencia de tu mirada... Eres tu, eres la misma, lo se... Por eso desde que Hiccup te encontró siempre encontré familiares tus ojos... Nadie tiene ojos como los tuyos_

 _\- ¿Qué? - cuestionó la dragona al escuchar lo último, creyendo incluso que había escuchado mal_

 _Esta vez fue él quien desvió la vista- ¡Que tu y yo si nos conocemos! - replicó Chimuelo al reparar en lo que había dicho y en su posible interpretación... Que sería una mala interpretación por supuesto... respiro una vez mas dando gracias a que Hiccup no pudiera entenderles - De lo contrario ¿como conocías esa isla?_

 _\- No veo por que deba responder tus preguntas - respondió evasiva - si estas seguro de tener siempre las respuestas_

 _\- Por que se que las tengo - respondio Chimuelo - Ademas, no olvides que siempre puedo obligarte_

 _Niebla lo miro directo a los ojos - ¿A sí? - preguntó incredula - ¿Como? ¿Usaras tu autoridad de Alfa? ¿Tu control sobre otros dragones? ¿o algo parecido?_

 _\- Pensaba apelar a algo como... ¿que tal el recuerdo de lo que fue una gran amistad?_

 _-Ja - se burlo nuevamente la dragona - No recuerdo que fueramos amigos presisamente... - respondio NIebla apresurada y sin pensarlo - Volar juntos de vez en cuando no nos volvía amig... - la dragona se silencio al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho_

 _El Alfa sonrió con expresión victoriosa - Mira a mis ojos y ahora di que no es verdad - retó - Si dude en su momento que fueras tu es por que ya no te pareces mucho a la que eras cuando nos conocimos_

\- ¿A no? Hasta donde recuerdo aún entonces rivalizabamos mucho... ¿No lo recuerdas?

 _\- ¡Claro que sí! - respondió Chimuelo - tú siempre compitiendo por ver quien tocaba más el cielo... He de admitir que eres la única que casi ha podido competir conmigo - La chica torno su expresión a una de haber sido ofendida, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada - Bueno tu y... - Chimuelo se quedó pensativo al recordar a alguien más_

 _Niebla tornó su expresión a una comprensiva, casi tan nostálgica como la de él - ¿También recuerdas eso, no?_

 _Sí - respondio con cierto pesar y tristeza - la otra razón por la que no creí que fueras tu... es por que no creía que hubiera sobrevivientes a aquel ataque... - añadió recordando la escena de la muerte del pequeño dragón de una manera aún mas vivida, su expresión suplicante hicieron que se estremeciera - ¿eres la única ademas de mi cierto? - preguntó aunque casi sonó como afirmación_

 _La dragona guardo silencio_

 _\- Solo dime algo... - añadió Chimuelo de nuevo - Cuando nos encontramos en la Orilla de Dragón ¿Por que me buscabas? No a mí, tú buscabas al Rey de los dragones ¿recuerdas?_

 _Niebla se quedó cayada, ¿Qué podía decirle? no contribuiría a elevar mas su ya elevado ego, eso lo tenía claro, esa era una de las razones por las que no respondía. Y por eso era que evitaba revelarle demasiado sobre su pasado, no quería que sus recuerdos despertaran, aunque era tarde para eso, pues ella misma lo había llevado a la isla_

 _Pero en realidad, la verdadera y más poderosa razón, la razón por la que buscaba la protección del Dragón Alfa, por que era cierto, sí lo buscaba, pero ahora que sabía que era él, jamas se lo diría, no era algo de lo que le gustara hablar_

- _Terminaras por decírmelo - afirmó Chimuelo recostándose contra el tejado. Aquel comentario obvio molesto a la dragona, quien recordó que había una forma de librarse del interrogatorio, al menos por el momento_

 _\- ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que podías quedarte en MI tejado?_

 _\- ¡¿Tu tejado?! - replicó Chimuelo - ¡es la casa de Hiccup! ¿se te olvido?_

 _\- ¡Pero es MI tejado! - replicó la dragona, sin saber que más argumentar_

 _\- ¡Y es MI isla! Y puedo estar en el lugar que me plazca - respondió Chimuelo, reafirmando que no se iria_

 _\- ¿Y por que no te vas a cualquier otro lugar de TU isla? - inquirió Niebla_

 _\- ¡Por que este es mi tejado preferido!_

 _\- ¡No! - replicó la dragona - ¡Es MI preferido!_

 _Chimuelo se puso serio - De acuerdo, si todo esto es por que mi presencia te molesta, en ese caso... ¡Doy mi consentimiento para que vayas a cualquier otra parte de la isla! - añadió al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor en el tejado y la dragona lo miraba con la boca abierta ante su actitud_

 _\- ¿Sabes que? ¡Tampoco me ire! - replicó recostandose tambien_

.

\- ¿Estaras bien? - preguntó Astrid mientras caminaba a un lado del Jefe en dirección a la casa del último

\- Si - afirmó el Jinete - el veneno estuvo bastante tranquilo por hoy... Por otra parte...

\- ¿te preocupa Chimuelo, eh?

\- Claro - respondio sin dudarlo - desde anoche que llegamos de la isla esta bastante extraño y... en realidad hace bastante rato que no lo he visto

\- Eso si es extraño - añadio Astrid - ¿Niebla si ha estado contigo?

Eso hizo un click en la mente del Jinete, no había tenido rastro de ninguno de los dos en un buen rato - Oh no - murmuro Hiccup al tiempo corría a una dirección al azar, mirando a todos lados

\- Hiccup ¿a donde vas?

\- Si no los encuentro rápido ¡son capaces de matarse!

\- ¡Estas exagerando!

\- ¡Noo! ¡Los conozco Astrid! estando en mi compañía es raro que pasen mas de diez minutos sin discutir y si no los detengo hacía tiempo que hubieran... - repentinamente el Jefe perdió el habla mientras fijaba la vista en cierto punto de espaldas a Astrid quien por un momento pensó que el chico estaba en Shock o algo parecido

\- ¿que? - pregunto Astrid al ver la expresión de Hiccup y como este veía a cierto punto a espaldas a ella - Hiccup que estas... - entonces ella misma se giro y por un momento compartió la misma expresión de Hiccup

\- ¿Es ese... Chimuelo? - preguntó Astrid anonadada

Sobre el tejado de su casa, muy relajados, estaban Niebla y Chimuelo, recostados bastante cerca uno del otro y con un semblante incluso feliz - ¿Eh? - murmuro Hiccup todavía en estado de shock - ¿Que... que significa...? - las palabras no salían en ningún orden y Astrid noto pronto lo que le pasaba, lo que la llevo a reírse en silencio para no alertar a los dragones

\- ¿astrid? ¿que estas...? - entonces lo entendió, se hizo bastante evidente en su mente la posible causa de eso y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, incluso parpadeo perplejo

Fue justo ahí cuando los ojos de su dragón se abrieron y miraron casualmente a su jinete, para luego volver a cerrarlos casualmente y recostarse de nuevo junto a la dragona... Sus ojos verdes entonces se abrieron de nuevo, de par en par de golpe y con sorpresa se alejó al instante de la dragona, sobre todo al ver los ojos y la sonrisa picaros de su jinete. Tanto era su afán por alejarse de ella, que al hacerlo terminó golpeándola haciéndola despertar quien, también se alejo de golpe de él, pero mirándolo furiosa

 _\- ¿por que me golpeas? - rugió la dragona enojada_

Entonces las carcajadas del Jinete se hicieron evidentes, a lo que Chimuelo lo miro acusadoramente para enseguida volverse a la dragona

 _\- ¡¿Te respondo?! - exclamó señalando las risas del Jefe, Niebla lo miró pero continuo confundida_

\- Perdón por interrumpir - añadió el Jinete entre risas

Al escucharlo los ojos azules de la dragona de abrieron de par en par al percatarse del porque de las risas del Jefe, y de inmediato se alejó de Chimuelo, provocando más risas en el chico, quien por fin se llevó un buen golpe de la aleta artificial de su dragón,

Niebla por su parte los miro a ambos y haciendo alarde de su nombre se esfumo

Hiccup seguía riéndose, ganándose ahora un barrido por la cola del dragón, haciéndolo caer al suelo - Lo siento, lo siento amigo ¡de verdad... No fue mi intención interrumpir! - añadio carcajeándose una vez mas, ganando repetidos golpes amistosos por parte del dragón

 _\- humanos... - murmuro chimuelo rodando los ojos_

Astrid reía de forma calmada - Ya se calmara - comentó dirigiéndose a Chimuelo, quien pensó que así sería

.

La noche cayó oficialmente en Berk, por lo que todos los habitantes se encontraban en sus respectivas casas durmiendo tranquilamente, bueno, casi todos...

Dentró de la habitación del Jefe, este se despojaba de su armadura y la capa que usualmente llevaba atada al cuello, mientras que Chimuelo comenzaba a disparar fuego lento al lugar donde habitualmente dormía

\- ¿enserio? Pense que dormirías en el tejado a partir de ahora, parecía que te estaba gustando...- y lo siguiente que el Jefe miro fue un almohadazo en su cara

 _"¿No le vere fin a esto, cierto?"_ pensaba Chimuelo

.

Había vuelto a la casa del Jefe, muy sigilosamente había vuelto a subir al tejado, desde el cual escuchaba los juegos de Hiccup con el dragón Alfa... En realidad pasaría mucho tiempo para que el chico se sacara esas conclusiones erróneas de la cabeza... por que eran erróneas, claro que lo eran

los juegos cesaron y ella concluyó que el Jinete y el dragón habían por fin conciliado el sueño, y ella debería hacer lo mismo, o al menos intentarlo. Lo cierto era que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza

¿Como haría para seguir evadiendo las preguntas del Alfa? Debía andar con mucho cuidado, pues él había sido muy astuto en sacarle la información sobre su infancia. Y era obvio que no descansaría hasta obtener toda la información que quisiera... pero ella no accedería tan fácil, la situación tendría que ser de verdad alarmante para tener que revelarle todo

Niebla suspiro, pues no sabía cuando se tornaría alarmante la situación, si lo que había creído ver en la isla era cierto o era quizá un delirio, un engaño de su imaginación. No podía asegurarlo, tampoco quería asegurarse

¿que era lo que había visto? Nada menos que a la misma razón por la que un mes antes había buscado la ayuda del Dragón Alfa, del rey de todos. Había visto a alguien, a quien aseguraba haber visto morir

 _¿Posible?_ Su mente más bien gritaba ¡imposible!

.

La oscuridad se fue adueñando poco a poco de la isla conforme la noche avanzaba. Una vez que todos en la isla hubieran estado perfectamente dormidos, una sombra comenzó a moverse de entre de los árboles, extendió sus majestuosas alas oscuras y comenzó a avanzar

.

El Jefe y ambos Furia Nocturna descansaban plácidamente, cuando el silencio de la noche fue roto por un sonido, peculiar pero a la vez familiar para los berkianos, un sonido que solo podía pertenecer a alguien

Ese clásico silbido que en años pasados causaba que todos se doblegaran de miedo. Sin embargo, su sueño era tan profundo que técnicamente paso desapercibido para casi todo miembro de la isla

Y decimos casi, debido a que Niebla, abrió sus ojos al instante, para contemplar en el cielo, una silueta muy conocida para ella. Lo primero que pensó fue que al Jinete se le había antojado dar un paseo nocturno, pero eso quedo descartado al instante que vio su lomo... Ese dragón no tenía un Jinete

El latido de su corazón se estremecio al comprobar lo que eso significaba. Esa silueta que volaba por los cielos, si le era familiar despues de todo.

La silueta desaparecio de su vista, pero vio muy bien a que parte del bosque se dirigía. La dragona, olvidando de el repentino temor, se levantó y entrecerro los ojos con su desición caracteristica al tiempo que bajaba del tejado

.

El sutil sonido de alguien en el tejado, hizo que el dragón Alfa entreabriera los ojos. En silencio él mismo se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana donde de forma sospechosa observo hacía afuera

Esa había sido Niebla, y hubiera descartado la posibilidad de peligro, ya que suponía que ella los alertaría, pero en primer lugar, desde que ella había llegado a la Berk, nunca le había dado por dar paseos nocturno a menos que fueran con él... bueno con Hiccup

Con la vista localizó la fugaz sombra de la dragona, por otra parte, tomó nota de que esta estaba siendo sumamente sigilosa con sus movimientos, ademas de que iba andando y no volando, algo sumamente raro en ella, quien amaba alardear... Estaba ocultando algo...

Aquello puso sumamente curioso al furia nocturna, quien dando un rápido vistazo a Hiccup, asegurándose de que estaba dormido y de que no había peligro para él, sigilosamente salio por la ventana

.

En un andar demasiado sigiloso, Niebla llegó a un pequeño prado que se ocultaba en los bosques de Berk, rodeado de árboles, que a su vez daban más oscuridad a la zona

 _\- Vaya... Finalmente, nos vemos otra vez... Mírate ¿Eres la misma, eh? - Habló una voz entre las sombras, de las cuales, sobresalían sus ojos, sus ojos verdes_

* * *

 **N/A: Mmm ¿Un review?**

 ** _AVANCE_**

 ** _\- Creo que más bien es, otro asunto... Uno con ojos azules_**

 ** _._**

 ** _\- ¿Recuerdas que pasaría... si no estabas conmigo...?_**


	4. La misma de aquel recuerdo Part2

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **La misma de aquel recuerdo**

 **PARTE 2**

Haciendo alarde de su sigilo, el Furia Nocturna Alfa siguio cuidadosamente los pasos de Niebla, tomando nota de que esta vez ella lucía aún más misteriosa de lo normal, y con temor a equivocarse, podía afirmar que ni siquiera estaba del todo convencida de lo que hacía

El Alfa se detuvo por un momento al ver que ella lo hacía, varios metros detrás de ella observo como caminaba con cierta indecisión hasta cruzar por una barrera de árboles que daba a un pequeño prado oculto en el bosque

Chimuelo entrecerró los ojos _¿Qué esta haciendo ahí?_ se preguntó, al tiempo que se debatía entre acercarse o no

.

Con suma cautela, Niebla avanzó lentamente por el pequeño prado al que había llegado, mirando a todas partes, como si buscara algo o a alguien... alguien a quien no veía

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando un sutil sonido entre la sombra de los árboles la alertó, y de forma lenta dirigió su mirada a ese lugar

 _\- Vaya... Finalmente, nos vemos otra vez... - dijo una voz entre las sombras, una voz de esas que provocan escalofríos - Mírate ¿Eres la misma, eh? - Habló de nuevo esta vez dejando ver sus ojos, sus ojos verdes_

 _\- Ve al grano - respondió Niebla en tono neutro, aunque a punto de enfurecerse - No vine a conversar_

 _\- ¡vamos! ¿no te interesa hablar de los viejos tiempos?_

 _\- ¡Noo! - gruño Niebla con la mirada totalmente furiosa_

 _\- Ja... Vaya que si sigues siendo la misma... la misma de hace unos años... y la misma de nuestra niñez_

 _\- ¡¿A QUE VINISTE?! - exclamó Niebla sin ocultar más su exasperación_

 _\- ¡Sabes muy bien a que!_

si, si que lo sabía, Niebla no pudo soportarlo más y rugió amenazadoramente contra él, dejando en claro su nivel de furia

.

Después de un momento de indecisión, Chimuelo había decidido retirarse, y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando escuchó algo que lo alarmó

 _\- ¡Rrrrrrrrrrr!_ \- Ese rugido que escuchó desde el prado donde se hallaba la dragona

.

 _\- ¡Pierdes tu tiempo! - respondió Niebla - ¡Muy bien lo sabes!_

 _\- No no no - respondió con lentitud y "amabilidad" - Siempre se puede cambiar de opinión_

 _\- ¡Yo jamas... Menos en este respecto!_

 _\- ¡¿ENSERIO?! - Esta vez fue el desconocido quien aumento el volumen de la voz, como si también hubiera estado conteniendo la ira - ¡Por que a mi me pareces bastante voluble! - Niebla lo miro desconcertada - ¡Y nada de fingir inocencia, sabes muy bien de que hablo!_

 _\- ¡Claro que no, dragón demente!_

.

El Furia Nocturna se había acercado sigilosamente al prado, aún entre la vegetación para no ser descubierto, y fue justo ahí cuando la escuchó

- _¡Dragón demente!_ \- exclamó la conocida voz de Niebla sin tratar de no ser oída

Aquello sorprendió un poco a Chimuelo, conocía bien el tono que usaba, y por un momento considero que lo había descubierto, pues esa era la forma en que hablaba con él la mayor parte del tiempo pero descartó la idea cuando un segundo rugido resonó en el prado... El rugido de un desconocido, pero que a la vez le era familiar de alguna parte

.

El desconocido rugió contra Niebla pero esta ni siquiera se inmuto

 _\- ¡¿Como es posible... - comenzó a decir con cierta dificultad como si de verdad le fuera difícil creer lo que decía - ... que jamas, accedieras a unirte a mi... y ahora estés aquí... en compañía de simples humanos... y sobre todo... te negaste ser mi compañera PARA ACABAR CON UN DRAGÓN INFERIOR COMO ÉL QUE VÍ?_

.

 ** _"Un Dragón inferior"... "Compañia de simples humanos"... "Dragón inferior"... "Ser mi compañera"... "Dragón inferior"_**

No importaba que tan familiar le pareciera la voz que había dicho esas palabras, no prestó atención a eso, pues seguían resonando en su mente

 _ **"Dragón inferior"... "Dragón inferior"**_

Era más que obvio de quien estaba hablando... Y no se lo permitiría.

El Furia Nocturna cerro los ojos todavía consiente de lo que hacía y permitió que su furia se acrecentara... Activando así el fuego que el Vorpento despertaba en su interior

.

En su cama y con los ojos cerrados, el que había estado siendo un sueño tranquilo dejaba de serlo, aún inconsciente el chico empezó a removerse inquieto... conforme el fuego en su sangre comenzaba a crecer y a esparcirse quemando cada parte de su cuerpo

sus ojos verdes se abrieron, algo agitado pero a la vez con los ojos entrecerrados ante del efecto del veneno, como si de alguna forma estuviera furioso por algo

Más, en un breve momento de cordura, tomo nota de algo... su dragón no estaba ahí

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y corrió a la ventana, no había rastros de ninguno de los dos... Y el repentino fuego en su interior sin causa alguna no le daban buena espina

su respiración se agitó - ... Chimuelo... Esta en peligro - anuncio al tiempo que abrochaba su capa de Jefe y saltaba por la ventana... dispuesto a encontrarlo

.

 _\- Primero - dijo la dragona apresurada - No estoy con él en la forma que crees... Y no es como que deba darte explicaciones ni mucho menos... Además, creo que hay algo sobre ese "dragón inferior" como lo llamaste, que puede interesarte..._

.

El corazón del Jinete bombea con mas fuerza conforme corría por el bosque. ¿donde estaba su dragón? ¿por que había salido nuevamente ante un peligro sin él? ¿no habían acordado que eran un equipo?

Tenía muy presente lo que había pasado hacia un mes con el Dervish Malevolo, casi ambos mueren... no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo otra vez

fue ahí cuando escuchó cerca los fuertes rugidos de su dragón, sonidos de una pelea, pues también distinguía los de otro dragón - Ay no - murmuro mientras corría en dirección que los oía

.

 _\- ¡NO HAY NADA EN ALGUIEN COMO ÉL QUE PUEDA INTERESARME! - Rugió el dragón - OLVIDARAS ESTAS TIERRAS... Y VENDRÁS CONMIGO_

 _\- JAMAS - respondió Niebla_

 _\- Entonces despídete... siempre cumplo lo que prometo... ¡Y jure que si no estabas conmigo... TE MATARÍA! ¡NO TE PERDONARE LA VIDA OTRA VEZ!_

Lo siguiente que la Furia nocturna vio fue una sombra de tamaño superior a ella abalanzándose a ella, atacándola. Ella respondió y brevemente lucharon hasta que el primero la supero... - _¡No puedes ganarme... Nadie puede...!_ \- decía mientras la amenazaba con el fuego que preparaba en su garganta - _¡Sabes que no hay ni habrá alguien pueda derrotarme... No te van a salvar!_

Pero sorpresivamente, alguien, con una fuerza superior a la que en ese momento tenía, lo embistió, alejándolo lo suficiente de la dragona e incluso dejándolo tumbado en tierra por causa del dolor

Chimuelo, se puso de pie frente a Niebla, dándole la espalda, pero en una pose bastante protectora, casi como cuando defendía a su jinete, y enseguida rugió ferozmente contra el dragón que la había atacado

Este, sin pensarlo si quiera, entrecierra los ojos mirando con extrema furia al Furia Nocturna, se levanta y ruge retadoramente mientra se lanza sobre él. Chimuelo recibe el ataque casi gustoso de poder pelear

Al principio fue una lucha bastante pareja. El alfa parecía totalmente presa de la furia, no tenía contemplaciones en la forma que peleaba, pero el otro dragón tampoco las tenía

Y haciendo alarde de su fuerza, comenzó a preparar fuego, más no seria un ataque cualquiera _\- ¿Con que nadie puede superarte, eh?_ \- dijo Chimuelo mientras lo sometía contra el suelo - _¡Permiteme presentarme... Nadie se mete con uno de los míos!_ \- sentencio Chimuelo

.

Ahora mas cerca, Hiccup escuchó el clásico sonido que un Furia Nocturna emite cuando se dispone a atacar que en seguida se transformó en un sonido mucho más fuerte, y que no correspondía a un disparo de plasma

 _Hara un espiral_ pensaba Hiccup mientras aumentaba la velocidad y de un saltó estuvo de pronto en un pequeño prado, justo en el momento que su dragón embestia y sometía a otro dragón y lo amenazaba

 _\- ¡Nadie se mete con uno de los míos_! - sentencio Chimuelo mientras el ataque cobraba fuerza

\- ¡No, Chimuelo!

 ** _¡No! ¡Chimuelo Noooo!_**

Resonó en la mente del dragón, la voz de su jinete le dio un breve momento de lucidez, y también de distracción, al ver que su Jinete estaba de pie a pocos metros de él, y no era solo su voz en su consciencia

Esa oportunidad no paso desapercibida para el segundo dragón quien aprovecho para quitarse de encima al dragón Alfa

Y fue justo ahí cuando ambos fueron consientes uno del otro

Aún acechándose, con la guardia arriba y sus miradas mortales, no ocultaron la sorpresa

\- Otro... - murmuro Hiccup asombrado - Es un Furia Nocturna

Y algo mas que no le pasó desapercibido fue el enorme parecido que tenía con su dragón, sobre todo el tono verde de sus ojos

Parecido que tampoco pasó inadvertido para los dragones, siendo Chimuelo el primero en reaccionar - _no... no es posible_ \- murmuraba al creer reconocerlo

\- _¡¿Imposible, dices?!_ \- añadió el segundo dragón - _¡Claro que te parece imposible! ¿Lo recuerdas bien, cierto?_

Chimuelo se veía sumamente sorprendido - _Yo te ví morir ... en aquel ataque a la isla_ \- dijo más para si mismo que como respuesta

 _\- ¡Tu... Me dejaste morir!... o eso creíste... ¡de ser por ti no estaría con vida! No te importo cuantas veces te pedí ayuda... Era obvio que para ti estaría muerto... Cuanto tiempo desde entonces eh, hermano -_ dijo lo último con un inmenso desprecio - _Y tu... ¡Claro, tenían que estar juntos! -_ dijo dirigiéndose a Niebla - _¡No cabe duda... Eres la misma de aquel recuerdo, de nuestra "bella" niñez!... ¡Y miren en que han acabado!_ \- concluyó mirando a Hiccup con desprecio

Eso no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los dos dragones, quienes saliendo de todo asombro cercaron a Hiccup parándose frente a él de forma protectora

- _¡El te acaba de salvar la vida!_ \- le acusó Niebla en clara defensa a Hiccup

Hiccup observaba, aún sin entender nada, era obvio para él la situación, ese furia Nocturna no estaba aquí en buenos términos con ninguno de los dos, quienes claramente lo conocían. Llegó a su propia conclusión de que tenía algún lazo con su dragón, dado el parecido físico pero ¿Por que esa actitud?

Esa pregunta no dejo de atormentar su mente, al grado que quino cometer una imprudencia. Sin pasar totalmente la barrera protectora que sus dragones habían formado, se acercó al recién llegado mirándolo a los ojos, en los que pudo ver un rencor guardado... ¿contra él? No podía asegurarlo, era una mirada muy distinta a la de su dragón a pesar de tener el mismo color de ojos. Pero sin rastro de miedo alargó su mano a él

El recién llegado rugió y retrocedió al instante al mismo tiempo que los dos dragones afianzaban su protección al humano

 _\- ¡Ni lo pienses! - amenazó Chimuelo avanzando un paso más hacia él_

El rencor en la mirada de su hermano aumento, a la vez que aparecía un poco de incredulidad - _Lealtad a un humano... Era lo último que hubiera pensado_

- _Te equivocas respecto a él_ \- le dijo Niebla, que seguía muy cerca de Hiccup, asegurándose de que no se le acercara

- _¡No! ¡ustedes se equivocan! Lamentaran darle lealtad a un despreciable humano..._

Chimuelo rugió más fuerte y lo acorraló amenazadoramente. El recién llegado tomo nota de eso, miro de lejos a Hiccup, preguntándose que tenía de especial para que ellos lo protegiera, sobre todo su hermano, a quien le bastaba con una pequeña ofensa contra el humano para que quisiera matarte...

Aún así, retrocedió, algo le decía que no era buena idea atacar a ese humano, o al menos no ahí, no en ese momento

- _¡Esto no ha terminado!_ \- concluyó el dragón al tiempo que abría las alas y emprendía el vuelo lejos de ellos

Los tres observaron como se alejaba, pero fue Chimuelo quien mantuvo su vista fija en él. De pronto su mente era un completo caos, tenía mucho que poner en orden

Giro su vista en dirección a su Jinete, quien caminaba hacia el - Vamos a casa, amigo - Chimuelo permitió que su Jinete montara, y junto con Niebla volaron en dirección a su hogar

Mientras lo hacían, le fue inevitable que mirara atrás, justo en la dirección que su hermano se había ido. Él tenía razón, aquello apenas comenzaba.

.

.

En el otro extremo de la isla, el Furia Nocturna recién llegado había aterrizado en la playa, y caminaba de un lado a otro de forma desesperada

Estaba furioso, eso quedaba bien claro

 _"¿Como se atrevió?"_ pensaba. A su mente no solo venía la escena de su niñez, cuando pedía a gritos la ayuda de su hermano, y este no acudía. Pero eso pasaba a un segundo plano cuando una nueva escena llegaba a su mente; la de una dragona de ojos azules rechazandole repetidas veces

 _"Era por TU causa"_ decía su mente al recordar a la dragona ahora volando a la par de él, de el mismo dragón que lo había abandonado, quien para el colmo, le daba lealtad a un humano, un humano al que protegía por sobre cualquier cosa, lealtad que el nunca tuvo _"Vas a pagar por todo eso... ¡Te juro que lo haras!"_

Su último rugido de frustración resonó por gran parte de la isla, estaba totalmente inmerso en sus pensamientos, cuando unos pasos a sus espaldas lo alertaron. Rápido se giro y se puso en guardia, esos pasos eran humanos

El ambiente de la isla, al ser ya de madrugada, estaba cubierto por la neblina, pero para él no representaba gran problema. Pudo ver casi con claridad que una pequeña barca arribaba a la playa de la isla, y de ella, bajaba una única persona que avanzaba hacia él

Hasta tenerlo completamente enfrente. Era un humano, pero su apariencia no le daba buena espina. Era alto, su cabello negro largo hasta los hombros y sin arreglar, un par de cicatrices en el rostro y una complexión delgada se detuvo enfrente de él, sin ningún signo de miedo

Sin decir nada, el humano extendió una de sus manos hacia él, pero no de la misma forma que Hiccup lo había hecho, era más como si quisiera recitar algún mandato a él o algo así. Aún así, retrocedió y le gruño amenazadoramente, más el humano no se inmuto

Por el contrario, rió, una risa un tanto escalofriante

\- ¡Justo lo que esperaba! - le dijo en un tono casi sin vida - Quieres acabar con ese dragón ¿no es verdad?

El Furia Nocturna lo miro con duda, obvio que no le inspiraba nada de confianza, eso sin mencionar el solo hecho de que era un humano - Te lo pondré más claro... El quedara a tu merced, cuando YO acabe con el humano que lo acompaña

A pesar de eso, el Furia Nocturna lo miro como si estuviera loco, y se dispuso a alejarse de él - Yo no haría eso si fuera tu...Ademas, es gracias a mi... que estas en esta isla - dijo al tiempo que le mostraba un pequeño objeto cuyo brillo se percibía aun en la oscuridad, un brillo que lo hechizo por completo

Al grado de que el plan de pronto le pareció apropiado.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola!... Como pudieron ver tendremos otro personaje nuevo y no parece que sea amigable... ¿quien creen que sea?**

 **Y por cierto, ¿que opinan de ver otro entrenamiento Hiccup/Patan?**

 **No olviden subir más el número de reviews please!**

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_

 _ **\- No tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo... No sabes en la clase de ser en el que se ha convertido**_

 _ **-Pero si he visto miles de veces como Hiccup cambia cosas imposibles**_


	5. Parte del pasado

**N/A: Lo siento, lo siento! prometo recompensar el retraso lo juro! Por ahora... Disfruten!**

 **CAPITULO 5**

\- ¡¿Otro Furia Nocturna?! - exclamaron los Jinetes de dragón que se habían reunido en la arena para escuchar el último relato de su Jefe, quien a su vez había acudido allí para su practica correspondiente con su primo

\- Así es - respondió el Jefe cruzado de brazos

\- Pero Hiccup... - dijo Patapez - ¿Por que no estas saltando de felicidad? - preguntó al ver el semblante de su Jefe quien más bien se veía pensativo e incluso preocupado

\- No estoy totalmente seguro de que sean buenas noticias - respondió el Jefe

\- ¿Y eso por que? - preguntó Patapez nuevamente

La expresión que adoptó el rostro del Jefe fue todavía más profunda, ¿por que no estaba del todo feliz por el nuevo Furia Nocturna? Su mente de inmediato retrocedió a la noche anterior - él y Chimuelo estaban peleando - relató aunque parecía que era mas para él mismo, como que revivía la escena en su mente - Chimuelo lo hubiera herido o incluso matado si no lo detengo... Y no confía en él

\- ¿No sería solo una pelea sin importancia? - sugirió Astrid

\- Realmente creo que es algo más que eso... Yo no puedo entender lo que decían pero después de que aparecí... Tanto Niebla como Chimuelo intentaban protegerme de él... sobretodo cuando intente acercarme

\- ¿Intentaste...? ¡Era lógico! - exclamó Astrid al si quiera haber pensado que no lo había intentado

\- Solo digo que el que a mitad de la noche Niebla y Chimuelo fueran al bosque para encontrarse con él no puede ser casualidad... - argumento el Jefe

\- Espera espera - dijo Patapez - ¿Vas a decir ahora que ellos se conocen? - preguntó algo incrédulo

\- Creo que son mas que conocidos - respondió Hiccup - Ese dragón tiene un enorme parecido con Chimuelo

\- Hiccup - dijo Astrid - ¿no querrás decir que...?

\- No, no puedo asegurarlo, pero me atrevería a decir que son familia

\- Hiccup siempre te había preocupado que Chimuelo no tuviera a nadie ¿por que no estas saltando de felicidad? - preguntó de nueva cuenta Patapez

-Por que algo me dice que ellos no están en buenos términos... no hablo _dragonés_ pero eso si puedo asegurarlo

\- ¿enserio estas haciendo tanto drama por una simple pelea de hermanos? - protestó Patan

\- Algo me dice que ese asunto va mas haya de un desacuerdo entre hermanos Patan

\- Si es que lo son

.

\- ¡Claro que se que ese era mi hermano! - dijo Chimuelo en tono exasperado - _Creí que anoche quedo bastante claro que lo reconocí_

- _¿Y por que no se quita la incredulidad de tu rostro?_ \- preguntó Niebla pues desde que habían vuelto con Hiccup después de aquel encuentro lucía misterioso, pensativo y sorprendido tanto que no había respondido a la que antes hubiera sido una pelea entre ellos _\- Ya entiendo... ¿no sabias que estaba vivo?_

 _\- Y mucho menos sabía que ustedes fueran buenos amigos_

- _¿a eso le llamas buenos amigos?_ \- dijo Niebla - _En ese caso creo que te dare un afectuoso saludo como el que le di a él_

\- _Si quiera atrevet_ e - respondió entre dientes

.

\- ¿A que te refieres con que es un asunto mucho más grave?

\- ¡No tengo idea! - exclamó frustrado el Jefe - Solo se que a mitad de la noche mi dragón se escabulló de la habitación para ir a su encuentro y que cuando llegue ellos estaban peleando ¡Y esa no es una señal de amistad! ¿o si?

\- ¿pero cual puede ser el problema entre ellos?

.

 _\- él cree que yo lo traicione y, quizá tiene algo de razón ¡Yo no lo ayude durante el ataque!_

 _\- ¿Vas a aceptar toda la culpa? - protestó Niebla_

 _\- Al menos se que esa es una de las razones de su actitud... y que no esta muy lejos de la realidad - suspiro el dragón_

 _\- ¿a si genio? ¿y cual es la otra?_

 _-Hiccup... - respondió sin pensarlo - Era de esperar que no aceptara que le sea leal a un humano mucho menos que seamos amigos_

 _\- Y no va a cambiar su opinión respecto a él - aseguró_

- _¿por que no?... Cuando hable con él también le hablare sobre Hiccup y veras que..._

- _No creo que logres hablar con él, no te escuchara, y respecto a Hiccup... en verdad creo que aceptarlo sería lo último que haría en su vida... Y creo que es lo mejor por el bien de Hiccup, sabes que es capaz de buscarlo cuando tu o yo no estemos cerca de él_

 _\- Si - asintió el Furia Nocturna - Hiccup es capaz de hacer eso... Pero quizá lo logre_

 _\- ¿bromeas verdad? se nota que no se han visto en muchos años, no tienes idea de la clase de ser en la que se ha convertido_

 _\- quiza, pero si se que he visto a Hiccup cambiar cosas imposibles, humanos con las mismas ideas han comprendido la verdad sobre nosotros y dejaron de atacarnos ¿por que no podría yo convencerlo? Te convencí a ti_

 _\- No lo hiciste... Hiccup lo hizo... Pero es diferente, el no escuchara - recalcó - no insinúes que lo pondrás en peligro para probar tu teoría_

 _\- Yo jamas pondría a Hiccup en peligro... ademas ¿como estas tan segura? ¿por que sabes tanto sobre él? ¿por que vino aquí a buscarte? por que no vino aquí por mi eso estoy seguro_

Niebla desvió la vista y suspiro sabiendo que había llegado el momento trascendental del había temido _\- Lo se, por que yo, ... yo sabía todo el tiempo que seguía con vida... En los años que tu lo diste por muerto, esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos_

Chimuelo la miro sorprendido

 _\- He de admitirlo, después de aquel atentado a nuestro hogar también me creía la única sobreviviente, pero unos años después él y yo nos encontramos, pero había cambiado, ya no tenía los mismos sentimientos nobles de cuando eramos crias lo supe desde la primer impresión, pero me lo confirmaron las primeras palabras que me dirigió_

 _FLASHBACK_

 _\- De verdad pensé que era la única sobreviviente ¡no tienes idea de como me ale..._

 _\- Iré al punto - dijo el dragón interrumpiendo su entusiasta saludo, su voz era monótona - Conozco tus habilidades, bien sabes lo que podemos lograr juntos... todos nos temerían... nadie querría si quiera atreverse a enfrentarnos... Siendo tu y yo... los únicos sobrevivientes de nuestra especie... formemos un clan - le demandaba una voz que susurraba pero a la vez estremecía, como si su dueño se sintiera con mucho poder - Solo piénsalo - dijo el dueño de la voz moviéndose de un lado a otro sigilosamente - Contigo... seriamos invencibles... Tu y yo..._

 _\- ¿que? ¡no! - dijo ella negándose_

 _\- ¡Escúchame! Después de aquel ataque tengo bien claro lo que quiero!... Unetenos y fortalece mi clan por sobre todos... No volveremos a pasar por algo igual... seremos nosotros quienes arrebaten lo suyo a los demás_

 _\- Ni siquiera por eso accedería... ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños! - exclamó la dragona al tiempo que emprendía el vuelo alejándose a la mayor velocidad posible_

 _\- ¡terminaras haciéndolo... no tienes opción... Sabes que no podrías contra mi!_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

 _\- Siempre se creía muy poderoso pero esa vez era diferente - relataba Niebla - Ya no era juego, era una amenaza autentica_

 _\- Por eso vino hasta aquí..._ \- concluyó Chimuelo al comprobar que después de todo sí había ido en busca de la dragona y con muy malas intenciones _\- Y por eso me buscabas..._ \- concluyó nuevamente _\- ¿no es así?_ \- preguntó mirándola a los ojos

Niebla guardó silencio pero esta vez parecía que se debatía entre hablar o no

Lo recordaba bien, justo antes de conocerlo a él y a Hiccup, ella se encontraba escapando del Dervish Malevolo al que después ellos mismos derrotarían, pero tiempo antes, tiempo atrás, nuevamente escapaba de alguien

justo después de eso, le llegaron los rumores de un dragón muy poderoso, tanto que había logrado derrotar a un salvajibestia

Tenía que encontrarlo, seria únicamente a el a quien le guardaría lealtad, y a quien beneficiaría con sus fortalezas... Pues sería el único capaz de derrotar a ese dragón que tanto la amenazaba... y obvio el único contra quien ella no podría

Pero obviamente al ser Chimuelo ese famoso dragón invencible, no le contaría aquello ni por asomo

\- _¡De acuerdo!_ \- dijo Chimuelo - ¡ _Sigue sin hablar!... Solo dime algo... ¿tu sabias que él vendría a Berk?... ¡Claro que lo sabías!_ \- concluyó sin dejarla responder - _Por eso fuiste a su encuentro_

\- _¡¿Qué?!_ -exclamó Niebla exasperada - _¡Claro que no_!

- _¿Ibas a irte con el esta vez, verdad?_ \- insistió el alfa - _Por eso te fuiste a mitad de la noche_

\- _¡claro!_ \- respondió con sarcasmo la dragona - _Y por eso cuando llegaste lo encontraste atacandome amistosamente ¿no es así?... ¿por que me seguiste ademas?_

 _\- ¿Es asi como agradeces que te haya salvado?_

Niebla se quedó callada - _Gracias_ \- respondió en tono tranquilo sorprendiendo mucho al Alfa, pues era la primera vez que le daba un agradecimiento sin sarcasmo o algo parecido - _Y no, no tenía idea de que él vendría a Berk ni mucho menos planeaba irme con él y traicionart... ¡A Hiccup!... Yo lo creía muerto_

- _¿que?_ \- preguntó Chimuelo incrédulo - _acabas de decir que se vieron decenas de veces después del ataque ¿y ahora dices que lo creías muerto?_

\- _No hablo del ataque al nido_ \- replicó Niebla - _Yo lo ví morir... Durante otro de nuestros encuentros... ¿recuerdas al Dervish con el que luchaste? también me quería a mi para luchar contra ti... Y una vez ellos coincidieron_

 _FLASHBACK_

 _\- ¿Estas con nosotros? - preguntó la voz amenazante del Dervish Malevolo que la acorralaba junto a un susurro mortal_

 _\- No - respondió ella decidida al tiempo que intentaba buscar con la vista alguna salida rápida_

 _\- ¡entonces estas muerta! - declaró el dragón al tiempo que prendía su guadaña con fuego y la apuntaba hacía ella_

 _En un rápido movimiento, ella lo esquivo y aprovecho el momento para volar y tratar de alejarse - ¡No creas que vas a huir!_

 _De nuevo la guadaña paso rosandole pero sorpresivamente el Dervish fue envestido por alguien más... Uno de los suyos, con ojos verdes iridiscentes_

 _\- ¡no te atrevas a tocarla! - dijo el recién llegado - No se unirá a ti... por que en algún momento estará conmigo... Si no... seré yo quien le de muerte... solo ¡Yo!_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

 _\- Debe tener mucho interés en ti_ \- murmuro Chimuelo ante el último relato

 _\- ¿crees que es divertido? ¡Por mucho que me haya salvado creo que esas últimas lineas le quitan todo el encanto!_

 _\- ¿osea que te parecía encantador que te hubiera salvado?_

 _\- ¡Yo jamas dije eso!... ¡Eres imposible!_

 _-¡Ja... de ti ni hablar!... no entiendo que quieren tantos dragones_ _buscándote_

 _-como sea ...te aseguro que lo siguiente que vi fue la guadaña clavándose en él... no esperaba que siguiera vivo... ¡Por eso no tenía idea de que fuera a venir a Berk!_

 _\- Por supuesto que sigue con intenciones de matarte ¿no? -_ comentó Chimuelo con toda tranquilidad - _Insistirá en el partículas derecho de que solo él puede hacerlo_

 _\- Si supongo..._ \- continuo Niebla con la misma tranquilidad - _pero ahora su prioridad sera matarte a ti primero... así que dispongo de mas tiempo que tu_

.

.

\- ¡Ya basta Hiccup! - exclamó Patan - No puede ser tan grave como dices... Si así fuera estoy seguro de que no estarías aquí tan tranquilo sabiendo que justo ahora podrían estar peleando

El comentario del chico hizo un "click" en la mente de Hiccup quien abrió sus ojos de golpe y miro a su alrededor para comprobar que efectivamente su dragón no estaba ahí al igual que Niebla

\- Ay no... ¡Chimuelo!

.

.

- _¿A donde crees que vas?_ \- exclamó Niebla - _¿no estaras pensando en ir a buscarlo?_

El dragón Alfa se detuvo a la entrada del bosque _\- Te dije que lo intentaría... Tengo que arreglar esto, no puedo esperar a que Hiccup se ponga en peligro viniendo cuando no lo estoy viendo_

 _\- ¿noticias? ¡Justo ahora no lo estas viendo!_

.

Efectivamente Hiccup se dirigía a lo mas profundo del bosque, ignorando la reacción de los Jinetes, le preocupaba que Chimuelo volviera a encontrarse con ese dragón, y algo le decía que lo buscaría voluntariamente

Por lo que tenía que encontrarlo pronto... Y si en su defecto se encontraba con ese otro Furia Nocturna, tampoco desaprovecharía la oportunidad

Con la guardia arriba continuo su búsqueda por el bosque si novedad hasta que, estando lo bastante alejado del pueblo, escuchó el sonido de alguien acercándose. Cuidadosamente avanzó mas intentando no hacer demasiado ruido

Fue entonces cuando se percató del sitio al que había llegado, tras unas cuantas ramas de árbol estaba la cala en la que había encontrado a su dragón años atrás. Y sin dudarlo las cruzó

La cala estaba tal y como estaba la última vez que estuvo ahí. El Jefe suspiro y camino lentamente por ella hasta llegar a una roca contra la cual se recostó y suspiro - ¿donde estas amigo? - murmuro

Y justo un par de segundos mas tarde su rostro estaba siendo cubierto por saliva de dragón, un dragón que aparecio a sus espaldas al mismo tiempo que el llegó a la cala

\- ¡Hey Chimuelo! - sonrió el Jinete - ¿A donde habías ido amigo? - añadió mientras se unía al juego con su dragón - ¿Donde dejaste a Niebla? - Sin dejar de jugar el dragón le señalo al cielo donde el Jefe al mirar contemplo la figura de la dragona sobrevolando la zona

\- Claro - asintió - Es extraño verlos sin que estén peleando - el Furia Nocturna entrecerró los ojos - ¡Vamos! Sabes que es verdad ¿No sera que ustedes ya...? -un amistoso golpe silencio la risa picara que estaba adoptando el Jefe - ¡de acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡no insistiré!

El chico se puso serio un momento, había un asunto que quería tratar con su dragón pero no tenía idea de que como abordarlo - ¿que tal una vuelta?

Sin siquiera esperar el Furia Nocturna le indicó con una seña que montara y al instante ambos salieron disparados al cielo

El dragón ganaba velocidad al tiempo que ganaba altura volando en línea recta justo antes de dejarse caer junto con su Jinete quien disfrutaba enormemente del vuelo

Chimuelo dio una vuelta más en el aire y retomó el vuelo alborotando el agua del mar a su alrededor - En verdad extrañaba esto - murmuro Hiccup para si mismo

No obstante un repentino rugido de furia interrumpio su vuelo. El rugido resonó por el cielo y una veloz silueta paso a centímetros suyos para justo después situarse frente a ellos e impedirles el paso

El semblante de Chimuelo se tornó serio y soltó un rugido bajo contra él - Tranquilo amigo - dijo Hiccup al ver también que el nuevo Furia Nocturna estaba frente a ellos

Uno al otro, no paraban de gruñir con fiereza

* * *

 _ **MEGA AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Canción "No hay salida" - Phil Collins**_


	6. Inesperado

**N/A: Sobre esto... solo quiero decir que estoy segura de que al final de este capítulo sabran a quien le correspondera la canción " _No hay salida"_... Disfruten!**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

\- _¿Qué haces aquí?_ \- preguntó Chimuelo con cautela, no estaba en sus planes atacarlo, de hecho hacia unos minutos había ido a buscarlo él mismo, no obstante, no le agradaba nada la forma en que miraba a su Jinete

\- _Solo quería comprobar que tanto has perdido la cabeza... y veo que demasiado_ \- añadió sin dejar de ver al Jinete - T _e dejas montar por un humano_... - decía negando con la cabeza - _Era lo último que hubiera pensado_

 _\- Si viniste únicamente a eso entonces mejor..._

\- _¿Para que otra cosa podría yo estar en esta isla? - interrumpió el Furia Nocturna - ¿para dejarme montar también?_

\- _No se que ha pasado contigo... sea lo que sea estoy seguro de que tiene solución_ \- respondió Chimuelo en tono calmado - _Si toda tu actitud es por Hiccup te aseguro que te equivocas..._ \- El otro dragón frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre del humano - _Pero si estas aquí por lo que creo..._ \- añadió entrecerrando un poco los ojos - _Probablemente también estés equivocado.._.- añadió con cierto orgullo en su voz, casi arrogancia

\- _Ya había pensado que también habías perdido toda tu arrogancia... Estar con humanos seguro te ha vuelto más débil_

 _El dragón con jinete rugió furioso en respuesta_

\- Hey amigo tranquilo - añadió Hiccup nuevamente mientras observaba desde su lomo, a lo que en parte el dragón obedeció

 _\- ¡Ja! ¿ves lo que te digo? - se burlo el recién llegado_

 _\- ¡Veo...! - El Alfa se calmó un poco al recordar que la idea no era comenzar una pelea - Veo que ni siquiera sabes de que hablas... si pide que me calme... es por que una parte de él se preocupa por ti... por lo que yo pueda hacerte_

 _\- ¡dile que no necesito de la preocupación de un humano! - exclamó casi a punto de gritar, como si se estuviera conteniendo de hacerlo_

Hiccup continuo observando, la tensión entre ambos era palpable en el ambiente. Se daba cuenta de que su dragón intentaba controlarse pero era el dragón recién llegado quien se lo ponía difícil

La discusión entre dragones continuaba sin que el pudiera entenderla, de hecho de la nada los dragones empezaron a volar en círculos, como impidiéndose el paso uno al otro y sin querer se habían acercado un poco. Aunque no comprendía del todo a que se debía el rencor que ese dragón guardaba para con el suyo, por un momento de locura pensó que les podría ayudar

- _¡sirve para algo y dime donde se oculta!_ \- exigió el recién llegado, Chimuelo lo miro sin saber de que hablaba - _¡Sabes a quien me refiero!_

 _"Niebla"_ pensó Chimuelo, no obstante sus ojos fueron demasiado expresivos - _¡Si, hablo de ella! - le dijo el dragón - ¿donde la tienen? - entonces el volumen de sus rugidos aumento considerablemente - ¡QUE DEJE YA DE OCULTARSE!_

Entonces un clásico y familiar sonido anuncio la llegada de un dragón mas. A gran velocidad Niebla apareció deteniéndose a un lado de Chimuelo - _Yo no me escondo ¡de nadie!_

Hiccup entrecerró los ojos nuevamente, pensativo, tomo nota de la aparición de Niebla, del lugar donde se había situado, y que su presencia parecía a razón de una exigencia del nuevo Furia Nocturna

La postura de la dragona tampoco paso inadvertida para el recién llegado, el verla volar a un lado de su hermano con tanta lealtad y la vez confianza solo lo ponía peor - _¿Qué tienen ellos de particular?_ \- se preguntó a si mismo en voz alta

\- _Ya deberías tener mas que claro que jamas ire contigo - dijo Niebla como si fuera algo que se cansaba de repetir - Pero si una pelea es lo que quieres..._

Hiccup tomo nota de nuevo, el humor del dragón había cambiado, parecía que algo muy en el fondo lo lastimaba, pero la emoción predominante era la ira. Y el parecido que el recién llegado tenía con su dragón era tal que no le fue difícil predecir su siguiente movimiento... El cual no permitiría

 _\- ¡No dije que pelearía...!_ \- logro murmurar el dragón antes de empezar a preparar plasma en su garganta

Al darse cuenta tanto Niebla como Chimuelo se prepararon para contraatacar cuando algo que les pareció sumamente loco aconteció

Aprovechando la distancia que los dragones acortaron sin saber, Hiccup se inclinaba un poco desde el lomo de Chimuelo y extendía nuevamente su mano al dragón - _¿Qué cree que hace? ¡detenlo!_ \- suplicó Niebla, no obstante en un arranque de confianza, Chimuelo no lo detuvo, mas bien miro expectante lo que pasaría

\- Hey - murmuro Hiccup al Furia Nocturna - tranquilo... sea lo que sea que te haya pasado... - El dragón de alguna manera había detenido el ataque que preparaba y miraba a Hiccup de forma extraña, no amenazante ni con desprecio, pero tampoco con rechazo, era como si se debatiera interiormente contra "eso" que le decía que podía confiar en él y esa otra parte que gritaba que lo acabara de una vez - Te aseguro... - continuo el chico - que puedes confiar en mi - la mano de Hiccup estaba a escasos centimetros de distancia y cuando notó la duda en el dragón comenzó a apartar la vista en señal de confianza

Sin embargo la parte que le gritaba al dragón que el chico no era fiar comenzó a ganar terreno. Y de pronto Hiccup por mero reflejo apartó la mano justo antes de que la mandibula del dragón se la arrebatara

Esto a su vez provoco una fuerte reacción en el dragón Alfa quien de inmediato apartó a su Jinete y rugio protectoramente. El otro Furia Nocturna parecía en una especie de lucha consigo mismo de la cual apenas logro salir, como si recordara el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba ahí

La mirada que el dragón le dirigió a Hiccup se tornó en sospecha, como si preguntara por que estuvo a punto de confiar en él.

\- _¿te diste cuenta cierto?_ \- preguntó Niebla, pues esa mirada le era familiar a la vez que las emociones que seguro estaba sintiendo, eso le había pasado a ella cuando se dio cuenta de la peculiaridad de Hiccup

- _Podemos explicarlo todo_ \- dijo Chimuelo al creer por un momento que ese pequeño acto de su jinete podría haber funcionado en algo - _Solo dale una oportunidad_

El dragón permaneció en silencio unos segundos mas - _Lo_ _haré_ \- respondió para sorpresa de los otros dos - _Pero sera sin humanos... y sin nadie más -añadió mirando a Niebla - de otra manera no te escuchare_

 _\- De acuerdo - aceptó Chimuelo sin detenerse a pensar_

 _El dragón recién llegado intercambio miradas con su hermano una última vez para después alejarse de ellos a gran velocidad_

 _\- ¿lo harás? - preguntó Niebla, aunque sonaba casi como afirmación_

 _\- No perderé la oportunidad - respondió Chimuelo_

 _\- ¿Y si resultará una trampa? - volvió a preguntar Niebla desconfiando completamente de el repentino cambio del dragón_

 _\- Como dije, no perderé la oportunidad - repitió el Alfa con decisión_

.

Después de aquella extraña situación Hiccup y los dos Furia nocturna volaban de regresó a Berk. Y aunque no había podido entender lo que se decían, Hiccup sentía que en realidad había averiguado más de lo que parecía

Jinete y dragones aterrizaron en la Arena de entrenamiento donde el resto de los Jinetes ya los esperaban expectantes, pues habían visto de lejos al nuevo furia Nocturna

\- Hiccup ¿qué paso? - preguntó Astrid - Por un momento pensamos que iban a pelear o algo así

\- ¿lograste entrenarlo? - preguntó Patapez en tono mas ansioso

\- ¿No te mato? - preguntó Brutacio

\- No - respondió el Jefe casualmente - pero creo que ya entendí cual es el problema - dijo en voz algo baja para que los Furia Nocturna no lo escucharan, incluso esperó a que estos se alejaran un poco de él para continuar - El problema entre Chimuelo y ese otro dragón no es por fuerza, o tierras o algo así

\- ¿Cuál es entonces? - preguntó Astrid en tono entre preocupado y curioso

\- Apuesto a que es un asunto de comida - dijo Brutacio recibiendo la mirada inoportuna de todos los demás - ¿Qué? ¡Tengo hambre!

El Jefe suspiro - Más bien yo diría que es un asunto de... ojos azules - dijo Hiccup mirando discretamente a Niebla, de inmediato el resto de los Jinete tomo el hilo del asunto

\- Ya entiendo - dijo Patan a voz en cuello - tu dragón le esta bajando la novia a ese otro

Hiccup puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro - Sí Patan... eso esta pasando

\- Espera espera Hiccup - dijo Patapez - hace un rato tenías intenciones de entrenar a ese dragón... Pero ¿pretendes que los tres convivan aquí en la isla aún sabiendo eso?

\- Ahh...no... no exactamente yo...

 _Niebla se había alejado completamente de la arena, Chimuelo se encontraba en la parte de afuera, casi riendo divertido. Siempre supo que su Jinete era bastante listo, y lo demostraba ahora al dar con parte del problema que tenía con su hermano... Sin embargo parecía que no estaba siendo tan perceptivo como siempre, pues había dado una afirmativa al comentario de Patan... Quien estaba mas que equivocado... ¡El no le estaba bajando ninguna novia a nadie! ¡ni pretendía hacerlo!_

 _Por otra parte, era obvio que Hiccup aún no comprendía el problema principal, y sería muy difícil que llegase a enterarse_

Enseguida continuo escuchando la conversación de los humanos

\- Eso si que sería grandeza para ti - decía Patapez - Tener tres Furia Nocturna ¿puedes imaginarlo?

\- Ahh yo... - titubeo Hiccup

\- ¡Olvida eso! - dijo Patan - Solo piensa que sería si Hiccup siguiera pensando como cuando eramos niños

\- ¡Lo se! - dijo Brutacio - Aun puedo recordarlo cuando arruino todo otra vez y dijo... "Pero mate a un Furia Nocturna" - dijo tratando de imitar el tono que Hiccup había usado, haciendo que el mismo rodara los ojos ante su mala imitación

\- ¿Imaginan lo fácil que seria para Hiccup hacerlo ahora si lo quisiera? - se preguntó Patapez

\- ¡Ja ja! Solo imaginen... - decía Patan - Hiccup presa de un episodio Vorpento se enfurece contra ese nuevo dragón y en lugar de querer entrenarlo...

\- ¡Bam! - dijo Brutacio - ¡Acaba con él... Y obtiene el trofeo que siempre deseo y que nadie ha tenido... el corazón de un Furia Nocturna!

\- ¡Hey hey esperen! - dijo Hiccup por fin, casi con expresión horrorizada - Aún si quisiera atacarme yo jamas lastimaría a ese dragón, mucho menos sabiendo que es familia de Chimuelo... Así que dejen de imaginar cosas...

\- Lo dices por que hace años que un dragón no intenta matarte - murmuro Patan

\- Te equivocas... ¿y sabes algo Patan? ¡Ya me atacó hace un rato! - el Jefe se cruzó de brazos

\- Quizá no te importa que te ataque a ti... pero ¿y si atacara a alguien de la isla? - preguntó Patapez con autentica duda - Ya sabes tu eres el Jefe y...

\- ¡No voy a hacerlo! Jamas lo haría - concluyó saliendo de la arena recordando que tenía algo que hacer

Algo que le era más importante. Y al notar la ausencia de su dragón y de Niebla en la arena le tomo prisa a ese asunto y comenzó a buscarlos por el pueblo

Empezó a preocuparse al no tener rastro de ninguno de los dos, de modo que apresuro el paso a los limites del bosque los cuales efectivamente el dragón Alfa tenía intenciones de cruzar

\- ¡Hey amigo! - llamó justo antes de que el dragón se perdiera de su vista

El Furia Nocturna lo miró como si hubiera sido descubierto en alguna travesura y algo encogido se dirigió a su Jinete - ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta, cierto? - El dragón lo miro algo culpable - Este bien amigo... se que no me dejaras que te acompañe pero, - el jinete se arrodillo para quedar ambos a la misma altura y miro a su dragón directo a los ojos mientras le acariciaba un poco - aunque no entienda por completo cual es el problema entre ustedes, sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo ¿cierto? - dijo al tiempo que extendía una de sus manos al dragón y este correspondía a su toque. La misma muestra de confianza que habían tenido por años, solo que su vínculo a estas alturas era increíblemente más fuerte que la primera vez - Siempre seras mi mejor amigo y jamas traicionare eso - prometió el Jefe con seriedad

Finalmente se separaron y Chimuelo retomó sus pasos hacia el bosque - Suerte amigo - murmuro Hiccup conforme veía a su dragón alejarse

.

Con gran decisión el Furia Nocturna corría por los bosques de Berk al esperado encuentro con su hermano, y no se detuvo hasta que llegó al mismo pequeño prado en el que se habían visto una noche anterior. Se detuvo de golpe al encontrarlo vacío y de inmediato comenzó a buscar con la vista por todas partes. No podía evitar mostrar cautela mientras miraba a su alrededor hasta que a sus espaldas percibió un pequeño movimiento. Lentamente se giro y finalmente se encontraron, frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes

.

Lentamente el Jefe caminaba de regreso a la aldea, en realidad iba bastante pensativo, no sabía que pensar exactamente del encuentro entre su dragón y el recién llegado y ¿para que ocultarlo? Aquello le preocupaba

\- Fue solo ¿cierto? - La voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos - Tu dragón... Solo eso explicaría por que no esta ahora contigo y por que estas tan preocupado

\- Soy algo obvio ¿cierto? - preguntó Hiccup retoricamente

\- Al menos sabemos que esta bien hasta ahora -aseguró Valka haciendo que su hijo frunciera el ceño

\- ¿Por que lo dices? - preguntó Hiccup con interés

\- Por que tu estas completamente tranquilo... - Hiccup continuo viéndola expectante - Sabes de que hablo... Hay un vinculo muy fuerte entre ustedes - Hiccup estaba por hablar pero no se lo permitió - No, no hablo de "ese" vinculo...

Hiccup se lo pensó unos segundos, no entendía de lo que su madre hablaba

\- Te dije que no debías pasarlo por alto - volvió a decir su madre - pero veo que lo has ignorado ¿de verdad no te sorprende que el veneno te haya afectado exactamente después de a él? De eso hablo

Entonces todo pareció claro en la mente del Jinete - El ¿el vorpento? - su madre asintió - ¿Es posible?

\- Dímelo tu - respondió su madre - Tu dragón parece haberlo asimilado ¿que hay de ti? ¿puedes hacerlo?

Hiccup ató algunos cabos en su mente, la pasada noche cuando encontró a su dragón peleando con el recién llegado no estaba completamente bajo el control del Vorpento, era más como si lo hubiera usado con total conciencia... Y era eso lo que su madre le pedía hacer ahora... no activarlo con la ayuda de su primo ni por un verdadero arranque de ira... Le pedía que lo hiciera para saber si su dragón estaba bien ¿podría hacerlo?

.

- _Bueno parece que ninguno de los dos ha tenido una vida de ensueño_

 _\- Solo eso puede explicar tu cambio de actitud - respondió Chimuelo sin bajar la mirada_

 _\- ¿Pero tu...? ¡por favor! Tu vida no debió de ser tan buena para acabar conviviendo con algo tan despreciable como los humanos... ¿o es que tienes algún plan o algo parecido? Por que créeme que casi parece que tu y... ese chico - dijo con desprecio - fueran amigos_

 _\- Lo somos - respondió Chimuelo en tono serio, los ojos verdes de su hermano se endurecieron - Escucha... no son lo que creíamos... al menos la mayoría... Sobre todo Hiccup - al escuchar su nombre el dragón rugió furioso - ¿cual es tu particular problema con él?_

 _\- Parece que le tienes demasiada lealtad... ¡algo que te aseguro que va a traicionar!... Los humanos no hacen mas que tirar a matar..._

 _\- Aún a consta de su vida te aseguro que jamas lastimaría a uno de nosotros - aseguró Chimuelo - Cuando TU lo atacaste... ¿acaso lo intento?_

 _\- ¿para que? Si te tiene para su defensa_

 _Para Chimuelo fue una insinuación más que obvia, todavía creía conocer a su hermano y ese comentario dejaba claro que pensaba que era una especie de esclavo o arma para Hiccup. Inconscientemente rugió por lo bajo_

.

Los ojos del Jefe permanecían cerrados, primero se veía totalmente concentrado pero ahora casi parecía frustrado. Finalmente suspiro y abrió sus ojos

\- De acuerdo... ¡no tengo idea de como hacerlo! - aceptó frustrado

\- ¿Algo de ayuda para activar el Vorpento, Hiccup? - dijo Patan que se acercaba a escena y le mostraba los puños arriba

.

 _\- Aún... si yo no estuviera ahí para ayudar, Hiccup jamas atentaría contra un dragón - decía el Alfa casi con dificultad, como si luchara con controlarse y a la vez se cansara de repetir lo mismo - Pero eso sí... no es buena idea que "alguien" se meta con mi mejor amigo... la mayor parte del tiempo sí estoy ahí para "su defensa"_

 _\- Esa es una lealtad increíble - comentó su hermano en un tono que no supo interpretar, ¿estaba tomando nota? ¿estaba reprochando? - Pareciera que no dudas de él_

 _\- Tengo muchas razones para confiar tanto en él... un significado de lealtad que quizá no te parezca familiar - su hermano esbozo una mueca de disgusto_

 _\- ¿Por que lo dices? - preguntó entre dientes_

 _\- Hiccup ganó la lealtad de Niebla... Algo que tú en años no has conseguido_

 _El nuevo dragón entrecerró los ojos - Solo te advierto que para los humanos nuestra especie son cualquier cosa menos "amigos"... deberías reconsiderar si tu... amigo merece tanta lealtad_

 _Aquel comentario dejo algo confundido a Chimuelo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su hermano ya se encontraba elevado por los cielos - No sera la última vez que me veas... Todavía tengo algo pendiente en tu isla_

.

 _ **"nuestra especie es cualquier cosa menos amigos"**_ Las palabras de su hermano seguían resonando en su mente por alguna razón, más no sabia cual, después de todo no le dijo algo que el desconociera, o al menos sabía que así era antes de que su Jinete lo cambiara todo

Esa misma tarde había escuchado a los demás Jinetes recordar cual era su forma de pensar, los dragones eran como un trofeo que lucir o algo parecido

De todas formas decidió restarle importancia y volver al pueblo, por lo que sabía Hiccup seguramente estaría en la arena de entrenamiento

.

\- Muy buen Hiccup ¿estas listo?

Nuevamente se habían reunido en la arena, Patan e Hiccup como siempre en el área de entrenamiento y el resto en la parte de arriba como espectadores

\- Muero por saber en donde lo golpeara esta vez - decía Brutilda a su hermano

Solo que esta vez el procedimiento al parecer sería un poco diferente. Bocon había preparado algunos blancos que colocó estrategicamente a ambos lados de Patan y el Jefe esta vez estaba armado con un hacha. Era un entrenamiento mucho mas serio que cualquiera de los anteriores, si Hiccup cometía un error su primo esta vez se llevaría mas que un simple moretón

\- Listo - respondió Hiccup bastante concentrado

\- Bien... - dijo Bocon desde arriba - Patan... Haz lo tuyo

Hiccup empuño el hacha no muy confiado de lo que hacía y centro su mirada en los blancos - ¿Que te pasa Hiccup? ¿Te da miedo empuñar una simple hacha? - retó el vikingo - ¿o acaso no sabes como usarla? ¡Oh espera ya se! ¡sigues sin poder levantarlas!

Ese último comentario pareció tener el efecto deseado, los ojos del Jefe se entrecerraron y el agarre en el arma se afianzo con confianza - ¡Vamos lanza que esperas! ¡Me estas aburriendo!

El rostro del Jefe esbozo una mueca controlada, era obvio que comenzaba a sentir que su sangre le quemaba

\- ¡Rápido Jefe! - dijo Patan - ¡Oh perdón... para ser Jefe eres una vergüenza!

Y finalmente lo logró... **"¡Eres una vergüenza!"** comenzó a resonar en la mente el Jinete quien cerro sus ojos de golpe al sentir la tortura. Todos los demas miraron la escena expectantes, si no se controlaba esta vez seria catastrófico. El corazón de muchos se detuvo un poco al ver la decisión con la que el Jefe empuño el hacha y la levantó preparándose para lanzarla

\- ¡Silencio! - gritó el Jefe

\- ¡Patan cubrete! - gritó Bocon desde arriba y el mencionado lo hizo como pudo mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba el golpe... que no llegó nunca

Lentamente el vikingo abrió los ojos y observó como el hacha que su primo había empuñado estaba clavada en el blanco que quedaba exactamente a centímetros suyos. El jefe continuaba con los ojos entrecerrados pero no parecía presa de la tortura como en ocasiones anteriores

\- ¡Oh thor! ¡Lo logro! - murmuro Patapez entusiasmado desde arriba y poco a poco los demás se unieron a su entusiasmo. incluido el Furia Nocturna que presencio la escena por completo, definitivamente celebraba el progreso de su Jinete

\- ¡Muy bien Hiccup! - felicitó Bocon desde arriba no obstante este parecía sin reaccionar - ¿Hiccup?

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Astrid preocupada también desde arriba

\- Esto es muy extraño - respondió el Jefe mirando sus manos como si tuvieran algo en particular - Siento el fuego del veneno correr por mis venas pero... Puedo controlarlo... - murmuro mirando con detenimiento su puño cerrado

Patan, que era el mas cercano de todos, se acercó curioso a ver que tanto miraba su primo en su puño cerrado. Se acercó lo suficiente, como si lo estuviera examinando medicamente - ¿puedes controlarlo? - preguntó mirando como su primo asentía - Pues yo no veo nada de particular... - En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el puño de Hiccup cambio de dirección - ¡Ahhh! ¿Por que hiciste eso? - exclamó el vikingo con ambas manos en la cara - ¿no que podías controlarlo?

-Bueno... Casi - aceptó el Jefe encongiendose un poco de hombros, pues en realidad había sido sin querer, ni el mismo se dio cuenta de cuando lo había golpeado - Lo sient...

\- Si ya se ya se - respondió - "Lo siento Patan" - imitó el mismo

\- Vaya y yo que pensé que no habría diversión esta vez - murmuró Brutilda

\- Lo mejor es que fue Patan quien buscó su puño... Pensar que pudo haberlo evitado - respondió Brutacio, lo bastante alto para que el mencionado escuchara y se molestara

\- ¿Y donde hubiera quedado la diversión? - respondió su gemela riendo junto a su hermano

.

En el otro extremo de la isla, en lo más profundo del bosque, un dragón de escamas oscuras como la noche y los ojos verde esmeralda rugía fuertemente al cielo, desde el cual empezaron a aparecer diversos tipos de dragones, desde Nadders o Pesadillas Monstruosas que atendieron a su rugido y aterrizaron alrededor del Furia nocturna en una pequeña reverencia

El Furia Nocturna entrecerró sus ojos verdes al tiempo que rugió una vez mas con autoridad, la cual los dragones obedecieron y volvieron al cielo con un destino en mente

El furia Nocturna casi sonrió _\- Veamos si tu amigo es tan leal como crees... hermanito_

 _._

\- ¿Esto quiere decir que el veneno ya no te controlara, osea, podrás atacar a alguien, de se necesario, con total precisión aún con el Vorpento? - preguntó Patapez interesado

\- Bueno - titubeo un poco el Jefe - podría decirse que... ¿Qué opinas tu amigo? - preguntó casualmente a su dragón que se hallaba a su lado

Este estaba a punto de responder cuando desde la aldea se escuchó un gritó que pedía auxilio - Oh no - murmuro el Jefe

\- Estoy seguro que fue por los muelles - explico Patapez que ya estaba montando a la Gronkle

\- Vamos Chimuelo - dijo el Jefe montando rápidamente al dragón

\- ¡Hiccup! - exclamó el herrero al tiempo que le lanzaba el hacha con la que había estado practicando, Hiccup la atrapó ágilmente pero miro al herrero interrogante

\- Por si la necesitas - respondió su primo en su lugar

\- No dudes en usarla como sabes - afirmó el herrero

El Jefe finalmente la aceptó - ¡vamos amigo! - y enseguida ambos salieron en la dirección dicha. El Furia Nocturna ganó altura y con su velocidad pronto estuvieron a medio camino pero fue justo ahí cuando una segunda llamada de auxilio los alertó. Siendo esta vez el rugido de un dragón expresando claro sufrimiento desde la dirección opuesta a la que iban

El vuelo se interrumpió y el Jinete percibió la indecisión en su dragón, se debatía entre acompañarlo o en dar auxilio a ese dragón que lo necesitaba - Esta bien Chimuelo - dijo el chico al tiempo que se ponía de pie en su lomo y aseguraba la aleta para que pudiera seguir volando solo - Hazte cargo... yo me ocupare de esto - el dragón rugio en protesta - Llamado de dragón si te necesito - acordó justo antes de que empuñara el hacha que le habían dado para su defensa y entonces saltó desde lo alto

El Furia Nocturna dudó unos segundos pero finalmente se decidió y voló en la dirección opuesta a la que su Jinete se había dejado caer

.

El Jefe cayó con agilidad en el suelo del muelle, miro a su alrededor sin encontrar nada en particular. Comenzaba a entrecerrar los ojos preguntándose que había pasado entonces, cuando vio aparecer a uno de los vikingos de la isla corriendo y gritando algo que en años no se había escuchado

\- ¡ATAQUE DE DRAGÓN!

\- ¿Qué? - se preguntó Hiccup aún si poder creerlo, pero acto seguido el cielo que hasta ahora era claro, se oscureció y muchos dragones de diversas especies comenzaron a lanzar fuego contra la aldea

.

Inconsciente de lo que pasaba en la aldea, el furia Nocturna se había desestabilizado en su vuelo por lo que había tenido que aterrizar. Observo unos segundos su aleta artificial pensando que Hiccup no la había asegurado bien. Pero no perdió tiempo en eso y continuo corriendo al sitio de donde escuchó el rugido

Se había alejado bastante de la zona poblada de Berk, intentaba dar con ese dragón que le había pedido auxilio pero por mas que buscara no había rastros de ningún dragón herido o algo parecido

Estaba por tomarse el regreso a la isla con calma cuando un gritó bastante conocido para él lo alertó de nuevo

 _\- ¡Ahhh! - gritó alguien desde la isla_

\- _¡Hiccup!_ \- pensó reconociéndolo de inmediato y emprendiendo su regreso a toda prisa

.

\- ¡Ahhh! - gritó Hiccup al tiempo que esquivaba uno de los disparos de uno de los dragones que atacaban la isla

\- ¡Hiccup! - gritó Astrid al tiempo que le lanzaba un escudo hacia el, él cual se quemó al instante por otro disparó

\- ¿Que hacemos Hiccup? - preguntó Patapez preocupado desde Albóndiga también intentando cubrirse

\- ¿Qué les esta pasando? ¿por que nos atacan? - preguntaron los gemelos

El Jefe se tomó un par de segundos para pensarlo, durante los cuales tuvo que esquivar otro de los ataques

\- No se lo que les pasa pero... ¡Ah! - exclamó bloqueando otro disparó con un objeto que tomo al azar - Tengo una idea... ¡Mamá, Astrid y Patapez intenten controlarlos! ¡Patan y los gemelos ayuden los que estén en peligro!

\- ¡De acuerdo! - dijo Patan al tiempo que lanzaba un escudo a espaldas de Hiccup el cual de nuevo fue calcinado, este lo miro algo asustado - ¿Qué?

\- Tiene razón Hiccup - intervinó Valka - Por alguna razón pareciera que tienen un particular interés en ti

\- ¡Solo hagan lo que les dije mientras yo regresó! - dijo mientras empezaba a tomar camino - ¡Pero por nada vayan a lastimarlos!

\- ¿por que siempre dices eso? - exclamó Patan - ¿Nunca piensas en que ellos si pueden lastimarnos a nosotros?

Hiccup rodó los ojos y comenzó a correr

\- ¡Jefe! ¿A donde va? - preguntó otro de los berkianos

\- ¡Tengo que traer a Chimuelo! Así se calmaran ¡No desobedecerán la orden de su Alfa! - Hiccup continuo corriendo hacia los limites del bosque con el propósito de encontrar a su dragón, pero cuando estuvo a punto de cruzarlos un imponente dragón de escamas oscuras y ojos verdes le impidió el paso

De la nada comenzó a rugir y gruñir contra él

.

Aún por tierra era mas veloz que otros dragones, pero se había alejado tanto de la aldea que volver le estaba tomando mas tiempo del que desearía

Mas, conforme se acercaba, escuchaba en la isla el sonido semejante al de una batalla, podía ver a varios dragones atacando y los humanos gritando ese sonido que para él fue tan familiar antes "¡Ataque de dragón!"

Tenía muy claro que esos días en los vikingos les daban muerte se habían acabado gracias a su Jinete, por ello se intrigaba aún mas por volver a escucharlos. No obstante, entre todos aquellos sonidos, volvió a distinguir un gritó de parte de su Jinete, aquello mostraba que este estaba en peligró, pero enseguida, el característico sonido de su especie también se escuchó

Ese sonido que solo podía corresponder a un solo dragón, y el haberlo escuchado justo después de a su Jinete solo le hizo pensar en lo peor por lo que acelero sus pasos tanto como aún podía

 _"¡No se habrá atrevido!"_ pensaba mientras veía mas de cerca los limites del bosque con la aldea

Pero al cruzarlos, tuvo ante sus ojos la escena que jamas pensó ver...

El recién llegado, _su_ hermano, rugió de dolor al momento que una filosa hacha fue clavada en su cuerpo causándole una profunda herida, y no conforme con eso, la mano que empuñaba esa hacha la desencajó para volver a clavarla muy cerca del corazón del dragón. Esta vez el rugido de dolor del dragón hizo eco por toda la isla

Los ojos verdes del dragón lo miraban de una forma que se le hizo ¿le pedía ayuda? ¿de la misma forma que cuando eran niños durante al ataque? Sin embargo la impresión en el Dragón Alfa aún era demasiada, tanto que poco a poco fue tomando consciencia del hecho. No cometería el mismo error, sin embargo, cuando clavo la mirada en el hacha que había herido a su hermano, vio con cierto temor que esa hacha le era familiar...

Con el corazón temblando continuo observando, la mano que empuñaba el hacha era firma pero de pronto se tornó temblorosa al igual que el resto de su cuerpo... De pronto esa persona que hasta ahora le daba la espalda pareció consiente de su presencia, lentamente se giro hacia él... con el cabello mas alborotado que de costumbre y la respiración agitada... De pronto los ojos del dragón se encontraron... con los de su Jinete

El dragón Alfa tembló por dentro - _No... no es posible... Hiccup_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _No hay solución_**

 ** _._**

 ** _No hay claridad_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ya no hay salida_**

 ** _._**

 _ **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_


	7. No hay salida

**N/A: ¡Lo se, lo se! Se lo que deben estar pensando pero... enserio, este capítulo es probablemente uno de los que mas me ha costado escribir, espero valga la pena la espera... ¡disfruten! y xcierto ¿recuerdan al sujeto que apareció en el capítulo 4? ¡no lo pasen por alto!**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 _ **No hay salida**_

 _ **.**_

El dragón Alfa lucía mas que impactado, su Jinete continuaba apretando esa arma con firmeza y su mirada era extrañamente dura y fría. Verlo así era demasiado, más quien lo ayudo a recobrarse un poco fue el dragón que había sido lastimado y continuaba mirándolo suplicante

Una parte de él le decía que se acercara para comprobar que tanto había sido el daño, mas su cuerpo no se movía. Poco a poco fue recuperando la movilidad y de forma lenta se fue acercando. Pero mientras lo hacía, su mirada se encontró nuevamente con la de su Jinete, al principio sus ojos continuaban sin reflejar ninguna emoción pero al sostener su mirada poco a poco recobraron su calidez habitual

Su respiración se iba calmando pero continuaba agitada, no obstante el ver algo extraño en la mirada de su dragón lo hizo consiente de nuevo - Chimuelo - le dijo con suavidad al ver el estado en el que dragón estaba, y junto a eso intentó acercarse a él, mas ante su primer paso el dragón retrocedió - ¿Chimuelo que te...? - Fue en ese momento, cuando intentó extender al dragón una de sus manos cuando fue consiente de que sus manos empuñaban algo.

De pronto sentía como un millón de miradas se posaban en él. Tembloroso observó el arma que tenía en sus manos... un hacha... un hacha que estaba manchada de sangre...

Su ojos primero se mostraron extrañados, pero la profunda mirada de los ojos verdes del dragón le caló aún más hondo...

Vio al dragón herido que yacía a su lado, a centímetros de él, con dos profundas heridas. Su rostro primero experimento desconcierto, pero poco a poco pareció asimilarlo... En un gritó ahogado soltó el hacha en sus manos con el rostro sumamente impactado, ¡¿Que rayos había hecho?!... Era mas que obvio... Lo que nunca creyó posible... Lo que juro que jamas haría... lo que se creía incapaz de hacer

Aún en shock se acercó lentamente al dragón lastimado, a quien su hermano estaba intentando reanimar pero que en realidad se veía mas que débil. Sin poder decir nada intentó tocar al dragón lastimado pero en respuesta recibió un feroz y amenazante gruñido de su dragón - Chimuelo yo... yo... - Sin embargo el Furia Nocturna volvió a rugir tratando de alejarlo de su hermano - Yo no... - El Jefe intentó acercarse nuevamente a su dragón pero este en claro rechazó lo empujo lejos de ellos e incluso amenazó con mas si se acercaba

Sabía que no podía entender lo que el Alfa expresaba, pero podía asegurar que eran unas palabras muy familiares para él

 _ **"¡No... apártate de él... Largo!"**_

La mirada de Hiccup volvió a perderse, iba de entre el dragón herido y su dragón que lo miraba con desprecio - yo no... no... - pero por mas que intentara decirlo las palabras no salían. Su mirada iba de el dragón herido y el hacha que él había empuñado... Negaba con su cabeza ante la situación pero aún así era consiente de lo que había hecho, mas no hallaba como explicárselo siquiera si mismo

\- ¿Qué paso? - preguntaban algunos vikingos de Berk en un susurro a penas audible entre los Jinetes

\- Hiccup intentó matar a ese dragón - dijo en susurro la gemela

\- ¡auch! - exclamaron ambos gemelos al recibir un golpe por parte del herrero que los miro acusadoramente, pues había visto la reacción del Jefe al escucharlos

\- ¿Qué? - se quejó Brutacio - Eso paso... todos lo vimos

Los ojos del Jefe se cerraron con fuerza ante esas palabras, pues los gemelos lo habían aclarado todo muy bien, eso era lo que parecía, eso era lo que fue... Había tirado a matar al dragón

La respiración del Jefe volvió a agitarse y comenzó a actuar como esas veces en que el veneno lo torturaba... no obstante esta vez no era el veneno y aún así, sentía que dolía mucho peor

\- Hiccup... - intentó decir Astrid acercándose a él al ver su reacción - Tu no...- sin embargo el Jinete rechazó su acercamiento, volvió su mirada hacia el dragón agonizante que parecía decirle algo a su dragón

Algo que él no entendía, pero la mirada de rechazó y decepción que recibió otra vez de parte de su mejor amigo le dolió mas que cualquier cosa que hubiera enfrentado antes

A pasos pequeños el chico intentó acercarse nuevamente a ellos - Amigo... - más en respuesta solo recibió un rugido que lo hizo apartarse de nuevo - Yo no... Lo...siento - Lentamente Hiccup fue retrocediendo hasta que finalmente les dio la espalda y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria sin un destino en mente pero sin poder decir nada mas

\- Hiccup - intentó Astrid detenerlo pero ella fue detenida por la madre del chico

\- Lo que más querrá es estar solo - dijo Valka sin apartar la vista de su hijo

\- Pero... ¿qué paso con él? - preguntó Astrid con la voz algo quebrada al ver de nuevo la escena de Chimuelo y el dragón a quien Hiccup había herido

De hecho, la mayoría de los presentes tenían la vista fija en ellos y en su Jefe que iba caminando sin rumbo dándoles la espalda... Estaban desconcertados, ninguno sabía lo suficiente sobre lo que había pasado para llevar a su Jefe a hacer algo como lo que hizo

 _"Yo hice esto"_ pensaba el Jefe mientras caminaba y apretaba fuertemente los ojos

.

Nadie sabia exactamente la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado, pero parecía haber sido demasiado

De pronto los berkianos levantaron los ojos al ver a los dragones que los habían atacado momentos antes aparecer de nuevo, por un momento pensaban que recibirían otro ataque pero sorprendente mente algunos de estos dragones descendieron hasta donde aún estaba Chimuelo y su hermano herido

Intercambiaron algunos sonidos ilegibles para los humanos y levantaron al dragón lastimado llevándoselo lejos de ahí, dejando al Furia Nocturna Alfa solo mirando como lo alejaban de ellos

\- ¿Que pasara con él ahora? - preguntó Patapez observando al dragón, quien primero había observado como los demás cargaban con el dragón para segundos después intentar por si mismo abrir la aleta artificial sin éxito alguno, su frustración ante ese hecho fue mas que evidente, solo por la forma en que miraba la aleta, lamentando no poder volar

Ninguno pudo responder, por que ninguno tenía esas respuesta, todos continuaron observando como el Alfa rugía hacia los dragones que se alejaban con su hermano, sus rugidos evidenciaban frustración, dolor, desesperación y todo lo semejante

El Furia nocturna miro su aleta artificial una vez mas para un segundo después azotarla contra el suelo como si quisiera que desapareciera

\- Chimuelo - escuchó a sus espaldas una suave voz - tranquilo... - decía Astrid queriendo calmarlo al tiempo que extendía una mano hacía él - Hiccup no quiso... - no obstante al momento que ella pronuncio su nombre el dragón rugió contra ella haciendo que esta retrocediera

Sin embargo de pronto la furia se esfumo de los ojos del dragón, de pronto se tornaron algo tristes, como si el dragón repentinamente dejase de sentirse furioso y esta fuese reemplazado por dolor

Sin saberlo, imitó los mismos pasos de su Jinete, poco a poco retrocedió hasta que finalmente les dio la espalda y corrió hacia un lugar desconocido para el resto

Jefe y Alfa, los lideres de Berk de dragones y vikingos de pronto habían desaparecido, dejando desprotegido el pueblo... Algo que no paso desapercibido para cierta persona que se ocultaba entre los árboles, desde donde había presenciado todo... El sujeto sonrió algo malévolo... - Perfecto - murmuro

No obstante, este misterioso sujeto desconocía el hecho de que el también era observado, y que el no había sido el único que sabía exactamente como se habían dado las cosas... Unos ojos azules lo miraron con desconfianza para justo después buscar con la mirada la dirección a la que los lideres de Berk se habían dirigido

Ella tenía en sus garras la posibilidad de que la mayor fortaleza de la isla no desapareciera, y fuera quien fuera ese sujeto no permitiría que se saliera con la suya

.

La noche iba cayendo sobre la isla, pero esta no tenía la misma pinta que las anteriores, de alguna manera tenía algo que la hacía eterna

Sin querer, sus pasos sin rumbo lo guiaron inconsciente hacia una cala demasiado familiar para él, y no estaba seguro de si era el mejor lugar para él en ese momento

Su mente que hasta ese momento seguía sin haber reaccionado completamente de pronto lo golpeo con miles de recuerdos. A cualquier lugar que mirara veía una escena que lo hacía sentir peor

Escenas tales como a un dragón de escamas oscuras corriendo de él haciéndole perseguirlo para ponerle una silla de montar, o un dragón dibujando su rostro en la tierra... Pero sobre todo, a un dragón que era considerado el mayor peligro del mundo dándole por primera vez su confianza a un ser humano, a un chico al que todos rechazaban , un chico en el que nadie creía... Ese dragón si había creído en él... Ese Furia nocturna si confiaba en él

Y ese recuerdo, del momento que se formo su vinculo, fue demasiado, el Jefe finalmente no pudo evitarlo por mas tiempo, sus piernas flaquearon y calló de rodillas contra el césped

¿Como había podido traicionar su confianza de esa manera?

 ** _Amigo... yo te falle_**

 ** _confiaste en mi_**

 ** _creíste_** ** _en mi_**

 ** _¡Y aún así falle!_**

Por primera vez en muchos años, el Jefe, el mejor Jinete de dragón... ¡El Gran amo de dragones!... Se sentía sin salida

Unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos verdes contra el césped. Tal debió ser el dolor del Jinete que no se percató de los ojos azules que lo miraban a sus espaldas, para un par de segundos después... desaparecer como lo repentinamente lo hace la Niebla

.

Sin proponerselo sus pasos se habían acelerado, al grado que ahora corría con desesperación por los bosques de Berk, como si así fuera a huir de todo lo que lo atormentaba en ese momento

La escena se repetía y se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, su mejor amigo lastimando de muerte a uno de los suyos... _a su hermano_... Eso era demasiado para cualquiera

El Furia Nocturna corría sin rumbo aparente, más su subconsciente lo guió al único lugar en el que creía encontrar verdadera tranquilidad. De pronto se detuvo, y tuvo ante si la cala... Por un momento reprochó a su subconsciente por haberlo llevado hasta ahí, pero después de un suspiro comenzó a bajar y a caminar lentamente por el césped, creyendo que era el único en el lugar

En el otro extremo de la cala, recostado contra una roca que escondía su presencia se encontraba el Jefe de la isla, sentado y recostado contra dicha roca con las rodillas algo flexionadas en las que apoyaba sus brazos y su mirada fija en un punto sin importancia

Repasaba la escena en su mente vez tras vez... ¿como es que _él_ lo había hecho?... intentaba calmarse un poco respirando profundo varias veces, sabía que si se concentraba en el hecho de haber herido al dragón no daría con la verdad, pero de una u otra forma él lo había hecho. El Jefe suspiro una vez mas al tiempo que recostaba su cabeza contra la roca y apretaba los ojos _"Yo hice eso"_

Y la peor parte no era esa precisamente... Su mente recordaba muy bien la mirada de desprecio que le dio su dragón, la forma en que lo rechazó,

 _ **"¡apártate de él... largo!"...**_ La forma en que lo apartó de su hermano creyendo que lo lastimaría mas... No criticaría jamas si su dragón no lo perdonaba... pero haberle fallado de esa forma después de que él le dio su confianza... le dolía en el alma

\- Perdón... - murmuró mas para si mismo, más su mente un poco más clara, le respondido que probablemente jamas podrías pedir perdón, no lo culparía si su dragón no lo escuchaba al menos una vez más

Sin saber hasta ese momento que el dragón Alfa estaba mas cerca de lo que creía. A la orilla de la cascada, el dragón se había recostaba con el mas absoluto sigilo, manteniendo a su Jinete inconsciente de su presencia

Pero un pequeño e insignificante sonido le delató, y el Jefe de pronto despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar a alguien más en la cala. Mas rápido de lo que creía se puso de pie y localizó con la mirada la fuente de ese pequeño sonido

\- Chimuelo - murmuro al verlo, y a su vez la familiar voz del Jinete alertó al dragón quien también se puso de pie al instante, lo miro fijo unos segundos y retrocedió - ¡Amigo espera! - dijo sin pensar queriendo detenerlo al tiempo que se acercó un poco, pero el dragón aunque se detuvo, lo miro advirtiéndole que guardara la distancia

El tiempo que tenía era limitado, lo sabía, por lo que se apresuro - Escucha... - el chico suspiro - yo no quería... - sin embargo esas simples palabras parecieron afectar mucho al dragón - ¡Chimuelo espera! - exclamó desesperado cuando el dragón desapareció de su vista, sin embargo lo conocía bastante para saber que no había ido muy lejos, pues no podía volar

\- ¡Chimuelo! - comenzó a gritar hacia todas direcciones en tono desesperado - ¡Chimuelo!... ¡amigo! ¡Escucha!... ¡no era mi...! ¡yo no...! ¡Si yo pudiera... si hubiera alguna forma...si... yo...yo! - La voz del Jefe de pronto se apagó, por mas que quisiera, no encontraba palabras adecuadas, el Jinete se sentía atrapado, preso, si salída - ¡¿Por que hice esto?! - exclamó desesperado

.

 _ **¡¿Por que hice esto?!**_

Desde una de las mas altas ramas de un árbol de la cala, el Furia Nocturna escuchó la desesperación en la voz de su Jinete, y se permitió una pequeña ojeada, la cual lamentó... el chico estaba de rodillas contra el césped, de verdad parecía sentirse atrapado... ver a si al chico lo lastimó, no podía ocultarlo... Jamas lo había visto tan mal, tan desesperado, tan vulnerable... Y era en cierta forma, por su causa

De pronto su mente le hizo una pregunta que las últimas emociones no le habían permitido... _¿acaso no podía... escucharlo al menos.. o...?_

Y es que no podía negar que le dolía ver a su Jinete en esa situación, se veía realmente mal, verlo así le sembró una pequeña duda sobre lo que había visto, pero las palabras de su agonizante hermano no le permitían pensar con claridad

 ** _¡El lo hizo! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Tu mismo lo viste!_**

El Furia Nocturna tuvo que apartar la vista de su Jinete, y a la vez intentar ordenar su mente, recordar a su hermano y ver al chico destrozado no le ayudarían a hacerlo. Así que resistiendose a dar una última ojeada al chico, abandono la cala

\- ¿por que tuve que hacer esto? - articulo Hiccup en apenas un murmullo. Mantuvo la cabeza abajo unos segundos mas mientras se calmaba, y enseguida intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo, pero... - ¡auuu! - se quejó al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a su brazo izquierdo, a su hombro mas exactamente, había sentido una pequeña punzada, algo extraño pues nunca había pasado, por lo que decidió pasarlo por alto

.

Un poco más alejado de la cala, en lo más profundo del bosque de Berk, el Furia Nocturna caminaba muy pensativo, tanto que se sorprendo bastante cuando una figura de escamas grisáceas aterrizó impidiéndole el paso y fijo sus ojos azules en él

 _-¡Ya basta! ¡eres un completo idiota! - acusó la dragona con firmeza,_

 _el Alfa entrecerró los ojos sin entenderle - Ahora no ¿si? - se limitó a decir creyendo que ella había ido en busca de una de sus famosas peleas_

 _\- ¡¿no oíste?! ¡Estoy cansada de ti y de tus emociones revueltas!_

 _\- Ni entiendes si quiera "mis emociones revueltas" - respondió el dragón en tono serio evadiendo su mirada - déjame ¿quieres?_

 _\- ¡escucha por una sola vez! - dijo la dragona obligandolo a verla a los ojos - ¡Y escucha bien por que no voy a repetirlo! - Chimuelom ignoro la seriedad de la dragona y le dio la espalda - ¡usa la inteligencia de la que tanto alardeas!... ¡Hiccup esta en peligro...! - el Furia Nocturna continuo de espaldas sin responderle pero sus ojos se habían abierto de golpe y su corazón comenzó a temblar - ¿oíste? ¡Puede morir!_

.

Aún en la cala, el Jefe que ya se veía mucho mas calmado e incluso decidido caminaba en dirección a la salida - Tengo que arreglar esto - murmuro con firmeza

Sin embargo detuvo su andar al ver entre la oscuridad del bosque varias sombras humanas pasar sigilosas entre los árboles. El Jefe se ocultó un poco para no ser visto, y fue entonces cuando distinguió entre las sombras una que le era familiar... El Jefe entrecerró los ojos e inconsciente apretó los puños... Le era demasiado familiar

.

Como su nombre lo dice, Niebla había desaparecido tan pronto como había dado advertencia al Alfa, y cumplió con lo dicho, no volvió a repetirlo, igual no era necesario

El Furia nocturna caminaba por el bosque de vuelta a la zona poblada de la isla, aún sin saber que hacer exactamente, pues el impacto de los últimos acontecimientos y el sentimiento de traición continuaban presentes

Cuando de repente el dragón detuvo su andar al escuchar unos cautelosos pasos a su alrededor. Subio la guardia de inmediato y empezó a ver hacia todas las direcciones... Cuando de pronto solo sintió como una cuerda se amarraba a su cuello desde su espalda y lo jalaba hacia atrás, y eso no fue todo, acto seguido vio como de todas partes salían sombras humanas que se lanzaban sobre él con el afan de impedir que escapara o atacara

El Furia Nocturna luchaba contra ellos para poder safarce pero era inútil, entre todos lo tenían muy bien aprisionado, ni siquiera podía rugir o emitir sonido alguno

Cuando de pronto de entre las sombras emergió una silueta más, el dragón entrecerró los ojos para verlo mejor, más el recién llegado llevaba cubierta la cara y no había dicho ni una sola palabra, pero al percibir el comportamiento de quienes lo capturaban, era obvio que se trataba de su líder

\- Vaya vaya - dijo por fin el recién llegado - Pensé que capturarte sería mas complicado... pero creo que mi plan es perfecto después de todo - En una postura bastante arrogante el sujeto levantó uno de sus pies e intentó aplastar la cara del dragón, algo que a duras penas logro evitar este logrando rugir amenazadoramente

\- ¡Le dije que no copearía! - dijo uno de los hombres que sujetaban a Chimuelo

\- Creo que tendrá que ser por las malas - murmuro el sujeto, aunque parecía disfrutar la situación, entonces Chimuelo observó como buscaba entre sus ropas y de estas sacaba una pequeña piedra que relucía aún en la oscuridad y la ponía frente a sus ojos mientras que con la otra mano levantaba una afilada lanza para amenazarlo

Chimuelo luchaba con no mirar el fulgor rojo de la piedra pero le estaba siendo difícil, el sujeto sonrió con malicia - Prepárate para perder tu voluntad

Chimuelo continuo luchando con no mirar el famoso brillo y en un golpe de furia logró soltar una de sus patas la cuál uso sin pensar para atacar al sujeto - ¡Ahora veras! - exclamó con furia mientras retomaba su lanza y se disponía a clavarla contra el dragón cuando de pronto el sujeto recibió un fuerte golpe que lo derribó contra el suelo

Todos se giraron para ver al culpable de dicho acto. Y de inmediato lo encontraron, a escasos metros de ellos, estaba de pie del Jefe de la isla mirando furioso al sujeto - ¡ALÉJATE DE MI DRAGÓN!

* * *

 **N/A: Y esto aún no se termina... les invitó a escuchar esta vez _"No way out"_ es la versión en ingles de No hay salida, solo que es más extendida**

 _ **AVANCE**_

 _ **"no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo lo poderoso que te volvías, tu tenías la fuerza que a mi me faltaba"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Tu eres mi mejor amigo... mi mejor amigo"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Que interesante... Un Alfa... Un título tentador"**_

 **N/A: Y uno más... lectores de "Casi letal" ¿recuerdan a ese pequeño dragón que causó todo? Sí, el famoso Vorpento... Pues volverá a aparecer, con todo y su veneno (Nunca mejor dicho)**

 **¿Y que opinan de este capítulo? ¡no olviden los reviews!... Xcierto... ¿qué creen que fue lo que pasó con Hiccup?**


	8. Liberados

**N/A: Realmente un millón de disculpas, el capítulo estaba listo pero primero tuve problemas para subirlo y después con la conexión de internet...Como sea espero valga la pena la espera... ¡Disfruten!**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **Liberados**

\- ¡ALEJATE DE MI DRAGÓN!

El sujeto cayó contra el suelo a poca distancia del Furia Nocturna, bastante molesto por haber sido derribado, aún en el suelo alargó su mano para dar alcance nuevamente a la lanza que hacia unos segundos tenía

Hiccup tomó nota de esto, sabiendo bien para que necesitaba el arma no le perimitiría tomarla de nuevo. En un rápido movimiento activo el gas de _inferno_ y la lanzó contra los captores del Furia Nocturna - ¡Chimuelo liberate! - ordenó al tiempo que el se lanzaba hacia el sujeto para tratar de inmovilizarlo

Al mismo tiempo el Furia Nocturna hizo uso de su fuerza para quitarse de encima a quienes lo apresaban, quienes no pusieron resistencia cuando de pronto se vieron amenazados por la exploción que ocasiono la espada, y de un momento a otro estaban bastante lejos del dragón quien los había derribado contra el suelo

\- ¡Vuelve a Berk Chimuelo... ya rápido! - ordenó el Jefe en cuando lo vio libre

Al escucharlo, el Furia Nocturna se apresuro a localizar al Jefe, quien seguía en el suelo forcejeando cuerpo a cuerpo con el desconocido. Hiccup había tenido ventaja al principio pero poco a poco iba siendo sometido por el desconocido - ¡Yo me hare cargo...trae al resto de los...!

\- ¡No, no lo hara! - exclamó el encapuchado con quien luchaba - ¡ustedes... No dejen ir al dragón!

Entonces de nuevo el Furia Nocturna se vio rodeado por los sujetos al mando del desconocido, que empezaban a reponerse

\- ¡Sal de aquí! - insitio Hiccup - ¡Ya! - decía mientras intentaba quitarse de encima al sujeto, cuando repentinamente un fuerte golpe se lo quito de encima, alejandolo a varios metros de él - ¿Chimuelo? - preguntó algo incredulo al ver que lo había ayudado, pues en realidad no lo esperaba

Más no pudo darle mucha atención a ello, pues casi de inmediato se vieron rodeados por todos esos sujetos desconocidos y su lider se volvía a poner en pie. Hiccup tambien se había levantado e intentaba poner distancia entre ellos y los enemigos

\- Lo mejor es salir de aquí- Y en un acto completamente reflejo, se giro y se dispuso a volver a su conocida silla de montar, pero sorpresivamente el Furia Nocturna le impidio montar. La mirada de Hiccup volvio a apagarse al tiempo que entendía y recordaba a que se debía esa actitud, Hiccup incluso retrocedió un par de pasos ante la actitud del dragón pero entonces recordó lo apremiante de la situación en la que estaban

El Furia Nocturna sin embargo, tampoco lo abandono, si no que en un rápido movimiento le lanzó la espada que segundos antes él había lanzado en su defensa, Hiccup la tomó preparandose para usarla, al menos era un hecho que lucharían juntos

\- Son demasiados, Dragón Alfa - murmuro mientras los observaba como lentamente quedaban rodeados

Y no es como si no lo hubiera notado, en verdad necesitaban refuerzos, por lo que de pronto comenzó a rugir y a cerrar los ojos, intentaba invocar su estado Alfa, era obvio, pero no lo lograba

El sujeto, el lider, quien por cierto en todo momento había cuidado con no dejar caer la capucha que ocultaba su rostro comenzó a reir - En verdad no pense que esto sería tan fácil - afirmó - ¿a quien tenemos aquí? nada menos que al Jefe de la isla... el Amo de dragones ¿debería sentirme honrado? - preguntó con sarcasmo - ¿quieres una reverencia o algo así? por que no pienso dartela... ¿no dices nada? - preguntó al ver la expresión de Hiccup totalmente neutral

\- Sí... - respondio por fin - una disculpa por mi falta de modales... tampoco pienso reverenciarte

El Jefe de inmediato se vio amenazado por la punta de una lanza en su cuello, era obvio que al desconocido no le gustaban la bromas

\- ¿y que procede ahora Jefe? quiero decir, llegaste hasta aquí tu solo, algo no muy inteligente diría yo... he de decir que esperaba fueras mas listo

\- Solo lo bastante listo como para descubrirte... y lo suficiente para detenerte

\- ¿Eso crees? - preguntó el sujeto en son de burla al tiempo que se retiraba la capucha y por primera vez dejaba a la vista su rostro, dejando tanto a Jefe como dragón con un gritó ahogado, sin ocultar la sorpresa

Y es que la sorpresa de vio reflejada en los rostros de ambos, pues los dos notaron algo familiar en él, apesar de no haberlo visto nunca antes. Pero un par de segundos mas tarde Hiccup parecio encontrar de donde sacaba el parecido, observo su cabello ligeramente largo y en tono negro cubriendo parte de su cara, y algunas cicatrices en el mismo - Drago - murmuro Hiccup pensativo

.

Mientras tanto en el centro de la isla, los vikingos y Jinetes limpiaban parte del desastre ocacionado recientemente por el ataque de los dragones

\- ¿Creen que esten bien? - se preguntaba Astrid - Ya hace mucho que ambos desaparecieron

\- Quiza nos necesiten - respondio Patapez - ¿no deberíamos ir?

Casi de inmediato todos los Jinetes montaron a sus dragones, pero cuando intentaron volar estos no respondieron

\- ¡¿que, que?! ¡No justo ahora! - exclamó Patan - ¡Pedaso de Pesadilla Monstruosa MUEVETE! ¡Haz algo! - Sin aparentemente presarle mucha atención el dragón "casualmente" se prendio en llamas... quemando al Jinete... - ¡AHHHH!

Astrid rodó los ojos mientras veía a Patan correr en circulos tratando de apagar el fuego

\- Astrid no es el unico - dijo Patapez que montaba a la Gronkle que tambien se negaba a despegar

\- Y creo que nuestro dragon se rompio... de nuevo - dijo Brutacio

\- ¡¿pero por que?! - se preguntó la chica

\- ¡Debe ser una orden de su "Alfa"! - dijo Patan queriendo imitar la voz de su Jefe - ¡claro... solo nos dejara volar si en verdad nos necesita!

\- Quiza despues de todo es una buena noticia - pensó Patapez - Si Chimuelo no los ha invocado quiere decir que todo esta bien... De lo contrario hacia horas que nos hubieran llamado... ¿no?

.

Chimuelo rugio frustrado una vez mas mientras estaba espalda con espalda con el Jefe, una vez que el desconocido reveló su rostro la situación se había vuelto más apremiante... ¡¿Pero por que no podía adoptar el modo Alfa?!

Hiccup mientras tanto intentaba desviar la atención del dragón y sus frustrados intentos, ahora miraba con sospecha a ese misterioso chico que había aparecido de la nada

El recien llegado por su parte se burlaba desde que escucho el murmurllo del Jefe - ¿tu crees? Quiza si eres mas listo de lo que pareces despues de todo - el Jefe continuaba mirandolo desconcertado como si no le encontrara explicación a lo que el mismo había dicho - Si... no eres el primero en poner esa expresión despues de mirarme

\- Pero... ¿como... es que..? Drago Manodura no... el esta... el no..." - Decía el Jefe sin poder coordinar bien sus ideas, aunque en realidad era sencillo, el enorme parecido fisico hablaba por si solo pero a la vez le parecía imposible

\- Como dije no eres el primero en dudarlo... en realidad, nadie lo ha creido - añadio con cierto pesar y descepción que creyó ocultar pero que Hiccup reconocio muy bien - Pero no te ensusiasmes, aún no es el momento para que conozcas toda la historia... Basta con que sepas que despues de este día nadie lo dudara otra vez... No despues de que haya acabado con el Gran Jefe Hiccup y haya entregado su cabeza junto al corazón palpitante de su Furia Nocturna

Hiccup ve de reojo a su dragón y se estremece un poco al escuchar la última frase _"su corazón palpitante"_ como bien le habían dicho horas antes, ese era el trofeo mas codiciado por un vikingo y jamas obtenido. La pequeña punzada que antes había sentido en su hombro izquierdo aparecio de nuevo pero esta vez un poco mas fuerte, el a su vez trató de ocultar el dolor

\- Pero antes, creo que a todos nos vendra bien algo de diversión... Digo tampoco creerán que su "majestad" me lo dejo tan fácil - entonces su vista comenzó a ir de entre el dragón y el humano, Hiccup se percató de eso, estaba decidiendo a quien atacarían primero, y parecia estar eligiendo al dragón

El Furia Nocturna, ignorando lo que el nuevo enemigo planeaba con respecto a él, comenzó a sentir un inoportuno dolor en la cabeza... muy parecido al que provocaba el veneno Vorpento.

\- ¿Chimuelo? - murmuro el chico siendo el unico que percibio esto... y se preocupó todavía más, un ataque del veneno sería lo menos apropiado en ese momento... No podía permitir que lo atacaran

Sin embargo, quiza su mirada fue demasiado obvia. El desconocido sonrio de forma malevola - ¡Aparten al "Jefe"! - ordenó

Y de inmediato tres sujetos aprisionaron los brazos de Hiccup hacia atras a modo de que no pudiera moverse. El Furia Nocturna reaccionó un poco al ver como alejaban a su Jinete de su lado

\- ¡Atrapen al dragón! - Esta vez se requirio de mas de cinco hombres para intentar apresar al dragón quien se mantenía luchando a pesar de que el veneno parecía estar despertando de nuevo

\- ¡Nooo! - exclama Hiccup cuando ve al lider acercarse al Furia Nocturna con su lanza en alto

\- ¡TE HAN DICHO QUE ERES INCREIBLEMENTE MOLESTO! - Exclamó el desconocído cambiando de objetivo, acercandose poco a poco a Hiccup mientras levantaba el arma

La expresión en el rostro de Chimuelo se alarmó y continuo luchando con soltarse al ver al chico en peligro

\- ¡Solo mirate! ¿que pretendías al venir a enfrentarme tu solo? - la mirada de Hiccup se fue directo a su dragón haciendo que el sujeto riera - Salvarlo... si claro... ¿que no lo has notado? ¡No tienes oportunidad! ¡Este dragón ya no te es leal! ¡No despues de lo que hiciste!

Esa última frase fue un duro golpe para Hiccup, la escena de él hiriendo a ese otro Furia Nocturna no dejaba de atormentarlo, tanto que tuvo que apretar los ojos para intentar sobrellevarlo - ¿Donde quedó esa inteligencia tuya de la que tanto se habla al haber venido solo? ¡Como ves ni siquiera contaras con tu "arma favorita"! - dijo señalando al dragón, la mirada de Hiccup se levantó al escucharlo, mas este continuo - Pero si es lo que quieres... Con mucho gusto dejare que veas como muere tu dragón...

\- ¡Nooo! - gritó Hiccup al ver que preparaba su lanza para atacarlo - ¡Sobre mi cadaver! - respondio Hiccup

El sujeto de la lanza rodó los ojos como si se estuviera desesperando- ¡¿No ves que sin el eres nada!? ¿por que sigues insistiendo?

\- Por algo que tu jamas entenderías... No estoy aquí para recuperar ningun "arma favorita" como dices... Así que enserio tendras que acabar conmigo primero... Si me dejas vivo seguire impidiendo que le hagas daño...

\- No hay manera de que este dragón te devuelva su lealtad

Hiccup suspiro y fijó su mirada en Chimuelo quien seguía intentando soltarse, pero de pronto ambas miradas se conectaron - Tal vez...Y en realidad no merezco que lo haga... pero como dije... No te permitiré que le hagas daño

\- ¡De nada servirá lo que hagas! - exclamó el chico, parecía no entender el por que de la terquedad del Jefe - ¿no entiendes?

\- ¿y tu no entiendes? ...Nadie se mete con mi mejor amigo - dijo mirando directo a los ojos del Furia Nocturna, quien a su vez lo miro de diversas formas a la vez - Mi mejor amigo

La mente sel Furia Nocturna fue atacada nuevamente, como cuando había estado en la isla que antes fue su hogar...

 _ **"Mi mejor amigo... mi mejor amigo..."**_ Las palabras del Jinete resonaban una y otra vez en su mente hasta que le trajeron un recuerdo en concreto

A él, a Hiccup, luchando contra el control de un Salvajibestia, liberandolo no solo de su control si no tambien de una culpa que creyó que nunca lo dejaría de atormentar

 _ **"Eso no fue tu culpa amigo... Te obligaron a hacerlo"**_

 _ **"Tu jamás lo hubieras lastimado... Jamas me lastimarías a mi"**_

Los ojos del Furia Nocturna se abrieron de golpe y su respiración se agitó cuando se dio cuenta de que la respuesta a todo había estado ahí todo el tiempo... Siempre había estado claro... Volvio a mirar a los ojos de su Jinete mientras volvia a recordar sus palabras

 ** _"Tu Jamas lo hubieras lastimado a el... Tu jamás me lastimarías a mi"_**

 ** _"Por que tu... eres mi mejor amigo"_**

Hiccup miro de nuevo a los ojos de su dragón queriendo transmitir un " _Lo siento"_ para justo despues cerrar los ojos. El nuevo enemigo había cambiado la orden y el Furia Nocturna apenas fue consiente de eso... ahora todos apuntaban a Hiccup

El Jefe había bajado la mirada en cuanto escuchó la orden de darle muerte... solo había dado una última ojeada a su dragón pidiendo perdon una vez mas... Entonces se preparó para recibir el golpe que le mataría... Pero en su lugar, escuchó un feroz y escalofriante rugido al tiempo que sintio que sus brazos eran liberados

Al abrirlos, se topó con el Furia Nocturna que rugía amenazadoramente a los demas, había apartado y alejado a todos los que lo amenazaban y ahora estaba frente a el protectoramente, enroscando su cola en su alrededor como muchas veces antes habia hecho

\- Chimuelo - dijo Hiccup en voz sorprendida y algo agitada haciendo que el dragón calmara sus escalofriantes amenazas y los reemplazara por una calida mirada que pensó que nunca volvería ver

 _(No puedo creer las palabras que oigo..._

 _Son como la respuesta a una plegaria)_

Sin embargo la escena se repitio en la mente del Jinete, se vio a si mismo atacando a un dragón - Chimuelo yo no... yo no... - sin saber como continuar extendio su mano izquierda hacia el dragón y sorprendentemente para el jinete, el Furia Nocturna cerro los ojos y correspondio a su calido toque, reiterando no solo su confianza en el sino tambien su amistad

 _ **"Mi mejor amigo"**_

Hiccup dejo escapar un suspiro fuerte al momento, mientras tambien cerraba los ojos y se apegaba al dragón. No sabía como, pero su dragón había hayado la forma de perdonarlo sin siquiera escuchar una explicación de su parte... Y el mejor que nadie sabia lo dificil que debio haber sido...

 _(Se que es duro pero_

 _haz visto en tu corazón la manera de_

 _perdonarme ahora)_

\- Gracias - murmuro Hiccup, no solo le agradecía su perdon, si no tambien el que lo hubiera liberado de ese oscuro lugar en el que sentia que había caído y del cual no veía la salida

\- ¡Que conmovedor! - se burlo su nuevo enemigo, haciendo que ambos lo miraran - Quiza tu Furia Nocturna vuelva a protegerte pero no te servira de mucho... Yo todavía no termino

Hiccup se puso de pie sin quitar la vista de ese sujeto que ya lo empezaba a cansar, Chimuelo volvio a rugir por lo bajo tambien en muestra de que la situación con él empezaba a ser desesperante

\- ¡Es mas! Muero por ver si en verdad son tan fuertes como dicen... - les retó y parecio suficiente

Con expresión decidida Hiccup extendio su mano nuevamente hacia el dragón, quien correspondio sin dudarlo pero esta vez ambos no pararon de verse a los ojos, acto seguido ambos se giraron para encarar a quienes volvían a acorralarlos

Sin pensarlo y sin planearlo Jinete y dragón se lanzaron al acantilado que tenían a sus espaldas, quienes los acorralaban los miraron atonitos cuando de pronto Jinete y dragón volaban frente a ellos

\- Ahora amigo - EL Furia nocturna cerro los ojos con fuerza y con total concentración rugio con fuerza al cielo al tiempo que sus escamas adquirian un tono azulado, dejando mas que asombrado al lider de ese grupo

\- Acabemos con esto como mejor sabemos amigo... Tu y yo... Juntos

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Me haz dado la fuerza para seguir adelante**_

 _ **Para encarar el futuro**_

 _ **¡Tu perdón me ha liberado!**_

* * *

 **N/A:Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco unos reviews?**

 **xcierto... Este capítulo incluyo parte de la letra de _"No way out"_ de la versión en Ingles, así como una referencia a Httyd2, seguro la notaron**

 **y xcierto... ¡Esto aún no termina!... Ya se dio una pista de quien es el nuevo enemigo ¿lo saben ya?**

 _ **AVANCES**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"-¡¿TU LO SUPISTE TODO EL TIEMPO?!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"- ¿Esta retándolo?**_

 _ **\- si... para protegerte a ti"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- Aseguro que te voy a vencer por en esta pelea si estare a tu "nivel"...**_

 _ **No tendrás ninguna ventaja**_


	9. Dragon Submittere

**CAPITULO 9**

 **¡Dragón Submittere!**

 _ **Su misterio se revela**_

\- Acabemos con esto como mejor sabemos... Tu yo... Juntos - decidió Hiccup al tiempo que una vez mas unía fuerzas con el Furia Nocturna quien de inmediato correspondió. Sus escamas nuevamente habían adquirido ese brillo azul demostrando su increíble poder

La expresión de sus enemigos era de alguien que tenía miedo, sobre todo su líder, ese chico que había aparecido de la nada para atacarlos, estaba entre aterrado y asombrado desde el momento que las escamas del dragón adoptaron ese brillo azul que no había visto jamas, en definitiva era algo que no se esperaba

\- ¿Y ahora que? - preguntó uno de sus esclavos al ver que su propio líder se había atemorizado ante el poder del dragón

el chico sin darse cuenta, retrocedió un par de pasos - ¡Derribenlos! - ordenó para justo después empezar a correr a donde había dejado caer la lanza que llevaba como arma

Hiccup de inmediato tomó nota de esto - ¡No lo hará! - dijo - ¡Tras el Chimuelo!

De inmediato el Furia Nocturna quiso emprender el vuelo para y atrapar al chico, pero los repentinos ataques de la gente que estaba a su servicio no se lo permitieron. De pronto se vieron rodeados de flechas, lanzas hachas y todo lo que tenían a la mano era lanzado contra ellos

El Furia Nocturna hacia alarde de su experiencia en esto al esquivarlas por completo y su Jinete en ningún momento perdió el equilibrio ni mucho menos. En un breve momento que se vieron libres, Hiccup siguió con la mirada a ese chico que la hacia de líder de sus atacantes, iba corriendo en dirección al bosque ¿pretendía huir? ¿que planeaba ahora?

\- Tenemos que ir tras el amigo... - murmuro Hiccup y entonces dio una rápida ojeada a sus atacantes y entrecerró los ojos, no podían perder mucho tiempo con ellos - Chimuelo... ¡Ataque de plasma!

EL dragón de inmediato preparo el fuego en su garganta y dio un potente disparo contra esos hombres quienes incluso cayeron al suelo por el impacto - Eso los retrasara... - murmuro Hiccup mientras volvía su vista al chico - ¡Tras el amigo!

Mientras tanto, ese chico había adelantado bastante camino, pero en medio de su carrera distinguió el sonido de un dragón atacando, y miro a sus espaldas solo para ver que los esfuerzos de sus hombres habían sido inútiles y que el Jefe y su dragón iban tras el

De pronto se sintió acorralado, sobre todo cuando percibió la silueta del dragón a pocos metros de distancia - - ¡A él Chimuelo! - mandó su Jinete

El Furia Nocturna descendio un poco y ambos comenzaron a seguirlo de mas cerca - ¡Tuu! - dijo Hiccup - ¡¿Qué viniste a buscar a Berk?! ¡¿Quien eres?!

Lo que mas desconcertaba a Hiccup, es que en realidad no parecía que ese chico quisiera huir, mas bien parecía que quería llegar a determinado punto en el bosque

En un intento desesperado por detenerlos, el misterioso chico lanzó contra ellos el arma que llevaba. La lanza iba directo hacia el Furia Nocturna, pero en un rápido movimiento que ni el mismo se explicó Hiccup la atrapó a escasos centímetros de las escamas del dragón - ¡auch! - murmuro al sentir que se llevaba un pequeño rasguño en la palma de la mano. Sin embargo eso paso a segundo plano cuando percibió que la respiración de su dragón comenzaba a agitarse - Ahh ¿Chimuelo?

El furia Nocturna mira al chico aún mas furioso después de que los hubiera intentado atacar. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo hubo un ligero cambio en el cielo nocturno, de pronto el dragón rugió con fuerza y sin mas disparó contra el chico, quien apenas logro esquivarlo y hecho a correr de nuevo

El dragón de inmediato quiso seguirlo otra vez, pero la suerte pareció estar del lado del enemigo cuando sin aparente razón las pupilas del dragón se contrajeron y sin querer comenzó a disparar misiles de plasma sin detenerse - ¡¿Chimuelo que te pasa?! ¡No ahora, no justo ahora! - decía Hiccup mientras intentaba calmarlo, mas el dragón continuaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados como si estuviera sufriendo por dentro nuevamente. A Hiccup por un momento le recordó a la reacción que había tenido el dragón cuando por accidente había comido una anguila, solo que estos disparos eran quizá aún mas poderosos... Lastima que no podía controlarlos

\- ¡Chimuelo tranquilo...! - decía - ¡Chimuelo! ¡Chimuelo noooooo! - gritó Hiccup cuando la garganta del dragón volvió a preparar fuego y dio un fuerte disparo cuyo impacto los desestabilizo y tuvieron que aterrizar de emergencia

Hiccup se reincorporaba del suelo después del aterrizaje forzoso, respirando algo agitado se giro para ver a su dragón quien nuevamente estaba preparando fuego - ¡No, no Chimuelo...! - dijo intentando detenerlo pero sin mas el dragón disparo nuevamente contra otro árbol - ¡Deja de disparar amigo!

Entonces, en medio del bosque el Jefe escuchó varios pasos acercándose a ellos - ¡Hay están! - gritó una voz masculina, el Jefe los vio algo alarmado, eran los hombres que estaban con aquel chico, seguramente los encontraron guiándose por los disparos del dragón

\- ¡Mejor sigue disparando amigo! - Pero lo cierto es que los disparos del dragón no eran demasiados certeros, aún así servían para alejar a sus atacantes

\- Necesitaremos ayuda - dijo Hiccup al ver que casi estaban siendo rodeados - ¡Amigo concéntrate... Necesito...!

El Furia Nocturna parecía frustrado, sin querer su garganta preparaba fuego una vez mas y queriendo controlarlo y sin siquiera dejar que su Jinete terminara su oración el Furia Nocturna lanzó al cielo un potente misil que iluminó por completo el cielo nocturno

\- Y... esa fue la llamada de auxilio... -murmuro Hiccup algo irónico

.

En el centro del pueblo de Berk, la mayor parte del desastre estaba por terminar de arreglarse, después de todo no por nada tenían siglos de practica con eso

La mayoría estaban enfrascados en ayudar a limpiar el desastre, con excepción de algunos de los Jinetes que aunque estaban ayudando, veían frustrados a sus dragones descansando y sobre todo negándose a escuchar una sola palabra de sus respectivos Jinetes

Cuando en el silencio resonó un potente y ensordecedor pero conocido rugido sucedido por una luz violeta que inundo el cielo

\- ¡Es Hiccup! - dijo Astrid entre preocupada y aliviada a la vez

\- ¡Seguro nos necesita! - apuntó Patapez

\- Si - dijo Patan caminando hacia Colmillo - Buena suerte con eso... No hay manera de que este dragón vuele y por lo tanto no habrá fuerza humana que haga que YO me mueva de aquiiiiiiii! - gritaba mientras Colmillo lo tomaba del chaleco y comenzaba a volar llevándoselo con él

Algo igual que el resto de los dragones, cuya desición se reflejaba en sus ojos, habían reaccionado de inmediato ante el rugido de su Alfa. Y estaban mas que listos para acudir a el

.

Mientras se sostenía con fuerza de la silla de montar, tratando de no caer ante la repentina inestabilidad del dragón quien nuevamente era torturado por el vorpento, el Jefe miro con cierta incertidumbre al cielo nocturno, como poco a poco iba cubriéndose sin piedad por las nubes que anunciaban una pronta tormenta. A eso se debía el repentino descontrol de su Dragón,

Habían logrado dejar atrás nuevamente a la gente que servía a ese chico misterioso, pero el repentino ataque del Vorpento se los había puesto difícil. Chimuelo luchaba contra si mismo mientras intentaba sobrellevar el dolor que le provocaba, sin saber que daba problemas a la estabilidad de su Jinete, de no tener gran experiencia en esto, hacía horas que hubiera caído

El cielo siguio nublandose y los relampagos se hicieron presentes pero aún a mucha distancia, sin embargo lo suficiente para provocar al dragón. Sus ojos se abrieron pero sus pupilas estaban contraidas y amenazaba con lanzar un disparo fuerte y destructivo

Hiccup tomo aire una vez mas - ¡Chimuelo! ¡Tienes que controlarlo amigo! ¡Chimuelo... CHIMUELO!

El sonido de la voz del Jinete hizo que el dragón abriera los ojos de golpe y repentinamente se calmara, su respiración seguía agitada pero poco a poco iba calmándose y se hacia consiente de todo otra vez, lucía un poco desconcertado

\- Tranquilo amigo - intentó calmarlo el Jinete

El dragón soltó un suspiro profundo al tiempo que superaba por completo el ataque del veneno, pero junto con ello se fue el brillo azul que cubría sus escamas y por un breve momento lucio sumamente agotado - ¿estas bien amigo?

Aún luciendo agotado el Furia Nocturna respondió afirmativamente al Jinete y justo un momento después recordó la situación en la que estaban. De nuevo volvió a ponerse alerta y buscó con la mirada a ese nuevo enemigo que había llegado a Berk

\- Esta bien amigo, primero asegurate de estar completamente...¡bieeeeennn! - exclamó cuando el dragón retomo el vuelo a gran velocidad justo después de haber localizado algo a la distancia

El Jefe rápidamente se volvió a acomodar en la silla de montar y pronto localizo eso mismo que su dragón había visto. El chico misterioso con un increíble parecido a su antiguo enemigo Drago Manodura se había encaminado a lo mas profundo del bosque

\- Me preguntó que tramara ahora - murmuro Hiccup mientras volaban

El chico por su parte, había aprovechado ese oportuno descuido del Furia Nocturna para darse a la fuga y no era precisamente por que planeara rendirse y dejarlo todo por la paz. Mas bien se debía a que no contaba con que ese Furia Nocturna tuviera esos poderes que el desconocía, por lo que tendría que adelantar sus planes

O eso es lo que pretendía hasta que un particular sonido irrumpió en el silencio del bosque y enseguida se vio amenazado por un misil de plasma. Al voltear a ver al responsable vio con desagrado que habían vuelto a alcanzarlo

\- ¡Huir no te servira! - gritó Hiccup desde los cielos

\- ¡No planeaba hacerlo! - respondió el chico que de pronto detuvo su andar y se paro como si pensara enfrentarlos el solo - ¡Vamos... - dijo mientras extendía los brazos a los lados - Intenta darme una sola vez... Estúpido Dragón!

Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes, la Furia se adueño de los ojos del Dragón Alfa quien lo miro con desprecio al tiempo que comenzaba a preparar fuego en su garganta.

el chico pareció prepararse, era obvio que había querido provocar al dragón y lo había conseguido, pero ¿con que fin? Pacientemente esperó a que este se decidiera a atacarlo mientras el parecía sujetar algo en uno de sus puños y volvió a repetir - ¡Dragón Estúpido!

Finalmente, El Furia Nocturna no pudo soportarlo mas y acompañado de su singular sonido, soltó un potente misil de plasma contra él - ¡Chimuelo nooo! - exclamó el Jefe al ver que sería un disparo completamente certero

De pronto en un rápido movimiento, el chico esquivo a mayor parte del ataque, de alguna manera, logrando que solo afectara una de sus manos.

Los ojos del Jefe se abrieron de par en par de la impresión a lo que sucedio despues, en cuanto el misil de Chimuelo dio contra su objetivo, un fuerte rayo de luz purpura emergio de una de las manos del sujeto y poco a poco fue adquiriendo un color mas escarlata cuya luz fue lo bastante alta como para iluminar buena parte de la isla

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - se preguntó Hiccup mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos para no quedar cegado por el brillo de esa luz, entre el cual pudo observar la sonrisa malevola que había adoptado su rival

Mientras dicha luz brillaba, en el silencio de la noche, se escuchó un sonido muy particular en la isla de Berk, un sonido que por mucho tiempo solo fue causado por un único dragón. Escucharlo de pronto causo escalofríos en el Jefe quien lentamente se giro para ver al causante de ese sonido. El Jefe quedó estático otra vez, pero esta vez no fue el único

La expresión del dragón Alfa no reflejaba menos asombro, algo que el otro dragón disfruto _\- ¿que te pasa? Pareciera que no reconoces... el rostro de tu hermano_

- _¿Que... pero... como es que... tu...? - decía Chimuelo sin poder coordinar sus ideas_

-Vaya vaya - dijo al ver que nuevamente ganaba terreno - ¿Asustado "Oh Amo de Dragones"? - dijo su nuevo rival en son de reto al ver la expresión de Hiccup quien ni siquiera había podido decir algo

Lo cierto es que los pensamientos entre Jinete y Dragón no diferían demasiado, lo que pasaba no tenía sentido para ninguno de los dos ¿Por que el hermano de Chimuelo había acudido al ver esa luz roja que había invocado ese sujeto? ¿como la había invocado? Y sobre todo, ese dragón hacia unas horas había sido lastimado... Por Hiccup

 _\- No me sorprende para nada tu expresión... hermano - decía el dragón_

 _\- ¿Como es que estas bien? - dijo Chimuelo logrando coordinar una pregunta entre su asombro - Después de..._

 _\- ¿después de que ese humano que esta montándote intentara matarme? - preguntó con sarcasmo al tiempo que le daba una fria mirada a Hiccup - Buena pregunta, hermano_

El chico por su parte se limitaba a reir, casi a carcajadas de solo ver el rostro del Jefe, ver de nuevo a ese dragón le trajó de golpe la escena donde el lo lastimaba de muerte... No le importaba que ahora estuviera como si nada... Solo que esa escena volvia y volvía a repetirse

Chimuelo por su parte pareció retomar total consciencia de lo que pasaba _\- ¿como es que me acusas de tratar con Hiccup? ¡Tu acabas de acudir al auxilio de este sujeto! ¿Sabes que vino a atacar nuestras tierras?_

\- _¡TU NO ME HABLES DE LEALTAD!_ _\- rugio el dragón furioso - ¡No cuando estas siendo montado por ese humano que intentó matarme a mi... a tu hermano! - recalcó - ¿lo olvidas? ¡Por el estuve a punto de morir! ¡Tu lo viste atacarme! ... Y ese enemigo tuyo - dijo señalando a Broder - Fue quien me curo_

 _El asombro en el dragón Alfa fue todavía mayor - Dices que él... ¿Pelearas en contra nuestra entonces? ¡¿Estarás al mando de él?!_

 _\- ¡YO NO ESTOY AL MANDO DE NINGÚN HUMANO! - Rugió el dragón aún mas fuerte todavía al tiempo que lanzaba un misil de plasma contra ellos el cual Chimuelo esquivó muy_ _hábilmente_

Y eso a la vez hizo que el Jefe volviera en si del asombro. Solo para tomar nota de algo mas, sin importancia quizá o quizá no... Había visto a Chimuelo toparse con ese dragón en veces anteriores y aunque siempre parecía furioso nunca los había atacado

 _\- ¡No quiero pelear contigo! - dijo Chimuelo después de esquivar el ataque_

Ambos dragones se rugieron uno al otro. La mirada de Hiccup fue de entre su nuevo rival y el hermano de su dragón quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos... El Jefe dudo un momento... ¿que haría? Obvio no le pediría a su dragón que atacara a su hermano, y si se concentraban en pelear contra el, el chico huiría de nuevo

Pero fue justamente la voz de su nuevo enemigo lo que le sacó de sus pensamientos

\- Estabas muy equivocado si creías que me derrotarías de una manera tan fácil - dijo el chico al tiempo que movía su mano derecha muy sutilmente, y justo después de dicho movimiento el dragón volvió a atacarlos

Entonces Hiccup parecio entender lo que pasaba, el dragón respondia ante los sutiles movimientos que el chico hacia con una de sus manos y fue entonces cuando percibio un pequeño brillo que sobresalía de sus dedos

- _Sea lo que sea tenemos que_ _quitárselo_ \- murmuro Hiccup en susurro muy apenas audible para si mismo. Entonces sus ojos se entrecerraron en una de sus tipicas ideas

Entonces el Furia Nocturna sin querer comenzó a gruñir - Tranquilo amigo... - dijo en voz baja - ¡ya lo tengo! - El Furia Nocturna se desconcertó un poco pero enseguida entendio que su amigo seguramente ya había ideado un buen plan. Hiccup entonces elevó la mirada y la fijo en el chico que seguía en tierra - ¡¿De verdad te parece que esto es suficiente para entretenernos?! ¡A mi dragón no le tomaría ni cinco segundos salir de esto!

 _¡silencio Hiccup! gruño Chimuelo por dentro "¿Ese era el asombroso plan de su Jinete?"_

\- ¡En realidad esperaba mucho mas! - retaba Hiccup, inconsciente de que no solo lo escuchaba el chico, también el dragón y estaba enfureciéndose mas y mas contra el - ¡Ya veo por que nadie te toma enserio!

Si enfurecer al chico era plan del Jefe, en verdad que lo estaba consiguiendo. Su mirada se tornó mas oscura de lo que era, el rencor y el odio que reflejaban contra Hiccup eran evidentes. El chico apretó un poco los dientes - Te vas a tragar tus palabras "Jefe" ... ¡Juro que lo harás! - gritó - ¡¿Quieres pelear enserio?! - retó al tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha - ¡Pues lo harás! - Entonces la palma de su mano se abrió y mostró con total claridad lo que ocultaba en ella, esa misma joya rojiza que había visto antes y dijo - _¡Dragon Submittere!_

Los ojos del Furia Nocturna se contrajeron al instante y su vista se dirigió de inmediato al sutil brillo que emitía esa joya. No era la primera vez que Hiccup veía algo así en un dragón pero en definitiva no se lo esperaba, y su asombro fue obvio para su rival, quien disfrutó su desconcierto

Poco a poco el dragón descendió hasta quedar a la altura del humano de cabello negro - Enfrentemos las habilidades del famoso "amo de dragones" contra el asombroso hijo del Gran Drago Manodura

Hiccup no pudo evitar la expresión de asombro al ver al chico... Montando al Furia Nocturna... Eso no estaba en el plan.

* * *

 **N/A: Sea cual sea su reacción... ¡Déjenla en los reviews!**

 _ **AVANCES**_

 _ **"Tu siempre caminabas delante de mi... y no podía quedarme solo mirando lo poderoso que te volvías... Tu tenías la fuerza que me faltaba ¡Y no lo soporto!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Que interesante... Ese título tuyo... Es realmente tentador"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"¡¿TODO EL TIEMPO LO SUPISTE?!"**_


	10. Verdad Revelada

**CAPITULO 10**

\- ¿Dragón... Sub... que? - se preguntó Hiccup en un murmullo cuando escucho las palabras de su rival. Enseguida ese misterioso chico hizo exactamente lo que el Jefe estaba esperando, levantó su mano y en lo alto mostró con total claridad la joya que ocultaba en ella. Con lo que el Jefe no contaba era que justo después de esas palabras, la pequeña piedra comenzara a emitir un sutil brillo rojizo, y enseguida los ojos del Furia nocturna que los enfrentaba se redujeron a rendijas, recordandole el estado que adoptaban los dragones cuando eran controlados por alguien. De manera que no era la primera vez que veía algo así, pero claro que no se lo esperaba. Hiccup se quedó sin palabras al ver al dragón, y su rival disfruto de su desconcierto

Entonces el dragón comenzo a moverse lentamente hasta quedar a la altura del chico de cabello negro - Enfrentemos las habilidades del famoso "amo de dragones" contra las del asombroso hijo del gran Drago Manodura - entonces, con total brusquedad, el chico puso una de sus manos en el cuello del dragón haciendo que este agachara la cabeza al tiempo que se paraba sobre el dragón este comenzaba a elevarse hasta quedar a la altura del Jefe y su dragón

.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la isla, los Jinetes de dragón buscaban por todas partes la ubicación de su jefe, después de la llamada de auxilio no habían encontrado mas rastro de ellos

\- ¿Donde estarán? - se preguntaba Astrid mientras miraba en todas las direcciones mientras su dragona volaba

\- Apuesto a que si localizamos una zona donde haya algun tipo de desastres, peleas de dragones o dragones nuevos ¡lo encontraremos pronto! - dijo Brutacio

\- ¡Claro que no! - dijo Patapez desde Albondiga - Si buscamos desastres o algo parecido, sera cuando querramos dar con ustedes

De pronto, a la distancia, la vista de los Jinetes quedó deslumbrada por una luz entre purpura o rojiza que se vislumbro a varios metros de distancia

\- ¿Qué decías? - preguntó Brutacio de vuelta en tono orgulloso

\- ¿Pero que fue eso? - se preguntó Astrid mientras aquella luz se desvanecía

\- ¡lo que dijimos! - añadió Brutilda - ¿quieres encontrar a Hiccup? ¡vayamos directo a la zona de peligro!

Astrid suspiro y rodó los ojos pero tuvo que aceptarlo - ¡Vamos!

.

\- Y parece que los rumores no son del todo equivocados - decía el chico orgulloso al ver la expresión que el Jefe mantenía, la forma en que lo miraba desde el momento que había montado al dragón era algo que estaba disfrutando mucho - Dependes demasiado de ese dragón para ganar todas tus batallas... Pero como ves esta vez no tendrás ninguna clase de ventaja... Por eso estoy seguro que te acabaré - amenazó - tener contigo a un Furia Nocturna... no te servirá esta vez

\- ¡¿Acaso estas demente?! - respondió Hiccup algo indignado - ¡El actúa en contra de su voluntad! ¡estas controlandolo!

\- ¿Y? ¿que no es eso lo que tu haces? - acusó

\- Claro que no - respondió Hiccup con decisión mientras acariciaba un poco a su dragón - ¡Yo jamas haría algo asi contra Chimuelo!... ¡eso...- dijo señalándolo a él y al dragón - no tiene nada de lealtad!

\- ¿A no? Hasta donde se este dragón estuvo a punto de morir... ¡Por tu causa! - De nuevo fue un golpe bajo para Hiccup, la escena donde el lo lastimaba volvió a inundar su mente y no pudo responderle - ¿Eso si fue leal?... Como sea... No estoy aquí para conversar contigo - y aparentando seguridad el chico tomo asiento en el lomo del dragón, levantó sutilmente la piedra que tenía en la mano y murmuro algo al oído del dragón, quien de inmediato rugió contra ellos y lanzó un fuerte misil de plasma

\- ¡Vamonos Chimuelo! - ordenó el Jefe, el dragón esquivo el ataque sin problemas y enseguida dio media y vuelta y se alejó de acuerdo a la orden de su Jinete, no obstante ambos miraron a sus espaldas al sentirse perseguidos

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Hiccup con ironía al ver al chico montando al dragón y ordenando perseguirlos, se sorprendí a que el chico no tuviera demasiados problemas para montar... pero quizá se debía al control que estaba ejerciendo contra el dragón

Pero claro, Hiccup no era el único inconforme con esto pues al estar siendo perseguidos Chimuelo rugió contra el dragón - Tranquilo amigo... no actúa por si mismo

 _\- Créeme que lo se, Hiccup - respondió chimuelo sin dejar de ver como su hermano era controlado por ese desconocido - Pero no todo es obra de ese sujeto_

\- ¿Que te pasa? ¿no querías pelear enserio? - retó el chico - ¡¿Que espera Jefe?! ¿Miedo al no tener ventajas? - gritó al tiempo que hacía que el dragón los atacara de nuevo

Chimuelo de nuevo rugió entre dientes furioso mientras los esquivaba, era obvio que quería devolver los ataques - No no amigo... - lo calmó Hiccup - No voy a pedirte que lo ataques

Entonces el dragón disparó de nueva cuenta contra ellos. _\- ¿De verdad? - exigió Chimuelo_

\- Tenemos que quitarle la piedra - dijo el Jinete en otro murmullo justo después de haberlo esquivado con facilidad y los miraba como si estuviera formando algún plan - Pero ¿como? - se preguntaba Hiccup analizando la situación

\- ¿que se siente por primera vez no tener ninguna ventaja solo por el hecho de montar un dragón? - gritaba el chico a sus espaldas - ¡No es nada extranormal en realidad!

Los puños de Hiccup se apretaron con fuerza sin querer, el Jinete tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por ignorar sus frases de provocación... Permitir que el veneno se activara y nublara sus sentidos no sería su mejor idea justo ahora pero de nuevo escuchó a su dragón rugir como si le estuviera reclamando, era obvio, también era su ego el que estaban insultando - No Chimuelo - dijo queriendo sonar tranquilo e incluso respirando hondo para calmarse - por mi parte no atacaras a ese dragón...

\- Esto sera interesante, cuando cuente cual fue la reacción del gran "Amo de dragones"ante mi... ¡Huir! - dijo el chico mientras el dragón detenía su vuelo frente a ellos

Nuevamente el dragón Alfa pareció mas susceptible ante la provocación, detuvo su vuelo y se giro a modo de quedar frente a frente y comenzó a rugir contra ambos, su Jinete se percató de esto pero no pudo decir nada pues nuevamente hablo su rival

\- Debo ser el único que hasta ahora ha peleado "a tu altura"- retó nuevamente el chico, y los ojos del dragón cobraron un poco de vida, solo para ver fijamente a su hermano con una expresión burlista

\- Chimuelo - susurro su Jinete - Te lo dije... no voy a pedirte que lo ataques... - recalcó - por mi parte no atacaras a tu hermano

 _\- Dejarse montar por un humano no tiene nada de extraordinario - dijo el dragón_

Los ojos del Alfa se cerraron con fuerza y las palabras de su Jinete resonaron en su mente _**"no atacaras a tu hermano... no por mi parte"**_

 _\- y a ti - dijo el dragón al ver que su hermano se contenía, pues aun lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se moría por pelear - Solo te a vuelto ¡Débil!_

 _ **"Débil**_ " resonó en la mente de Chimuelo, peor por otro su mente decía ** _"no voy a pedirte que lo ataques"... "Te has vuelto débil"... "por mi parte no lo atacaras"_**

 _\- Débil - repitio el dragón_

 _ **"por mi parte no lo atacaras"**_ los ojos del dragón entonces se abrieron de golpe _\- ¡Pero por mi parte si!_

Entonces, sin una orden previa, sin un aviso si quiera, el Furia Nocturna Alfa preparo un potente misil que disparó consientemente hacia el chico que montaba a su hermano - ¡No chimuelo! - gritó Hiccup demasiado tarde puesl el disparo los había impactado a ambos

Había desequilibrado por mucho el vuelo del dragón y el chico que lo montaba, carente de cualquier habilidad como Jinete, no resistió el impacto y cayó del lomo del dragón

\- ¡Por el Chimuelo! - señaló el Jefe haciendo que el dragón volara hacia a el e incluso lo salvara de la caída sosteniendolo con una de sus patas

Desde ahí, el sujeto los miro con desprecio

\- Escucha, no se quien seas pero entiende que esto no tiene sentido - decía Hiccup intentando que entrara en razón - Deja que termine ahora

\- "Que no tiene sentido" - repitió el chico algo indignado - Crees que no puedo contigo - dijo mas para si mismo que para el Jefe quien en su mirada reconoció de nuevo ese sentimiento que había percibido antes, y de la nada el sujeto comenzó a reír - "no se quien seas" - volvió a repetir las palabras que Hiccup había dicho parecía que analizaba lo que decía - No eres el primero en decirlo... Pero después de que acabe contigo no habrá nadie que desconozca mi nombre... Grabatelo bien... - dijo mientras sutilmente movía la piedra que seguía en su mano atrayendo al dragón a espaldas de Hiccup - ¡Me llamó Broder! ¡Es ese el nombre que te derrotara!

De la nada, unas filosas garras se clavaron en la ropa de Hiccup arrancándolo del lomo de su dragón - ¡Chimuelo! - gritó Hiccup mientras era arrastrado por el otro Furia nocturna

El Alfa lucho con mantenerse en el aire pero no contaba con que ese tal Broder aprovechara su agarre y comenzara a escalar para intentar situarse en su lomo en el lugar de Hiccup. Desesperado buscó con la vista a su Jinete y vio como su hermano seguía llevándolo entre sus garras volando... queriendo ganar altura... Era obvio lo que planeaba... _Oh no Hiccup_

 _._

\- ¡Ahhh! - gritó Hiccup conforme sentía que ganaban altura - Escucha... hermano de Chimuelo... Se que por alguna razón yo no te agradó... ¡Vale si la se! - añadió cuando el dragón rugió con furia - ¡tienes muchas razones! - añadió recordando también lo que le había hecho - ¡Pero no tienes que hacer estooooooooooo! - gritó cuando estando a gran altura el dragón lo dejo caer al vacío

.

\- ¡quédate quieto ya maldito dragón! - decía Broder mientras intentaba montar a Chimuelo pero este se mantenía luchando mas que furioso, solo pudiendo escuchar a lo lejos a su Jinete pidiendo su ayuda mientras el forcejeaba con el sujeto

.

El Furia Nocturna sonrió con malicia mientras veía caer al humano, una vez hubo desaparecido de su vista el dragón comenzó a descender de vuelta a la escena de batalla, cuando de pronto vio una silueta moverse entre las nubes

.

Chimuelo estaba perdiendo mas estabilidad, comenzaba a caer a tierra siendo arrastrado por ese sujeto de nombre Broder, volar le era cada vez mas difícil no solo por que Hiccup no había asegurado bien la aleta si no mas que todo por el forcejeo con ese sujeto

\- ¡Ya basta... ahora si pierdes tu voluntad... _Dragon Submittere_! - grito al tiempo que elevaba la piedra roja e intentaba que el dragón sucumbiera ante su brillo

\- ¡Con mi dragón no lo harás! - gritó una voz desde los cielos y justo después Broder fue embestido por el Jefe de Berk haciendo así que los tres cayeran a tierra finalmente

Aprovechando la caída, Hiccup sometió un momento al chico contra el suelo, pero este no se lo permitió por mucho tiempo y pronto cambio posiciones haciendo que Hiccup se golpeara contra el suelo

Chimuelo se puso en pie y de inmediato intentó ayudar a Hiccup, pero el otro dragón se interpuso y comenzó a rugir retadoramente, Chimuelo respondió mientras se ponía en guardia pero de reojo miraba a su Jinete

Broder lo apretaba por el cuello contra el suelo y el luchaba por liberarse. Broder sonrió arrogante y sin dejar de ahorcarlo apunto la piedra hacia el dragón - ¡Que esperas, acabalo! - ordenó y sin esperar un segundo el Furia Nocturna se lanzó contra Chimuelo

Hiccup, desde el suelo donde apenas respiraba, vio con terror como su dragón era embestido por su propio hermano, quien a su vez era victima del control de esa piedra. Pronto el Jefe se percató de que su rival disfrutaba de la pelea de los dragones, de como ese dragón atacaba al suyo sin ninguna piedad... Pero también estaba bastante distraído. Aprovechando eso, sutilmente Hiccup alargó una de sus manos hasta uno de sus muslos donde había atado la _Inferno_ y con un último esfuerzo dejo salir el gas de Cremallerus Espantosus seguida por una chispa que a su vez provoco una explosión lo bastante fuerte como para que Broder liberara a Hiccup y fuera arrojado a varios metros de distancia

Hiccup recuperó el aire y se incorporo, de inmediato localizó con la mirada a su dragón quien seguía luchando contra su hermano. De inmediato Hiccup se percató de que Chimuelo no luchaba con todo lo que tenía. Entonces en un rápido movimiento el otro Furia Nocturna embistió contra Chimuelo sometiéndolo en el suelo como segundos antes había estado el Jinete y comenzó a preparar fuego en su garganta pero fue interrumpido al sentir el débil golpe de una piedra. Al girarse vio a Hiccup con la mirada desafiante, y sin decir una sola palabra, el Furia Nocturna pronto abandono la idea de luchar contra su hermano y se lanzó sobre Hiccup, para sorpresa del dragón, este ni siquiera hizo el intento de defenderse, algo que le molesto todavía mas, por lo que rugió contra el y con un fuerte golpe lo arrojó a varios metros de distancia

A penas dos segundos mas tarde, escuchó un ensordecedor rugido a sus espaldas seguido por una fuerte embestida

.

Broder prontamente se recuperó de la explosión y se percató de que lo había arrojado a cierta distancia del bosque desde donde continuaba escuchando los ruidos provenientes de la lucha entre los dos dragones

Sigilosamente se acercó a manera de no ser visto por ellos, desde ahí vio como Chimuelo había tomado ventaja y de una patada arrojó a su hermano haciendo que chocara contra un árbol, el dragón rugió y lo miro con desprecio.

De nuevo con la piedra en mano, y con el Jefe lejos de ellos, Broder pensó que era una buena oportunidad y con una sonrisa arrogante dirigió el brillo de la piedra hacia Chimuelo quien estaba algo distraido "charlando" con su hermano, pero no lo bastante distraído como para no escuchar el murmullo del chico - _Dragón Subbmittere_ \- susurro mientras la piedra empezaba a adquirir un brillo rojo intenso. Sin embargo el Furia Nocturna se percató pronto de lo que intentaba hacer y estando mas que furioso, sin pensarlo lanzó un misil de plasma contra el

Broder no recibió de llenó el ataque, pero su impacto lo arrojó a varios metros de distancia de ellos. Con la furia reflejada en sus ojos, Broder observo de lejos al dragón, el único hasta ahora que no sucumbía a su control y que ademas parecía estar burlándose de el... _Eso ya era demasiado_ , pensaba al tiempo que quitaba de su espalda un hacha que llevaba atada como arma de emergencia y la preparaba apuntándola contra el Furia Nocturna Alfa

.

\- ¡Chimuelo! - gritaba la voz de Hiccup una vez que se había recuperado del golpe. Caminaba entre los árboles cuando localizó no solo a su dragón si no también al hermano de este quien yacía en el suelo después de parecer haber recibido un ataque de su dragón. Hiccup respiro tranquilo en parte por haberlos encontrado y al ver a su dragón mas calmado, se disponía a intervenir nuevamente cuando percibió un movimiento entre los árboles

Y entonces lo vio, a unos metros de distancia de él, Broder su nuevo enemigo, se levantaba lentamente del suelo mientras miraba con desprecio a su dragón, e intentando no ser visto se preparaba para lanzar un hacha contra él

Hiccup se estremeció, su dragón estaba por completo con la guardia baja y ese tiro no fallaría. Broder se preparó para lanzar el arma con una expresión arrogante en el rostro, disfrutaría de ver morir a ese dragón

El Jefe al percatarse de eso, de inmediato sintió como su sangre corría mas deprisa mientras el veneno comenzaba a quemar su sangre, inconsciente apretó los puños mientras se volvía presa de la furia...

Los ojos de Hiccup se entrecerraron mirando a Broder... si las miradas mataran ese sujeto ya no estaría con vida. El veneno continuaba surtiendo sus mortales efectos...

Y de pronto, Broder lanzó el arma con todas sus fuerzas... y Hiccup salió un poco de su trance - ¡Noooo! - gritaba al tiempo que salía de su escondite y corría en la dirección del hacha

.

El Furia Nocturna miraba a los ojos a su hermano, quien le devolvía la mirada de entre furia y desprecio, parecía que algún momento alguno de los dos diria algo cuando el silencio fue rotó por un gritó muy familiar para uno de ellos. Todo paso muy rápido entonces, Chimuelo solo pudo ver un hacha que venía en su dirección, un tiro que sería completamente certero... A su corazón... Y a su mejor amigo empuñando el arma con la mirada totalmente perdida

Verlo de ese modo no pudo evitar que su mente fuera golpeada con un recuerdo muy semejante

 ** _"¡Voy a matarte dragón... !"_**

El vikingo gritó una vez mas al tiempo que dirigía el hacha contra él cuando de pronto las miradas de ambos se encontraron haciendo que Hiccup se detuviera de golpe

De un momento a otro, la mirada Hiccup recuperó su calidez habitual, al tiempo que intentaba calmar su respiración y ritmo cardíaco acelerados - Chimuelo... - murmuro el Jinete reconociendo a su dragón. Y de pronto pareció totalmente consciente... de que empuñaba un arma

Hiccup observó el arma en sus manos... Y su mente lo traiciono trayéndole de nuevo el recuerdo de cuando había herido a ese otro dragón... Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe pero casi con la misma prontitud se abrieron... De pronto todo eso se le había hecho muy familiar... Los ojos verdes de Hiccup se toparon con los del dragón recién llegado, el mismo que continuaba mirándolo con desprecio como desde el momento que se habían conocido

Chimuelo por su parte no parecía entender lo que pasaba, de pronto solo había visto a su Jinete empuñando esa hacha y todo parecía que quería matarlo a él... Pero de pronto se había detenido _\- ¿Que te pasa? - se preguntó mirando a Hiccup, sus acciones le recordaban un poco a esas veces cuando Hiccup era victima del veneno_

 _\- ¡Iba a atacarte como hizo conmigo! ¿No lo ves? - decía su hermano señalando la expresión pensativa del Jinete, quien parecía estar recordando algo importante_

De pronto la respiración y el pulso de Hiccup comenzaron a agitarse nuevamente... Cuando su mente revivía escenas no muy lejanas y que antes había pasado por alto... Como si no hubiera estado totalmente consiente de ellas

 _FLASHBACK_

 _\- ¡Solo hagan lo que les dije mientras yo regresó! - había dicho el Jefe mientras empezaba a tomar camino - ¡Pero por nada vayan a lastimarlos!_

 _\- ¿por que siempre dices eso? - había exclamado Patan - ¿Nunca piensas en que ellos si pueden lastimarnos a nosotros?_

 _Hiccup rodó los ojos y comenzó a correr_

 _\- ¡Jefe! ¿A donde va? - preguntó otro de los berkianos_

 _\- ¡Tengo que traer a Chimuelo! Así se calmaran ¡No desobedecerán la orden de su Alfa! - Hiccup había corrido hacia los limites del bosque con el propósito de encontrar a su dragón, pero cuando estuvo a punto de cruzarlos un imponente dragón de escamas oscuras y ojos verdes le impidió el paso_

 _De la nada comenzó a rugir y gruñir contra él. Hiccup de inmediato se propuso calmarlo o por lo menos evadirlo, lo mas apremiante para el en ese momento era encontrar a su dragón para que calmara al resto_

 _Pero esos no eran los planes del dragón quien de la nada se lanzó contra el, Hiccup agilmente logro esquivar el ataque, quedando frente a frente al dragón pero a cierta distancia, desde hay observo como el dragón lo miraba con desprecio y se preparaba para disparar un misil de plasma contra el. Pero no fue lo único que vio. Hiccup observó como a espaldas del dragón una extraña silueta se movía, no tuvo mucho tiempo para prestarle atención por que el dragón disparó contra el_

 _De nuevo, Hiccup logró esquivarlo rodando por el suelo - ¡Escucha... No se que tienes contra mi! - le decía - ¡Si esto es por Chimuelo... es por Niebla o...! - sin embargo esas últimas lineas enfurecieron aún mas al dragón quien nuevamente se lanzó sobre el_

 _Hiccup en un intentó de distraerlo, lanza el hacha que llevaba en la mano a espaldas del dragón distrayendolo un momento, el Jinete se propuso aprovechar ese breve instante para escapar al bosque cuando de nuevo distinguió esa sombra entre los árboles que lanzó el hacha de regreso y que esta golpearía contra el hermano de Chimuelo_

 _Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Hiccup corre en dirección de esa hacha y logra tomarla entre sus manos, sin embargo quien sea que la había lanzado había utilizado tanta fuerza que Hiccup no pudo detener el curso que el hacha llevaba... Y de pronto sintio como sus propias manos clavaban el hacha contra el dragón_

 _La silueta que se movía entre las sombras rió burlándose por lo acontecido, enfureciendo al Jefe_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron de golpe, mientras observaba de nuevo el arma entre sus manos y como sigilosamente de entre los árboles aparecía Broder con una expresion burlista

\- Tu... tu lanzaste esa hacha - dijo Hiccup entrecerrando los ojos

 _\- ¿De que esta hablando? - murmuro Chimuelo_

Broder sin quitar su expresión de burla comenzó a aplaudir - ¡Vaya! Quizá si eres mas listo de lo que creí... Es una lastima que esta vez si te hayas detenido a tiempo... Si fue glorioso ver tu expresión de culpa cuando creíste que tu lo habías herido... ¡Imagina como hubiera sido... que tu mismo mataras a ese dragón tuyo que tanto has defendido!

Al escucharlo las manos de Hiccup se apretaron de nuevo contra el arma

 _\- ¿Qué? - se preguntaba Chimuelo aún mas intrigado - ¿de que están hablando? - exigió saber mirando hacia su hermano_

Entonces un particular sonido anuncio la presencia de alguien mas

 _\- ¡Al menos ten el valor necesario de aceptarlo! - dijo la furiosa voz de Niebla contra el Furia Nocturna_

 _\- ¿que se supone que te hice ahora? - reclamó Chimuelo_

 _\- ¡TU NO! - exclamó frustrada mirando al otro dragón - ¡anda! - decía desde los cielos - ¡Dicelo!_

 _\- ¿Que? ¿que el humano se quiere dar por inocente después de haber intentado matarme? - respondió el Furia Nocturna_

 _\- ¡No! dijo Niebla - ¡Que tu lo sabias!_

Los ojos de Chimuelo miraron con impresión a su hermano y lentamente se acercó a el al tiempo que todo le quedaba claro- _¿Que tu... tu... - decía mientras intentaba calmar la furia que sentía que se acumulaba en su interior - tu... TU LO SUPISTE TODO EL TIEMPO?!_

El fuerte rugido que el dragón había soltadao atrajo la atención de los dos humanos

Chimuelo por otra parte no podía controlar todo lo que sentía justo en ese momento. Revivió la escena en su mente, como su "agonizante" hermano le decía que Hiccup lo había atacado, que había intentado matarlo... Y Como él había rechazado a Hiccup _POR SU CAUSA_

Hiccup observó el repentino temblor de su dragón mientras no quitaba la vista de su hermano - ¿Chimuelo? - preguntó preocupado

Y no pudo controlarlo mas... El Furia Nocturna permitio que la furia se adueñara de él y con un potente rugido sus escamas se cubrieron con ese brillo azul que lo distinguia con su nuevo título.. El título de Alfa

Chimuelo entonces rugió amenazándolo, era un rugido que estremeció a todos los presentes

* * *

 **N/A: Please... ¿un review?... ¿y los avances?... Mmm... Bueno... ¿ya olvidaron toda la letra de _"Ángeles Fuimos"?..._ ¡De acuerdo! dejare avances reales... Y XCIERTO... Si quieren conocer el rostro de Broder... Una imagen que me dio la idea estará temporalmente en la portada del fic...**

 **XCIERTO... Una advertencia con el "mega avance"...**

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_

"- **_Tu tenías la fuerza que a mi me faltaba... ¡Y no lo soporto!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"- Tu... no tienes idea de lo que es vivir así..._**

 ** _que tu propio padre se avergüence de ti..._**

 ** _¿si quiera sabes como se siente eso?"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **MEGA AVANCE FUTURO**_

" _Y pido reserven para mi un lugar entre ellos,_

 _en los atrios de Valhalla_ ,

 _el lugar donde los valientes viven para siempre"_

 _._

 _"Y tu..."_

 _._

 _"Recorriendo jardines infinitos por la eternidad"_


	11. Furia desatada

**CAPITULO 11**

 **FURIA DESATADA**

-¿Chimuelo? - preguntó Hiccup preoupado al ver que de la nada su dragón apretaba los ojos y había empezado a temblar visiblemente, lo conocía muy bien como para saber lo que le ocurría

Y entonces ocurrió, el Furia Nocturna emitió un potente rugido que estremeció a todos los presentes al tiempo que sus escamas se cubría de ese brillo azul que lo distinguía como Alfa

Los furiosos ojos del dragón lentamente se dirigieron a su hermano y empezó a gruñir con fuerza contra él. Su apariencia de pronto había resultado tan amenazante que el otro dragón de escamas oscuras retrocedió un par de pasos ante el avance del Alfa

Hiccup mantenía su atención en su dragón, lo conocía por completo y podía imaginar la lucha que se avecinaba, mantenía la guardia arriba solo esperando el momento en que su dragón se decidiera a atacar

Por otra parte, el otro humano presente estaba tomando nota de la situación, por un lado su rival estaba totalmente distraído, por otro, los dragones se enfrascarían en su propia lucha, pero sus vista estaba especialmente fija en la dragona que recién había aparecido - Una hembra - murmuro en un susurro inaudible. Sus ojos fueron de entre la dragona y los dos machos y su lucha, una lucha de la cual de pronto pensó que podía tomar ventajas

Y por fin paso... Chimuelo "sonrio" de forma amenazante al ver la reacción de su hermano y murmuro - _Pide piedad_ \- dijo con aparente calma para enseguida soltar un segundo feroz rugido seguido por el clásico sonido que precedía su mortal ataque

\- ¡Chimuelo no! - gritó Hiccup al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre su dragón y desviaba el tiro a manera de que no dañara al dragón

Tanto Broder como el Furia Nocturna aprovecharon esos escasos segundos, el dragón no tardó en expandir las alas, dar la espalda a su hermano y empezar a volar lejos de ellos, pues jamas había visto asi a su hermano, tanta furia en su contra de pronto despertó su instinto de supervivencia

Chimuelo corrió un par de metros aún gruñendo contra él, como si le exigiera que no huyera de él. Hiccup por su parte solo pudo ver como entre las sombras del bosque se perdía nuevamente la figura de Broder, ni siquiera pudo ver en que dirección iba, pues lo siguiente que sintió fue que de un rápido movimiento Chimuelo lo ponía sobre su lomo y volaba hacia el cielo - ¡wow Chimuelo! - exclamó mientras este volaba sin darle tiempo a acomodarse bien - ¿Sabes que no estas pensando con claridad? - preguntó a su dragón el cual se limito a gruñir sin mucha atención, algo que Hiccup interpretó como un _"sí"_ , aunque enseguida el dragón lo miro de reojo

 _\- ¿Y sabes que no me vas a detener? - quizo preguntar el dragón_

\- La verdad - añadió Hiccup - No pensaba en detenerte - añadió con complicidad al tiempo que ajustaba la aleta para volar a mayor velocidad

.

Desde la sombra de las nubes en esa noche oscura, el Furia nocturna aprovechaba su camuflaje, su estado de animo difería en diversos momentos. De pronto no podía creer que había sentido miedo de su hermano y enseguida eso se convertía en furia total... Ver ese brillo azul en las escamas de su hermano solo acrecentó ese odio que llevaba años acumulándose en su ser... Y de pronto decidió que era momento de dejarlo salir - _No lo tendrás tan fácil, hermanito_

.

Niebla también esperaba desde las sombras... en encuentros anteriores ella misma había sido victima de los ataques de ese dragón... Ella conocía sus planes, sabia lo que ese dragón deseaba mas que nada y sin querer, esa reacción inesperada de parte del Alfa se los había puesto mucho más fácil... Y sin haberle dado tiempo de hablar, no había podido advertir a Hiccup y a Chimuelo... Ahora solo se podía limitar a ocultarse hasta encontrar el momento exacto en el cual intervenir

El Alfa y probablemente todos los dragones en Berk recriminarian el hecho de que no actuara desde el principio... Pero pronto todos sabrian la razón por la cual se mantendría entre las sombra... entre la niebla

.

\- ¿Ves algo? - preguntó Hiccup en voz baja

Ambos volaban muy cerca de las nubes, mirando cautelosamente a todas las direcciones, pues si de algo estaban seguros, era de que ni el dragón ni el humano se darían por vencidos

Chimuelo rugió algo frustrado, también sabia que su hermano no se iría de ahí así sin mas, pero también sabía que lo mas probable era que estuviera esperando el momento de tomarlos por sorpresa, o eso esperaba cuando de pronto vio que el dragón aparecía y volaba hacia ellos aparentemente pacifico

Chimuelo lo miro con sospecha

Y de pronto la aparente mirada pacifica del dragón se torno dura, sus ojos verdes examinaron a detalle cada una de las escamas que su hermano tenía cubiertas de azul _\- Asi que un Alfa... - murmuro sin ningúna emoción - No pienso reverenciarte, por cierto_

 _\- No lo esperaba... por cierto - respondió Chimuelo añadiendo un toque de ironía pero siempre sin bajar la guardia_

 _\- Seguro te estas preguntando por que volví a tu presencia por mi propia voluntad_

 _\- Se que no te entregarías... mucho menos te rendirías - dijo Chimuelo - Al menos de eso creo que aún estoy seguro respecto a ti_

 _\- Me parece que olvidaste muchas cosas respecto a mi - respondió el dragón mientras empezaba a volar al rededor de Chimuelo, quien de inmediato le siguió con la mirada, sin perderle de vista - Si aún me conocieras... sabrías por que estoy aquí - añadió lo último con un rugido y una fría mirada_

 _\- No es para felicitarme por mi nuevo título, estoy seguro - respondio Chimuelo_

 _\- Tienes razón... De verdad lo olvidaste... ¡Olvidaste que he pasado toda mi vida a tu sombra! - exclamó el dragón_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿de que estas hablando? - añadió Chimuelo pues eso si no lo esperaba_

 _\- ¿Ya no recuerdas nada de nuestra "niñez"? - preguntó con sarcasmo - ahora sabrás de algo que jamas sospechaste... La verdad, siempre te tuve envidia - y efectivamente, la expresión de Chimuelo de inmediato reflejó sorpresa e impresión_

 _\- ¿Envidia? ¿por que? - preguntó Chimuelo verdaderamente desconcertado_

 _\- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿PREGUNTAS POR QUE?! - exclamó frustrado el dragón - ¡Tu tenías la fuerza que a mi me faltaba! Yo solo podía ver como tu te volvías mas y mas fuerte y tenías todo lo que yo quería... y no podía tener..._

 _\- Pero que estas... yo jamas... jamas_ _quise_

 _\- ¿Jamas quisiste? - enfatizó el dragón al ver que su hermano no entendía el por que de sus palabras - Solo te la pasabas alardeando respecto a tus fortalezas, siempre ibas delante de mí, con esa fuerza que yo no tenía... Y entonces sobreviví a aquel ataque a nuestro nido... Y me prometí que jamas volvería a permitir un ataque así contras los nuestros... y para lograrlos prometí que te superaría... a ti y a cualquier otro dragón... no habría ninguna superior a mi... Y entonces descubro que en realidad había una forma de lograrlo e intentó por todos los medios de obtenerla - los ojos del dragón de pronto soltaron la mirada de su hermano y se dirigieron a las nubes, mas exactamente a la niebla que había entre ellas - Pero no lo logre... ¿Y POR QUE? -Exclamó de pronto con voz elevada - Por que un maldito dragón andaba por ahí alardeando de sus increíbles habilidades... ¡Habilidades con las que venció a un salvajibestia!_

La mente de Chimuelo era un lió, por un lado empezaba entender el hilo de los pensamientos de su hermano pero de pronto se volvió a perder, no por que desconociera quien era ese "poderoso" dragón que derroto al salvajibestia, mas bien se preguntó ¿Cual era esa otra "fortaleza" que su hermano no puedo obtener por su culpa?

 _\- ¡Tu me la quitaste... de nuevo! - reafirmó el dragón - Pero ¿sabes algo? De alguna manera me alegro... Ese título tuyo de Alfa es realmente... Tentador_

Chimuelo entrecerró los ojos al escuchar esa última frase, no era la primera vez que la oía y sabia muy bien a que se refería... podía adivinar lo que su hermano pensaba, quería y deseaba en ese momento

 _\- Ahora lo sabes... Tu me has quitado todo lo que quiero... y logrado cosas que yo no... Pero esta vez... Seré YO, quien te quite algo a TI_

Hiccup, completamente inconsciente de lo que los dragones se habían dicho, vio solo como las miradas de ambos eran de furia reciproca, y entonces un sondio muy peculiar se escuchó por partida doble - ¿Chimuelo, que estas haciendo? - preguntó Hiccup algo nervioso pues en realidad sí sabia lo que harían

Ambos dragones prepararon fuego en su garganta dando paso a su particular sonido, volaron uno con el otro y enseguida dispararon... ambos misiles de plasma chocaron entre sí provocando una fuerte explosión que desestabilizó a ambos dragones, aunque no lo suficiente

Con un par de giros Chimuelo se repuso rápidamente y de nueva cuenta voló contra su hermano, quien le fue un poco mas difícil pero pronto estuvo estable de nuevo. Con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, ambos Furia Nocturnas volaron de nueva cuenta como si quisieran embestirse uno al otro y sin algún tipo de previo aviso el Furia Nocturna enemigo disparo de nueva cuenta pero no apuntando a su hermano...

\- ¡Noo! - exclamó Hiccup al ver el disparo amenazando contra ellos, y rápidamente se apego más a su dragón quien a su vez tuvo que dar varios giros para evitar que él ataque impactara a su Jinete - ¡Uy... estuvo cerca! - murmuro Hiccup

 _\- ¿ves como ese humano te ha vuelto más debil? - se rio su hermano - ¡No puedes pelear como se debe con él encima!_

 _\- ¡soy mucho mejor de lo que tu crees! ¡Somos! - recalcó Chimuelo_

 _\- ¿Estas seguro? - preguntó su hermano tomando algo de distancia mientras preparaba un nuevo ataque_

 _\- Lo estoy - afirmó el Alfa al tiempo que también tomaba algo de distancia,_

En ningún momento dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, de pronto, Chimuelo comenzó a elevarse por encima de su hermano haciendo que automáticamente Hiccup afianzara su agarre en el dragón. El Alfa comenzó a preparar un nuevo misil en su garganta, pero esta vez no sería el ataque que su hermano esperaba

Hiccup incluso se estremeció un poco al adivinar cual sería el ataque de su dragón, y sutilmente preparó tanto la palanca de la silla como su traje de vuelo, casi estaba seguro de que lo usaría

El Furia Nocturna finalmente soltó otro misil de plasma contra su hermano y al mismo tiempo el dragón Alfa dio repetidos giros de barril al tiempo que con su fuego daba una forma en especifico... Una espiral

En cuestion de un segundo el misil de plasma impacto con fuerza contra el Espiral de Plasma que había lanzado el Alfa provocando una explosión aun mas fuerte que la anterior. El furia Nocturna enemigo no pudo resistirlo esta vez y el impacto hizo que perdiera toda estabilidad y fue envidado directamente a tierra

Chimuelo luchó también contra el impacto, pero este había sido tan fuerte que Hiccup había salido de la silla de montar casi al instante

El Jinete afortunadamente había abierto el traje de vuelo con suficiente antelación y esto había frenado el impacto que hubiera llevado contra el suelo, Chimuelo por su parte aterrizo con ciertas dificultades... Ahora los tres estaban nuevamente en tierra

Hiccup apenas se incorporaba solo para ver como los dragones se preparaban para luchar nuevamente. Rápidamente se volvió a poner en pie y miro a ambos dragones tratando de pensar en alguna forma de detenerlos, cuando de pronto una filosa lanza cayó frente a el a pocos centímetros y unos metros de ella... apareció nuevamente la silueta de su nuevo enemigo...- Broder - murmuro Hiccup

\- Jefe - respondio este en un "saludo" - ¿Le parece seguir donde nos quedamos?

De pronto numeroso aleteos a sus espaldas alertaron a ambos

\- ¡Ahí están! - gritó Astrid desde el lomo de Tormenta - ¡Hiccup!

\- ¡Astrid! - respondio este

 _\- ¡Alfa Chimuelo! - gritó Tormenta - ¿Cuál es la orden? - preguntó al verlo amenazado de ataque por el su hermano, quien de inmediato tomó nota de cada dragón que hacia aparición a la orden de su hermano y entonces añadio_

 _\- Esto si que sera muy..._

\- Interesante - dijo Broder al tiempo que chasqueaba sus dedos y al instante se vieron rodeados por la misma gente que había atacado a Hiccup y chimuelo horas atras, pero esta vez, iban muy bien armados. Hiccup de inmediato dio una señal para que los Jinetes no atacaran... aún - ¿Aún crees que te sera fácil? - añadio Broder al tiempo que sutilmente movia una de sus manos

 _\- Sigue soñando - murmuro el dragón antes de soltar un fuerte rugido en dirección al cielo nocturno_

 _\- ¿que fue eso? - preguntó Chimuelo_

 _\- ¿que fue? - respondió su hermano - Que no por ser Alfa eres el único con dragones a tu servicio_

Y con una expresión parecida a la que había tenido su jinete, Chimuelo observo como de entre las sombras aparecieron los mismo dragones que habían ocasionado el ataque de dragón de esa tarde

\- Muero por ver las fortalezas del Jefe... y sus Jinetes - dijo Broder en tono retador - Y por supuesto, si son tan buenos como se hacen llamar... Jinetes y sus dragones...

\- ... _Defensores de Berk_ \- completo sin saber el dragón enemigo

Hiccup y Chimuelo se miraron de reojo, de pronto la lucha que era solo entre ellos cuatro, se había convertido en toda una gran batalla... Que nadie estaba dispuesto a perder

.

.

Desde el camuflaje que le daban las nubes, la dragona Furia Nocturna veía desde la distancia la batalla que se avecinada. Centro su atención en Hiccup y Chimuelo y el hermano de este... Parecía que era el momento de aparecer... El momento de mostrar lo que llevaba tiempo ocultando a todos... Sobre todo al Alfa

* * *

 ** _AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO_**

 ** _"¡Ya deja de estar confundiéndome! ¡Y tu... Si te vas a morir, pues hazlo de una vez!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"No tienes idea de lo que es, el que tu propio padre se avergüence de ti"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"¡Si supieras que todo esto ha sido por TU causa! ¡Tu... llevaste a cabo mi plan!"_**

* * *

 **N/A: Hola hola... Desaparecí lo se y lo siento... Yo no ocasione el apagón de la semana pasada... Pero de acuerdo, me retrase horriblemente pero, por si alguno de ustedes no lo sabe mis queridos lectores, el pasado 3 de septiembre no hubo actualización por motivo de que publique un One-shot... el cual quiero invitarlos a leer... Esta basado en el capítulo de Race to the Edge "Tragados por la Arena" y se llama**

 _ **"El regalo mas grande"**_

 **Así** **que si aún no lo han leído corran a hacerlo y no olviden dejar un review...**

 **Respecto a este fic, prometo una espectacular batalla para compensar los retrasos... Y por quienes se preguntaban por que Niebla no aparecía en capítulos anteriores como pueden ver pronto descubrirán la causa**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Y como había dicho, si alguien quiere conocer el rostro de Broder, esta temporalmente en la portada de este Fic**


	12. La mirada de la Niebla

**N/A: Un poquito retrasado pero en verdad este capítulo me costo, al final creo que lo logre... ¡Espero les guste!**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 12**

 **LA MIRADA DE LA NIEBLA**

De pronto la pelea que era solo de cuatro se convirtió en toda una batalla en la que nadie estaba dispuesto a perder, sin embargo, parecía que todos estaban esperando a que fuera alguien mas quien diera el primer ataque

Hiccup analizaba la situación, con una mano extendida al cielo detenía el avance de los Jinetes, sus dragones a su vez esperaban una orden de su Alfa quien también mirada alrededor de forma calculadora. Y entonces reconoció al grupo de dragones que su hermano había invocado... los mismos que habías atacado Berk horas atrás... Y de nuevo todo le fue más que evidente... aún seguía preguntándose _¿que era lo que le había arrebatado a su hermano para que este lo odiara tanto?_ pero al darse cuenta de que todo era desde el principio un plan para que rechazara a Hiccup haciéndole creer que lo había traicionado removió toda la furia que sus preguntas habían aplacado... _\- Todo era un plan_ \- murmuro en un susurro que su hermano logro escuchar, y ante la mirada de Chimuelo el sonrió con arrogancia

Al verlo de nuevo sin querer comenzó a estremecerse, el cuerpo del Alfa temblaba visiblemente al sentir como su sangre le quemaba...

Hiccup, por su parte sabia que tenía que pensar bien su primer movimiento... Pero al parecer no compartía planes con su dragón.

El silencio entonces se rompió de nueva cuenta por un feroz rugido de parte del Dragón Alfa quien sin siquiera pensarlo disparó un misil de plasma contra su hermano, quien apenas pudo esquivarlo

\- ¡Chimuelo! ¡¿Qué estas...?! - trató de decir Hiccup, pero el dragón no dio tiempo para nada

 _\- ¡Ataquen con todo! - rugió Chimuelo al cielo_

Y sin recibir una orden de sus respectivos Jinetes, los dragones de inmediato iniciaron la batalla acatando la orden de su alfa comenzaron a disparar contra los enemigos

\- Y ahí se fue el elemento sorpresa - murmuro Hiccup con sarcasmo. De inmediato se giro para ver como el dragón enemigo se reponía del ataque y rugía al cielo dando una orden parecida a los dragones que había llamada al tiempo que corría en dirección suya

\- Ahh... ¿Chimuelo? - murmuro al ver que serian atacados por el Furia Nocturna

Mas Chimuelo no tuvo ningún problema con eso, pues de inmediato se giro hacia el mientras rugía, dio una rápida mirada a su Jinete - ¿Chimuelo? No de nuevo... - murmuro el Jinete adivinando lo que su dragón haría y acertó, pues de inmediato hizo que lo montara

Dando una última mirada a su enemigo, Chimuelo expandió sus alas y comenzó a volar, ganando velocidad y altura con facilidad, alejándose lo mas posible de las tierras de Berk

Fue entonces cuando el Jinete miro hacia atrás únicamente para comprobar que su plan tenía éxito y su enemigo los estaba siguiendo

\- Perfecto amigo - murmuro Hiccup a su dragón mientras dirigía su vista a su alrededor, aún era de noche, y el cielo estaba particularmente oscuro por la tormenta que horas atrás había amenazado sin éxito - ¡Ahora...a desaparecer Chimuelo!

.

Mientras tanto, sobre las tierras de Berk, la batalla que la orden de Chimuelo había comenzado no había parado. Los Jinetes enfrentaban a los dragones enemigos

mientras desde tierra, el lider de los enemigos observaba... Ese dragón había iniciado su batalla contra el Furia Nocturna por su propia cuenta... Y decidió que por el momento lo permitiría... Esperaría hasta el momento exacto para intervenir y tener en sus manos a Hiccup... Y obtener algo de lo que buscaba

.

El Furia Nocturna enemigo siguio a su hermano hasta el oscuro cielo nocturno... Una vez ahí, comenzó a rugir furioso pues le era imposible localizarlo... Como el, su hermano tenía un perfecto camuflaje en la oscuridad

 _\- ¿DONDE ESTAS? ¡DEJA DE ESCONDERTE AHORA MISMO! ¡VEN Y ENFRENTAME DE FRENTE!_

.

También desde la oscuridad de las nubes, tanto Hiccup como Chimuelo pudieron escuchar los rugidos del dragón enemigo. Si bien Hiccup no podía entenderla pudo imaginar lo que quería, pues su dragón comenzó enfadarse - Tranquilo Chimuelo - pidió el Jinete - si quieres que este plan funcione no puedes dejarte provocar

Y aunque el Alfa sabia que su Jinete tenía razón, de pronto pensó que podía aprovechar el camuflaje que la noche le daba... Si bien el tampoco podía ver a su hermano, ambos si se podían escuchar

 _\- ¡Deja de escuchar a ese humano tuyo y ven a pelear! - volvió a desafiar el dragón_

- _Cuando salga y te enfrente sera para vencerte... - respondió Chimuelo - Antes de eso... quiero saber por que fraguaste todo esto... Querías que pensara que Hiccup me había traicionado ¿POR QUE? - exigió sobresaltándose un poco, pero pronto se recompuso - Dilo ahora que aún tienes fuerzas_

Ante esas palabras que para el dragón fueron una ofensa, no pudo más que rugir expresando su furia, y con ese mismo enfado respondió

- _¿QUÉ AUN NO TE QUEDA CLARO? - Exclamó el dragón frustrado - ¡La tienes a ella! ¡TU... me la arrebataste! - dijo lo último como si en el fondo le doliera esa verdad - y muchas cosas con ella_

 _\- ¡¿PERO A QUIEN?! - respondio Chimuelo en el mismo tono frustrado, en verdad no tenía idea de lo que hablaba su hermano_

 _\- ¡A ella!... Como ahora se hace llamar... Niebla..._

Chimuelo se congelo momentáneamente por el impacto de esa noticia... _¿Niebla?_ repitió en su mente aun sin salir del shock

.

Ninguno de ellos sospechaba que entre esas mismas nubes, se ocultaba alguien más, precisamente la misma de quien hablaban... los había estado observando con detenimiento

Desde las tinieblas, Niebla parecía preocupada... Podía fácilmente adivinar cuales eran los planes de Hiccup y Chimuelo... No podía negar que eran buenos, pero había algo que ellos desconocían...

Niebla estaba segura de que tanto Hiccup como Chimuelo estaban subestimando a sus rivales. Era cierto que los superaban en muchas cosas, El problema era el hecho de que el Alfa, en verdad estaba subestimando a su hermano

Ambos estaban en peligro, ahora que se habían alejado del resto... Y no lo imaginaban

Entonces decidio acercarse un poco más... Solo lo suficiente para poder intervenir de ser necesario... Pero al hacerlo escuchó cosas que no se esperaba...

.

 _\- ¿qué tiene Niebla que ver en una pelea entre tu y yo? - preguntó Chimuelo aun ocultandose_

 _\- ¿Me vas a decir que no lo sabes? - preguntó de nuevo con frustración_

 _\- No - respondió Chimuelo con sinceridad... que su hermano pudo notar - No se que interés puedes tener en ella_

 _\- Entonces puedo darte una última oportunidad - propuso el dragón, por un momento sonando mas calmado - Entregamela... Y por mi parte esto se acabara_

 _El Furia Nocturna tardó unos segundos en responder - ¿entregarla? ¿y ahí se acaba todo?_

.

Niebla no podía creer lo que escuchaba... Desde las sombras por ese breve momento sintió que temblaba... sabía que no se llevaba bien con Chimuelo pero _¿de verdad sería capaz de entregarla? ¿todo este tiempo se había equivocado respecto a él? ¿y Hiccup? ¿haría algo?_

 _¿El dragón Alfa la traicionaría así como así?_

.

 _\- Si - respondio el dragón enemigo - Ahí se acaba todo... ¿lo haras?_

Mas tiempo pasaba y parecía que era eterno, y el dragón Alfa seguía sin responder, y su silencio solo desesperaba mas y mas a su hermano

 _El Alfa sabía que era un momento apremiante, pero no pudo evitar hacerse un millón de preguntas en ese momento... Si su hermano no se había dado cuenta, ellos ni siquiera se llevaban bien ¿por que afirmaba que se la había arrebatado?_

 _Por otra parte ¿por que tenía tanto interés en ella? Al grado de olvidarse de su venganza a cambio de que se la entregara en bandeja de plata... Igual, fuera cual fuera la razón, tenía la respuesta bien clara.._.

 _Sin embargo, el incomodo silencio fue roto por otro rugido de su frustrado hermano - ¡Vamos... entregala ya! - exclamó desesperado - No pienso esperar toda la vida_

 _\- Esperaras mas que eso - respondió Chimuelo - No entiendo por que tienes tanto interés en ella... tampoco se como o cuando te la arrebate... Pero yo jamas dije que te la entregaría_

El potente rugido que siguió a las palabras del Alfa fue audible para todo el archipielago. Y sin aun saber el punto exacto en el que su hermano se ocultaba, el dragón enemigo victima ahora de la furia, comenzó a esparcir su fuego hacia todas partes... haciendo que desde la distancia, este fuera visible en el cielo

- _¡Eres un traidor! - exclamó de nuevo el dragón_

\- ¡Salgamos de aquí Chimuelo! - gritó Hiccup al ver que los ataques del dragón comenzaban a acercarse a ellos. Chimuelo esta vez hizo caso y emprendio el vuelo esta vez siendo ellos quienes eran perseguidos

Sin embargo, el dragón enemigo era tan veloz como el dragón Alfa por lo que no le fue difícil alcanzarlos

\- ¡Chimuelo, cuida la aleta! - mandó Hiccup al sentir de cerca el fuego que el dragón lanzaba sin control

Y fue ahí, durante esa huida, con todo lo apremiante que era la situación, que Chimuelo distinguió algo entre la neblina... Unos ojos azules, lo único que ella dejaba ver cuando estaba entre esa bruma que le daba su nombre

 _\- Niebla - murmuro Chimuelo al verla, ambos dragones se miraron por unos segundos, y luego de eso el Alfa parecio salir de la ensoñación - ¿Que crees que haces aquí? ¡Vete ahora!_

 _\- ¿Asi es como agradeces que haya venido a ayudarte? - respondió Niebla - Después de que estuviste a punto de traicionarme_

 _\- ¿traicionarte? - preguntó Chimuelo - ¡no seas tonta! - añadió frustrado - ¡Y nadie pidió tu ayuda!_

 _\- Créeme... agradecerás mi presencia aquí - añadió Niebla justo antes de volver a desaparecer por completo... incluidos sus ojos_

 _\- ¡TRAIDOR! - Volvió a añadir el dragón enemigo, que no se había percatado de la presencia oculta de la dragona - ¡Tu ni siquiera la mereces! ¡Ella se equivoca contigo! ¡No eres nada de lo que ella espera! ¡Y lo veras ahora!_

Lo que siguio, tomo por sorpresa tanto al dragón Alfa como a su Jinete, quie hasta ahora no había hecho mas que intentar desifrar las discusiones de los dragones mientras solo podía preocuparse de la batalla en Berk.

Hiccup solo escucho otro rugido furioso de parte del dragón, de pronto Chimuelo también detuvo su vuelo

 _\- ¡Ni creas que te permitire que sigas con tus ataques!_ -amenazó Chimuelo al tiempo que preparaba fuego en su garganta... no un fuego cualquiera

Fue ahí donde acontencio lo inesperado... Chimuelo empezó a volar en giros y formando un poderoso Espiral de Plasma el cual impactaría sin fallar contra el otro dragón... Cuando de pronto, el Espiral de Plasma de Chimuelo fue repelido por un ataque identico

\- No... ¿hizo un Espiral? - exclamó Hiccup mas que sorprendido

Ambos ataques chocaron provocando una explosión que nublo la visión de ambos - ¿Tu tenías idea de eso? - preguntó Hiccup a su dragón que estaba igual de impactado que él, pues ambos creían que era una habilidad unica de un Furia Nocturna Alfa

 _\- ¿Sorprendido hermanito? - retó el dragón con arrogancia - Te lo dije... Ni siquiera sabes usar a plenitud tus habilidades... apuesto que no lo dominas bien aun..._

 ** _¿Como hizo eso?_** se preguntaba el dragón Alfa, sin atreverse a admitir que tenía razón, el apenas había logrado dominarlo

 _\- ¿No lo viste? No tuve que girar para formar el espiral... ¿quieres ver de nuevo? Lo veras muy de cerca_

Acto seguido el dragón comenzó a preparar otro ataque contra ellos... Hiccup y Chimuelo solo atinaron a cubrirse, pero sorpresivamente el ataque no llegó... lentamente Hiccup busco la razón y pronto la encontró - Broder - murmuro al ver a su rival desde tierra, con una piedra roja en la mano... controlando al dragón

\- Solo yo voy a matarte Hiccup... Y solo YO, digo cuando sera eso - dijo Broder ante la mirada que Hiccup le dirigía por haberlos salvado

\- En ese caso... no debería agradecerte - respondio Hiccup

\- Tal vez deberías - dijo Broder - Este dragón atacara en el momento que yo suelte su control... Sigues en peligro Hiccup... Estas en mis manos

Hiccup lo miro fijamente, adivinando lo que seguiría

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres? - se atrevio a preguntar el Jefe

\- Algo muy simple... Entregame a la Furia Nocturna hembra -

Hiccup se sorprendio ante su pedido, pero no mas que Chimuelo, _¿Niebla?_ se preguntaron ambos

\- No tienes mucho que considerar Hiccup... Tu mejor que nadie sabes cuanto tarda un Furia Nocturna en disparar su ataque... Cuando lo suelte, tu moriras... ¡Entrégala o yo la obtendré por las malas!

\- ¡suelta el ataque cuando quieras! - respondió Hiccup - Lo recibiremos gustosos

\- Como el Jefe ordene - concluyó Broder

Acto seguido, el enemigo soltó el control que tenía sobre el dragón y este no tardó ni un segundo en soltar ese fuerte Espiral de Plasma que había preparado... Chimuelo tuvo que ser demasiado rápido... con ágiles giros esquivo el ataque aunque este paso rosando las ropas de Hiccup, dejandoles una pequeña quemadura

 _\- ¡Entrégala! -_ _exigió_ el hermano de Chimuelo

\- Solo voy a decirte algo Broder... No se por que creiste que entregaría a uno de nuestros dragones asi como asi pero tienes que saber algo... si la quieres, no te sera nada fácil... Cada dragón de esta isla cuenta con un protector inigualable... ¿no lo has oido? "El Alfa los protege a todos"

- _Ya has escuchado - dijo a su vez Chimuelo, el dirgjiendose a su hermano - El Alfa los protege a todos... por si aun no te queda claro estoy diciendo que si bien no entiendo por que tienen tanto interés en ella ¡eso no me importa!... Nunca te lo hubiera entregado.. y yo... ¡Yo la voy a proteger!_

Entonces, sin previo aviso y como complemento perfecto de sus épicas palabras, el dragón Alfa lanzó contra su hermano un poderoso Misil de plasma, que lo impacto de golpe

.

¡ _Yo la voy a protejer!_

 _¿había escuchado bien? ¿Era el Alfa quien estaba defendiendola con tanta fiereza?_

 _Desde las sombras, la dragona sonrió... Después de todo no se había equivocado... Eso era lo que buscaba... Y ahora estaba convencida... Su lealtad ya tenía dueños... Y ahora lo demostraría... Les revelaría su gran secreto_

.

 _-Eso sera si vives para contarlo_ \- sentencio el Furia Nocturna enemigo justo antes de empezar a amenazar a su hermano con otro potente Espiral De plasma

Hiccup y Chimuelo se prepararon de nuevo para recibirlo, habían comprobado que ni un misil de plasma ni responder con otro espiral funcionaria para repeler el ataque... En verdad estaban en problemas, solo podía arriesgarse a esquivarlo mientras descifraban como defenderse... Era un inconveniente enorme el que jamas hubieran enfrentado esos ataques que solo se habían acostumbrado a lanzar

Hiccup se sostuvo fuerte de la silla de montar, y entonces el dragón disparó contra ellos... Solo pudieron ver como el Plasma con forma de espiral avanzaba sin piedad hacia ellos, cuando de pronto un familiar silbido irrumpio en el silencio al tiempo que unos ojos azules se vislumbraban entre la neblina... Era como si la propia niebla los mirara...

\- ¡Niebla no! - exclamó Hiccup

Mas para sorpresa de el y de todos la dragona comenzó a dar varios giros sobre si misma, como si con su cola intentara golpear la neblina a su alrededor y entonces dio un disparo en su dirección

Y de pronto, la mortal espiral de plasma que venía contra ellos fue repelida por una especie de barrera que de pronto había aparecido frente a ellos, protegiéndolos... Era algo que nunca antes habían visto... y de pronto esa muralla protectora... ¡estallo!... Devolviendo el ataque, el plasma volvio al enemigo esta vez en una forma serpenteante... Impactantole, aunque solo de lado

\- ¿Qué fue eso? / _¿Qué fue eso?_ \- se preguntaron a la par Hiccup y Chimuelo

Y entonces percibieron con total claridad la silueta de Niebla, volando decidida a un lado de ellos, mirando amenazante a sus rivales

 _\- Y el próximo sí ira contra ti - amenazó la dragona_

* * *

 **N/A:Y ¿QUÉ TAL? ¿un review? ¿alguien adivina el secreto de Niebla?**

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_

 ** _\- ¡Quieres ya callarte! - exclamó - ¡Después de todo este no es tu problema! Quien dijo que estaba peleando por ti..._**

.

- ** _Por mi no se preocupen... solo estoy a punto de morir_**

 ** _._**

 **Y uno mas, las canciones de "Breath of life", "Aun hay algo" (RBD) , "Muriendo Lento" y "Destino de fuego"**

 **Algo especial para quien acierte a quien corresponde cada una**

 **Y xcierto, hasta ahora se ha centrado mas en Chimuelo y su hermano pero pronto la pelea se centrara mas en Hiccup y Broder, de quien vamos a descubrir mas cosas**

 **¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!**


	13. El poder de la Niebla

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 **El poder de la Niebla**

Ser desde siempre el dragón mas temido y también el mas poderoso era de lo más ventajoso, el que no haya nadie como tu indica que nadie puede superarte, pero esto se vuelve un problema cuando enfrentas a alguien tan poderoso como tu. Sabes que tus técnicas son infalibles, y eso es malo cuando alguien las usa contra ti ¿como las combates? Sí se supone que son invencibles

Hiccup y Chimuelo confian ciegamente en las habilidades del otro. Habían usado la poderosa Espiral de Plasma en una pelea anterior y habían visto con sus propios ojos lo poderoso y destructivo que era ese ataque, sus rivales no habían podido contratacar, pararlo o siquiera resistirlo.

Ahora que eran ellos quienes de pronto veían venir contra sí ese mismo ataque, hizo por primera vez en mucho tiempo se preguntaran ¿que harían? ¿como ganarían esta? Responder con el mismo ataque no era opción, tampoco tenían tiempo de esquivarlo

De pronto, un peculiar sonido seguido por la presencia de una dragona que habían conocido hacía poco mas de un mes los tomó por sorpresa. A primera vista ambos temieron por ella

\- ¡Niebla no! - gritó Hiccup cuando vio que la dragona se había detenido justo frente a ellos como si quisiera hacer la funsión de un escudo para protejerlos... Lo cual no disto mucho de la realidad

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - se preguntó Hiccup tan impactado como su dragón ante lo que habían visto. El espiral de plasma que venía en su contra de pronto se había detenido como si hubiera topado con una especie de muro o escudo protector que de alguna manera había sido creado por Niebla y no solo eso, si no que el dragón enemigo había casi sido herido por ese mismo ataque

 _\- Y el próximo si va contra ti_ \- rugió Niebla con expresión furiosa y decidida

.

Desde su lugar, el enemigo humano observaba todo, y con codicia en la mirada observaba a la dragona justo despues del ataque que había usado. Entonces sonrio con malisia

\- Tal y como esperaba Hiccup... - murmuro pensativo - Ya lo veras... Veraz todo _tu_ poder usado en tu contra... te lo aseguro - afirmó con mucha confianza al tiempo que movía sutilmente la piedra que tenía en las manos

.

 _El dragón enemigo se repuso del ataque pero fulminó a la dragona con su mirada. Solo él sabia hasta ahora lo que la protección de Niebla significaba - Asi que era verdad - murmuro el dragón entre furia y ¿descepción? ¿dolor, acaso? - No bromeabas_

 _\- Nunca lo he hecho - afirmó la dragona_

-¿Tu tenías idea? - preguntó Hiccup a su dragón quien respondió con una negativa, estaba tan impactado como el Jinete. Aunque enseguida, la suspicaz mente de ambos empezó a trabajar

 _"Eso es"_ pensó Hiccup, si bien aún no entendía con exactitud que era lo que Niebla acababa de hacer, era obvio que se trataba de algo que nunca había visto en Chimuelo, y al parecer tampoco el dragón enemigo podía hacerlo. Centro de pronto su vista en Broder, eso era, el quería a Niebla por que esa extraña habilidad, sea cual sea, que la hacía muy distinta a cualquier macho... Y al parecer incluyendo a un Alfa

 _\- Solo te lo diré una vez - decía el dragón enemigo como si estuviera conteniéndose o algo parecido - Sal de aquí... esta no es tu batalla... No hagas que también cumpla mi palabra_

Niebla sabía de lo que hablaba, en sus encuentros anteriores, ese dragón había jurado que si luchaba en su contra la mataría, pero esta vez no le dio ni un poco de miedo

 _\- No me iré... inténtalo si quieres - respondió Niebla con total seguridad, casi en tono retador mientras miraba de reojo al Alfa, quien los escuchaba con atención mientras en su mente sacaba sus propias conclusiones... Entonces decidió intervenir no exactamente con las palabras que la dragona esperaba_

 _\- Hazlo - dijo Chimuelo repentinamente serio - Vete de aquí... No veo ninguna razón para que te involucres_

 _Niebla de pronto lo miro furiosa sin poder creer lo que oía - ¿Qué?... sí estarás demente... ¡acabo de salvarte!_

 _\- No te pedí que lo hicieras - respondió Chimuelo mirándola a los ojos_

Y no era que en realidad no le agradeciera lo que acababa de hacer, fuera lo que fuera, pero creía tener una buena razón para pedirle que se fuera aunque eso significara una desventaja en su contra... Había atado algunos cabos y creía haber comprendido todo... o al menos parte de ese "todo", y no quería que saliera herida por involucrarse en su pelea _\- Esta pelea no te concierne... Por esta vez... hazme caso - pidio Chimuelo en un tono mas amable_

 _\- No me ire - afirmó la dragona - Entiende que tu solo no podrás con esto_

El Jinete no podía entender lo que decían, pero tenía experiencia de sobra como saber que era una pelea entre sus dragones estaba muy acostumbrado a ellas. Y hubiera intervenido de no ser por que al desviar un par de segundos su vista percibió a lo lejos una expresión de desconfianza en el rostro de su enemigo, Broder

\- Ahh... ¿chicos?

 _\- ¡Claro que sí! - afirmó Chimuelo mas frustrado - Así que haz caso ¡Sal de aquí ahora! ¿o quieres que sea una orden? - amenazó_

\- ¿Chicos? - insistió el ignorado Jefe, pues desde su lugar observo como ese chico movía sutilmente su mano derecha y de inmediato las pupilas del Furia Nocturna enemigo se reducían a rendijas

- _¡¿Por que tienes que ser tan necio?!_

 _\- ¡Mira quien lo dice! - respondió el Alfa_

\- ¡Chimuelooo! - gritó la voz del Jinete seguido por un repentino tirón que sintió el Alfa en su lomo, sintiéndose repentinamente desequilibrado en su vuelo, cuando por fin se recompuso sintió que nuevamente se caería al percatarse de lo que había pasado

 _\- ¡Hiccup!_ \- se estremeció Chimuelo al ver a su Jinete literalmente entre las garras de su hermano y como este volaba con el cada vez a mas y mas altura al grado de casi perderse entre las nubes

.

En la parte superior de una de las columnas que sobresalían del mar, Broder sonreía con malicia al ver lo que por fin había provocado, casi encontraba divertida la escena

\- Por fin en mis manos Jefe - sonrio el enemigo - Pero primero nos divertiremos un poco - añadio al tiempo que movía la piedra de forma brusca

.

Hiccup jamas había sentido miedo al estar en las alturas, pero el tener las filosas garras de un Furia Nocturna rozando su garganta no hacían de la situación algo muy agradable

De pronto el dragón rugio, y como si hubiera recibido una orden externa soltó el agarre del Jinete, dejandolo caer hacia la nada

\- ¡Ahhh! - gritó Hiccup, cuando de pronto sintió que esas mismas garras volvían a tomarlo por el cuello, ¿acaso ese dragón estaba jugando con el?

 _\- ¡Hiccup!_ \- Rugió Chimuelo apareciendo entre las nubes a gran velocidad, preocupación y culpa a la vez, pues por haber estado discutiendo con la dragona no habían prestado atención a él, y en sus narices lo habían arrebatado de su lomo

¿como es que él estaba volando? Al parecer Hiccup sabía lo que pasaría y con previsión había dejado asegurada la aleta... y eso lo hizo sentir aun peor

\- ¿Es muy tarde para pedir ayuda? - se preguntaba Hiccup, pues de pronto se encontraba con las piernas colgado hacia el oceano, con muchos metros de altura de diferencia y unas filosas garras que lo sujetaban por el cuello

 _\- ¡Déjalo ir! - rugió Chimuelo al dar con ellos por fin_

 _\- ¿seguro? - cuestionó su hermano con una sonrisa malévola, pues amenazaba con dejarlo caer a una muerte segura, esta vez no lo dejaría caer asi como asi, pues estrategicamente, sobrevolaba por encima de unas filosas rocas que sobresalían del mar_

 _\- No te atrevas - amenazó Chimuelo_

 _\- Lo mataría antes de dejarlo caer - afirmó el dragón rozando una de sus garras por la garganta del Jinete,_

 _Chimuelo no podía sentirse peor ¿como lo había permitido?_

 _\- Escuchen ustedes dos... -dijo Niebla interponiendose de pronto entre ambos_

 ** _¿Niebla?_ ** se dijo Chimuelo en sus pensamientos, ** _¿que no le había dicho que fuera?_**... De pronto decidió calmarse, ante la presión, y el que Hiccup repentinamente estuviera en peligro, de algún modo creyó en ella por esa vez, y esperó a que hiciera algo realmente bueno _\- Esta pelea entre hermanos debe terminar - dijo con fingido dramatismo_

 _ **¿que?** se preguntó Chimuelo **¿era ese su asombroso plan?**_

 _\- han ido demasiado lejos... Y me atormenta saber que soy la causante..._

 _\- Oye, oye - dijo Chimuelo - que crees que..._

 _\- Alfa Chimuelo - dijo Niebla interrumpiendolo - no diga nada... solo deje de pelear por mi_

 _\- ¡¿Pelear por ti?! - exclamó Chimuelo completamente desconcertado_

 _\- Así que por favor... dejen de intentar matarse uno al otro y sobre todo... No pongan en riesgo a Hiccup..._

 _\- ¡Quieres ya callarte! - exclamó Chimuelo con frustración - ¡Después de todo este no es tu problema! Quien dijo que estaba peleando por ti..._

 _\- ¡Dijiste que me protegerías! - respondió Niebla saliendo de su actuación_

- _¡Estoy en medio de una pelea... tengo que rescatar a Hiccup... no tengo tiempo de protegerte!_

 _\- ¿rescatar a Hiccup? ¡Por tu impertinencia esta en peligro!_

 _\- ¿Mi impertinencia? - respondió Chimuelo - ¿no ves que es tu culpa? - murmuro enojado y frustrado contra la dragona_

 _\- ¿Mi culpa? - exclamó la dragona - ¡Estoy tratando de ayudar desde que aparecí!_

 _\- Pues de no haber aparecido no me habrías_ _distraído_

 _\- ¡claro! ¡Debí dejarte morir!... ¿te salve, recuerdas?_

 _\- Eso bien pudo haber sido un milagro - dijo Chimuelo_

 _\- Claro... Lo que sea antes que aceptar que puedo hacer algo que tu no - respondió Niebla_

 _\- Por si no lo sabes he enfrentado mil cosas peores que esta... Mejor guarda silencio y ¡Vete de aqui! lamento decirte que esa asombrosa habilidad tuya no nos sera de utilidad, si la usas dañaras a Hiccup_

\- Por mi no se preocupen - dijo Hiccup - solo estoy a punto de morir... pueden seguir discutiendo, casi nunca tienen tiempo de hacerlo

\- ¡Ja ja ja! - rio burlón el otro humano presente - ¿Te das cuenta? Hace un par de horas no parabas de hablar sobre lealtad entre Jinete y dragón... ¡Y mirate Hiccup!... Parece que incluso tu dragón se olvida de eso si hay una hembra de por medio

 _ **\- ¡Por Thor! ¡¿Este también?!** _ \- exclamó frustrado Chimuelo al escuchar la insinuación del humano

Sin embargo el Alfa no fue el único, pues el hermano de este dejo escapar toda su furia en un potente y ensordecedor rugido _\- ¡TRAIDOR! - contra su hermano - ¡TRAIDORES LOS DOS!_

Su furia esta vez fue tal, que esta vez dejo caer al chico que sostenía entre sus garras

- _¡Hiccup!_ \- gritó Chimuelo al verlo caer, sin embargo a penas si pudo moverse pues de inmediato fue atacado por varios misiles de plasma de parte de su hermano

\- ¡Ahh! - gritó Hiccup al momento que lo soltó, sin embargo, aquello tampoco había sido una casualidad, pues pronto el cuerpo del jinete impacto de golpe con la misma columna en la que estaba de pie su enemigo - Broder - murmuro Hiccup desde el suelo al verlo de pie a escasos centímetros suyos

\- Esta vez es su fin... "jefe" - dijo al tiempo que extendía hacia su cuello el filoso borde de una espada

\- _¡vas a pagar esto!_ \- rugió el hermano de Chimuelo esta vez en tono desesperado - _¡sabrás lo que se siente, que te quiten algo importante para ti!_ \- y de pronto el dragón detuvo los ataques que lanzaba contra su hermano y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos voló en dirección contraria, en forma de embestida al tiempo que preparaba un Espiral en la dirección a la que estaban los humanos

\- _¡Hiccup, no!_ \- se estremeció Chimuelo al ver que su Jinete era amenazado por el humano y ahora tambien lo estaría por parte de su hermano, tenía que hacer algo y tenía que ser rápido, pero ¿que haría? El espiral de plasma no tenía defensa... ¿o si?

De pronto la mirada del dragón Alfa choco con la de la dragona que estaba a escasos metros de el, también miraba con horror el destino del Jinete

Por su parte, Hiccup solo podía observar como Broder disfrutaba el hecho de tener su vida en sus manos. El filo de su espada rosaba su garganta, pero su enemigo disfrutaba de su incertidumbre. De pronto a sus espaldas escuchó el sonido de un Furia Nocturna que preparaba un ataque que el conocía bien; un Espiral. Si no era Broder, sería ese dragón quien le daría muerte...

Al mismo tiempo observo por fin que la mano de Broder se alzaba por encima de él preparando la estocada que acabaría con su vida. El Jefe por un breve segundo intentó cerrar los ojos pero al hacerlo escuchó los peculiares sonidos que anunciaban la presencia de otros dos Furia Nocturna, dos sonidos que conocía mejor que nadie

\- _¡Ahora!/ ¡Ahora!_ \- gritaron los dos dragones al mismo tiempo

Todo paso bastante rápido entonces, de pronto Broder se vio golpeado por un potente misil de plasma que no solo lo desarmó si no que también lo arrojó a varios metros de distancia. Pero no todo había pasado, a espaldas de Hiccup, por segunda vez en ese día vio venir sobre si un poderoso Espiral de plasma

el Jinete atinó a cubrirse en un torpe intento, pero se sorprendió todavía más cuando vio a sus dos dragones volar también en su dirección al mismo tiempo... Si querían salvarlo tendrían que se demasiado rápidos.

Hiccup se estremeció al casi sentir el impacto del Espiral de plasma del dragón enemigo cuando de pronto vio que sus dos dragones aparentemente también lo atacarían

- _¡Ahora!_ \- rugió Niebla esta vez. Acto seguido, la dragona formo un rápido circulo con su fuego al frente de Hiccup seguido por un potente disparó de parte de Chimuelo.

Y de nuevo ocurrió. Hiccup vio con sus propios ojos como esta vez el ataque de Niebla no solo cobraba forma de escudo sino que, al entrar en contacto con el fuego de Chimuelo, una especie de muro serpenteante hecho de plasma lo rodeaba. Al momento que el Espiral de plasma del enemigo llegó hasta él, de nuevo pareció que chocaba con esa especie de muro y esa plasma serpenteante se devolvía para golpear al dragón enemigo - Así que eso era - murmuro Hiccup fascinado, como si no hubiera estado apunto de morir, incluso sonrió - ¡Sí, ese es mi dragón! ¡mis dragones! - se corrigió a si mismo, después de todo, por fin habían trabajado juntos

Pero su victoria no duró mucho, pronto vio como Broder comenzaba a recobrarse del ataque. Pero esta vez era Hiccup quien lo miraba de forma arrogante. Broder no resistió ese reto silencioso de parte del Jefe, y con sus planes de nuevo frustrados Broder solo atinó a ser completamente victima de la furia y corrió como si quisiera derribarlo hacia el vació

Al ver esto, Hiccup sin pisca de duda, saltó de esa enorme columna siendo al instante rescatado por su dragón

Broder desde abajo los vio con furia y rencor, expresiones que sin querer compartía el dragón que estaba a su lado y recíen se reponía del ataque que ambos dragones habían lanzado.

\- ¡Ahora vamos tu y yo! - murmuro Hiccup al tiempo que ajustaba la aleta, Chimuelo daba tres giros y volaban en forma de embestida en dirección a la columna en la que antes había estado - ¡Espiral de plasma!

Y con ese potente ataque, la columna fue destruida, lanzando a Broder directamente al mar, desde donde continuo mirándolo con rencor - Esto aún no se acaba Jefe - aseguró desde el agua, mientras sutilmente movía la piedra que en ningún momento soltaba

\- Yo creo que sí - afirmo Hiccup - ¡Por el Niebla!

La dragona obedeció de inmediato descendiendo en picada para capturar a su enemigo, cuando a espaldas de los lideres una segunda presencia se anuncio - _Nada mal hermanito - murmuro el dragón - Pero te olvidas de una cosa... Todo dragón tiene sus limites... Toda defensa tambien_

De pronto, entre las nubes apareció de nuevo la oscura silueta de ese Furia Nocturna, Hiccup y Chimuelo se prepararon para atacar, pero este sin dar tiempo a nada lanzó un nuevo Espiral de plasma, pero no en su dirección. Niebla apenas si tuvo tiempo de girarse a ver, cuando de pronto solo pudo sentir como ese poderoso ataque la impactaba sin poder esquivar o detenerle

\- ¡NIEBLA! / _¡NIEBLA!_ \- Gritaron a la par Hiccup y Chimuelo al contemplar como después del impacto la dragona no pudo ni siquiera mantener el vuelo. Se desplomó contra el suelo sin poder evitarlo y cuando finalmente su cuerpo estuvo en tierra firme no dio mayor señal de vida.

Hiccup la miraba desde el lomo de Chimuelo aún bastante impactado, sin poder creer lo que había visto. Chimuelo estaba igual o incluso peor

Una despiadada y malvada risa fue lo que finalmente los sacó de sus pensamientos. Ambos lideres desviaron su vista hacia el dragón y vieron como este ya había rescatado a Broder y nuevamente le permitía montarlo. Broder tenía en el rostro una expresión de victoria por el solo hecho de ver la expresión del Jefe, el dragón no difería mucho

 _\- Te dije que la mataría - dijo en tono_ _sádico_

Y eso lo desencadeno todo. Ambos lideres vieron de nuevo el inerte cuerpo de la dragona y a la par vieron a sus respectivos rivales. El cuerpo de ambos comenzó a temblar mientras por dentro un ardiente fuego comenzó a recorrer sus venas hasta la última parte de su sangre. Sus ojos que sin querer había cerrado se abrieron de golpe y ese cálido verde esmeralda parecía lleno de fuego. El dragón alfa soltó un ensordecedor rugido al tiempo que embestía a toda velocidad a su hermano derribando a ambos contra los suelos de Berk.

Broder se reponía de la caída que los había tomado por sorpresa a ambos, vio de reojo como el Furia Nocturna que tenía ese brillo azul en sus escamas atacaba sin piedad al dragón que el había estado montando. Se disponía a intervenir de alguna forma cuando de pronto vio ante él, el filo de una espada cubierta en llamas, empuñada por la mano izquierda del Jefe de Berk... La mirada que este le dirigió sin querer le provoco un escalofrió.

* * *

 **AVANCES**

 _ **Recordaba cuando lo leyó en el libro de dragones, "Jamas enfrentes a este dragón" Hacía unos años el mismo había asegurado que sería conveniente actualizar esas frases, pero justo ahora se daba cuenta de que no estaban muy lejos de la realidad**_

 _ **"Tu única salida... rogar que no te encuentre"**_

 ** _Ahora ese consejo resultaba mas que conveniente, aunque dudaba que funcionara_**


	14. Furia VS Furia

**CAPITULO 14**

 **FURIA VS FURIA**

\- _Te dije que la mataría_ \- había dicho el dragón enemigo en un tono casi sádico, como si disfrutara de lo que acababa de hacer. El misterioso chico que lo montaba sonreía contra el Jefe de la misma manera

Ver a sus contrincantes tan serios y con un leve temblor en el cuerpo acompañado de sus ojos cerrados les parecía a ambos un signo de clara debilidad, por lo tanto el siguiente rugido por parte del dragón Alfa les tomo por sorpresa y aun mas cuando el dragón los embistió a una velocidad imposible al grado de hacerles caer de nuevo en los suelos de Berk

En un hábil movimiento Hiccup saltó del lomo de Chimuelo, justo a tiempo para que este último embistiera de nuevo contra su hermano sin darle tiempo a que se repusiera de la caída. Aunque el dragón tenía la ventaja de poder volar solo, la forma en que Chimuelo lo atacaba no le daba tiempo de nada mientras rugía de una manera feroz que estremecía a cualquiera que estuviera cerca

Entre estos, el propio Broder, que había caído desde la primera embestida que les dio el dragón, apenas intentaba levantarse cuando vio de pronto ante él, el filo de una espada cubierta en llamas, empuñada por la mano izquierda del Jefe de Berk... La mirada que este le dirigió, sin querer le provoco un escalofrió

Sin añadir nada más y aun con una fría o helada mirada, Hiccup levantó la espada y lanzó contra él una estocada que a duras penas logro esquivar mientras lograba desenvainar la suya propia y la chocaba contra la espada en llamas, forcejeando un momento ambos se miraron a los ojos. Incluso para Broder fue extraño que los ojos de Hiccup no mostraran su calidez habitual, mas bien estaban llenos de furia, ira, coraje y todo lo relacionado... fácilmente podía matarle con una mirada si eso fuera posible, y ese extraño efecto alcanzó también hasta su voz

\- Nunca tuviste que dañar a terceros... Sí desde el principio me querías a mí - decía Hiccup con una deliberada lentitud y aparente calma que hacían que sus palabras fueran aun mas frías - Y ahora me tendrás

En un demasiado rápido movimiento Hiccup rompió con el forcejeo, se agacho y en un semicírculo atinó un fuerte golpe en el estomago de su contrincante haciendo que este se doblara un poco por el dolor ocasionado. Hiccup sonrió de una manera rara en él al mismo tiempo que aprovecha esto y atinaba segundo golpe más en el mismo sitio esta vez haciéndole caer al suelo. Y ni siquiera ahí se detuvo, cuando el contrincante hubo caído Hiccup levanto la espada una vez mas, amenazándolo con una llameante estocada

.

\- Wow - dijo Brutacio desde su respectiva cabeza del Cremallerus - ¿vieron eso?

\- Lo se - respondio su hermano como si estuviera resitando palabras memorables - El debilucho vikingo de una pierna al fin ha crecido

\- Quien hubiera dicho que a Hiccup le gustaba pelear de esa manera - añadió la chica de vuelta

\- No le gusta - respondió Patan desde Colmillo, el resto de los Jinetes fijo su mirada en el, no por lo que dijo, mas bien por la expresión que tenía cuando lo hizo. Estaba peculiarmente serio mientras mirada a la distancia la pelea de su primo y simultáneamente la de su dragón - Hiccup y Chimuelo están actuando bajo el control del Vorpento

La expresión del resto de los jinetes cambio a una mas seria y casi asustados volvieron su vista a la pelea de su Jefe esta vez prestando mas atención, viendo con detenimiento cada uno de sus movimientos y esa aura fría que parecía emanar de su ser

\- ¿como estas tan seguro? - preguntó Patapez apesar de lo que veía

\- ¡¿Acaso hay alguien que conozca esos efectos mejor que yo?! - exclamó Patan

\- No le veo el problema - dijo Brutilda - Así Hiccup le ganara fácilmente ¿no?

Patan negó con la cabeza de nuevo con esa extraña seriedad - Ni Hiccup ni Chimuelo piensan con claridad cuando el veneno toma control

\- ¿Entonces como es que siempre te derrota? - añadió de nuevo la chica en son de broma, sin saber que su comentario sería mas importante de lo que parecía, algo hizo "click" en la mente del Jinete del pesadilla

\- Eso es... - entonces miro fijamente a cada uno de sus compañeros, mientras recordaba una y otra vez los entrenamientos con su primo, sí había algo que Hiccup pasaba por alto y ahora él conocía el motivo

\- ¡¿Es que?! - insistió Brutacio con frustración - ¡¿Por qué no lo dice?!

.

Broder recupero el aire y se movió justo cuando vio venir las llamas de la espada sobre él. Pronto volvió a ponerse de pie y retomó su arma para hacer frente a Hiccup, pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ese chico había resultado mas bueno de lo que creía... Y es por eso que no paraba de hacerse una pregunta... ¿Por que se había estado conteniendo sí ese era su yo real? Ese que ahora lo atacaba con frialdad y sin contemplaciones y que no busca arreglar la situación sin pelear y mantener la paz

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una estocada mas de parte de Hiccup, haciendo que de nuevo ambas espadas quedaran chocando en un nuevo forcejeo - Parece que el Jefe no es tan dócil como aparentaba

\- ¿Si quiera se yo que fue lo que te hice para que ocasionaras todo esto? - respondió el Jefe señalando la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en Berk

\- No es tan personal como crees - le dijo Broder - Admito que me decepcione un poco cuando supe que mi padre había sido vencido por alguien como tú... Pero ahí decidí que tu eras la clave, si quería obtener gloria como la de el ¿que mejor que hacer algo que el no logró?

\- Eso no tiene ningún sentido - respondió Hiccup al tiempo que rompía con el forcejeo y giraba en circulo completo para quedar con la guardia arriba, esta vez esperando un ataque por parte del enemigo en lugar de lanzarlo

Esta vez fue Broder quien casi gritó lleno de furia por el comentario del Jefe - ¡Para ti no tiene sentido! ¡Claro! ¡¿Qué sabes tú de lo que es considerarse la vergüenza de tu propio padre?! ¡Tú eres el orgullo del archipiélago! ¿Como podrías entender?... Entender lo que se siente que tu propio padre no quiera si quiera reconocerte como su hijo ¿Acaso sabes lo que se siente que tu padre se avergüence de ti?... ¿que te niegue?

\- Si - respondió Hiccup sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, con la voz totalmente seria.

Broder se sorprende un poco por la respuesta del joven Jefe, al grado que baja la guardia un poco solo para observar la expresión que tenía su rival ¿hablaba enserio? ¿Estoico el Vasto se avergonzaba de tener con hijo como él, después de todas las grandezas que se dice que había hecho?

\- Si lo se - respondió Hiccup desviando la vista un poco mientras sin querer su mente era invadida por diversos recuerdos que hubiera preferido evitar. Sin querer cerro los ojos al sentir que su pulso se aceleraba conforme los recuerdos lo golpeaban uno tras otro.

Veía con claridad a personas del pueblo gritandole que se fuera de su vista, sus ahora amigos recordandole una y otra vez que era un desastre y su propio padre negandolo en su cara

 _ **"¡Escogiste tu bando con ellos... Tu no eres mi hijo!"**_

 _ **¡No eres mi hijo!**_

Esas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en su mente, por mas que Hiccup intentaba controlarlo, como había estado haciendo, le era mas difícil que nunca. Una parte de él aun sabía que era el Vorpento tomando control absoluto de el, pero por mas que luchaba no podía contrarrestarlo

 _ **"¡Tu no eres mi hijo!**_

 _ **¡eres una vergüenza!"**_

\- ¡Basta! - exclama Hiccup

Y esto tampoco paso inadvertido para su rival, quien fruncio el ceño ante esa inoportuna reacción

.

\- no es verdad - murmuró Patan desde la distancia al reconocer una reacción muy familiar para el en su primo

\- ¿y ahora que le pasa? - murmuraron los gemelos refiriéndose a Patan -Pareciera que esta pensando

\- No lo se - dijo Brutacio - esta muy raro... El no piensa

\- ¡No lo entienden... Esta en peligro! - exclamó Patan - ¡Vamos Colmillo!

.

No tenía la mas minima idea de que le pasaba a su contrincante, por qué de pronto había comenzado a actuar como si de un loco se tratara, pero de pronto sonrio dandose cuenta de que le convenía

El jefe estaba tan absorto en su lucha mental que no podía prestar atención a la pelea real en la que se encontraba. Por lo que tampoco pudo darse cuenta de cuando su oponente dio orden a algunos de sus hombres para que lo atacaran por la espalda

\- ¡No, no, no... Basta! ¡BASTA! - gritó el Jefe logrando obtener algo de control justo en el instante que se giro y vio el filo de una espada pasando cerca de su garganta para enseguida ser detenido por algo... o alguien - ¿Patan? - se preguntó al ver a su primo se espaldas a el frenando el ataque con su propia arma

\- Aun no me lo agradescas Hiccup - dijo el Jinete del pesadilla al tiempo que soltaba el forcejeo con el nuevo oponente y veía venir a mas hombres sobre ellos

\- No es que no te lo agradezca pero... ¿como es que llegaste aquí?

-¿Te parece buen momento para hacer preguntas?... Mejor ocupate de ese chico que quien sabe de donde sacaste...

Hiccup buscó de inmediato con la mirada a su rival, efectivamente este estaba huyendo de la situación... Quizá huir no era la palabra adecuada, llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro y eso despertó mas sospechas en el Jefe... Fue cuando se percató de se dirigía a la misma dirección donde se suponía estaba su dragón

\- ¡Yo me hare cargo de ellos! - volvio a decir Patan sacandolo de sus pensamientos

\- Son demasiados - añadio Hiccup dubitativo

\- A eso vine ¿no? - dijo en tono rebelde-amistoso al que Hiccup sonrió un poco - ¡Dije que no me lo agradezca Hiccup! - añadió al ver que esas eran sus intenciones - por cierto... ¡Ya se como vencerte!

Apesar de la situación en la que estaban, esa frase intrigo bastante al joven Jefe -¿que? ¿encerio? ¿como?

Patan rió - Te lo diré cuando acabemos con esto... Y nos enfrentemos de nuevo tu y yo... Así que mejor trata de no morir en este combate e ir directo al Valhala

\- Hare lo posible - respondió Hiccup antes de salir tras el chico - Pero si fallo... ¡Pelearemos cuando tu llegues haya!

\- ¡Hecho! - gritó Patan al tiempo que se lanzaba atacando a los hombres que los acechaban - ¡No lo dejes ir! - exclamó Patan señalando que su principal enemigo cada vez se alejaba mas

.

Mientras tanto y algo inconscientes de lo que acontecía en la batalla de los humanos, Chimuelo gruñía contra su hermano que yacía en el suelo algo aturdido por la forma en que su hermano lo atacaba, el dragón continuaba con el brillo azul en sus escamas y al igual que su Jinete había estado atacando sin contemplaciones, al grado que su hermano a estas alturas estuviera ya bastante débil... Y eso que el dragón Alfa no había utilizando fuego... Al menos hasta ahora

La Furia que el Alfa sentía en esos momento hacía que el Vorpento corriera por sus venas a una velocidad asombrosa incrementando en gran medida su fuerza física pero también impidiéndole actuar bajo algo que no fuera el sentimiento de coraje

Y aun bajo el control de la ira, justo ahora Chimuelo rugía contra su hermano mientras preparaba un potente misil en su garganta como si pensara en darle el golpe final o algo así, o al menos eso era lo que pretendía hasta que escucho un singular sonido que mas bien parecía una queja, como si alguien estuviera sufriendo.. y fue ese sonido el que lo detuvo, e hizo que recobrara un poco el control de si mismo

 _\- ¿Niebla? - se preguntó esperanzado - ¿esta viva?_

 _\- Te aseguro que no por mucho tiempo_ \- dijo con una sádica sonrisa a pesar de su debilidad. Eso a Chimuelo le molesto profundamente y arremetió contra el de nuevo en otro golpe que lo azotó fuertemente contra un árbol y enseguida el Furia Nocturna Alfa corrió hasta el borde del acantilado en el que se hallaba peleando. Fue hasta ese momento en que se percató lo mucho que se había alejado durante la lucha

Desde ahí observo a todos lados esperando dar con la dragona y como si ella lo supiera logro emitir un leve rugido más. Siguiendo su sonido, Chimuelo logro localizarla a una distancia bastante considerable de el. Desde su lugar la observo bastante débil pero eso no era lo peor, si no el hecho de estar al borde del acantilado a punto de caer

Desde la distancia observo como la dragona volvía a cerrar los ojos sin poder evitarlo _\- ¡No... resiste! -_ gritó Chimuelo desde lejos y vio con impotencia que no podría llegar a tiempo sin volar

Rugio algo frustrado pero decidio que no había tiempo que perder... y entonces ese rugido se tranformo en uno con tono de mando

Casi al instante aparecieron ante el tanto Colmillo, que por una razón que desconocía no llevaba a su Jinete, acompañado por pesadilla que desconocía y entonces les mandó rescatar a la dragona y ponerla en un lugar seguro. Sin saber que a sus espaldas, lo observaban los furiosos ojos de su hermano

Chimuelo vio aliviado como la dragona era puesta en seguridad, a una distancia muy prudente de donde el y su hermano habían estado peleando y sin perder tiempo corrió hacia ella ordenando a los dragones volver a la batalla.

Cuando por fin se acercó a ella se sorprendió de ver a la fuerte y orgullosa dragona en un estado de debilidad que nunca creyó que vería en ella... Quizá ella era la clave para contrarrestar el Espiral de plasma, pero este era increíblemente mas poderoso si se usaba contra la dragona y esta no lo frenaba

- _Creí que eras muy orgullosa para pedir ayuda - bromeo Chimuelo al acercarse a ella_

 _\- No te la pedí_ \- respondió la chica casi con una sonrisa, a la que el Alfa correspondió, era obvio que ambos hablaban en broma y por esta vez no discutían realmente, mas bien recurrían a sus típicas discusiones para aligerar el ambiente - _Pero... Gracias Alf... Gracias, Chimuelo_

Los ojos del dragón alfa se abrieron de golpe al escucharla, ella lo miro algo extrañada pues su expresión era de como si se hubiera llevado una gran impresion o como si ella lo hubiese ofendido _\- ¿que... dije algo malo?_

El dragón alfa se quedó en silencio una vez mas, como si estuviera asimilando lo que le habían dicho, y por fin pudo responder pero sin salir por completo del asombro

- _Me llamaste Chimuelo_

 _La dragona fruncio el ceño y parpadeo un par de veces - Creo de eso debes culpar a Hiccup_

 _\- Me refiero a que nunca lo habías hecho, siempre me dices "dragón Alfa" o..._

 _\- ¿dragón demente?... no pensé que te gustara tanto..._

El dragón Alfa la miro por un momento como si esta vez ella si lo hubiera ofendido, pero por alguna razón que ellos mismos no supieron, no comenzaron una de sus típicas discusiones, mas bien se miraron y sonrieron con cierta complicidad, como disfrutaran de algún chiste privado

Pero su complicidad fue rota por el repentino rugido emitido por el dragón enemigo de ambos, rondando las cercanías

 _\- ¿No has acabado con el?_

 _\- ¡todavía no me voy!_ \- recrimino Chimuelo y ahora si enserio

Pero su repentina pelea paso a segundo plano cuando Chimuelo le hizo señas para que guardara silencio y este a su vez agudizaba sus sentidos para detectar la presencia exacta de su hermano. Como si lo hubiera adivinado, el dragón rival volvió a rugir en un tono que hasta ahora no había empleado y no había que ser un genio para saber por que lo usaba ahora

- _¡mucha complicidad ¿no?! - rugía el dragón - ¿Acaso lo haces a propósito?... ¡sabes que no lo soporto!_

 ** _"No de nuevo"_ ** pensó Chimuelo adivinando al instante a lo que se refería su hermano _**"¿Por que todos creen eso?"**_

 _\- ¿que pasa?_ \- preguntó la dragona al ver su ceño fruncido, pues ella no podía escuchar lo que el dragón decía, sin embargo la sorprendida esta vez fue ella al ver que la expresión en los ojos del Alfa había cambiado, y mas aun cuando escuchó lo que este le diría

 _\- ¿por que tienen tanto interés en ti?_

No era la primera vez que le hacía esa pregunta, sin embargo esta vez tenía algo particular en su voz mientras hablaba, de nuevo del alfa se giro hacia ella con la mirada acusadora y exigió - _¿Por que **El** te quiere a ti?_

 _La dragona no pudo responder, ¿que era eso que identificaba en la voz del dragón? ¿le preguntaba la razón por la que tanto el dragón como el humano llamado Broder la querían? ¿o acaso cuestionaba si ella había dado razones al dragón para que este se interesara en ella? La dragona parpadeo de nuevo sin decir nada, pero esta vez siendo ella quien lo miraba con sospecha... Casi sonrió ante el pensamiento/conclusión que había llegado su mente... ¿Acaso... acaso el "Dragón Alfa" estaba...?_

 _\- ¿Qué me ves?_ \- preguntó Chimuelo ante la mirada de la dragona

Ella, con temor de que descubriera sus sospechas prefirió responder con sarcasmo - _Admiro su magestuosidad... Dragón Alfa - dijo volviendo a usar su título "alfa" causando molestia al dragón quien sacudio la cabeza a un lado_

 _\- sarcasmo aprendido de Hiccup - murmuro Chimuelo rodando los ojos - personalidad arrogante... ¡vaya combinación!... Tuuuu...! - comenzó a decirle justo cuando los feroces rugidos de su hermano es escucharon mas cercanos, aunado a la expresión de debilidad que por mas no podía esconder la dragona. Chimuelo suspiro - Ahora si me disculpas tengo una pelea que ganar... Discutiremos mas tarde_

Sin dar tiempo a nada mas de un saltó Chimuelo salio de nuevo a escena, totalmente visible para quien quisiera atacarlo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando su hermano no atacó de inmediato, ni siquiera se escuchaba cerca. Estaba a nada de ser él quien fuera tras el cuando escucho pasos acercándose, pasos humanos - _¿Hiccup?_

.

Con gran decisión el Jefe de Berk corría tras su oponente, no sin no pensar de pronto en su actitud. ¿Por que queriendo demostrar que es digno hijo de drago, escapaba de el cada que podía? ¿por que estaba huyendo? ¿no quería pelear mano a mano contra el?

De pronto el Jefe se vio adentrándose a la zona boscosa, la misma que tenía cerca los acantilados de su isla, donde también escuchó rugidos de dragones... de Furia Nocturnas

Con sumo cuidado, comenzó a moverse lentamente mirando a su alrededor para no ser sorprendido, pues de alguna manera se sentía observado por alguien.

Y esa suposición no distaba de la realidad, entre las sombras de los bosques, por un lado era observado por su rival, por otro era observado por unos furiosos ojos verdes

Solo un paso mas basto, y el chico que se encontraba entre las sombras sonrió con malicia mientras daba sutiles pasos fuera de la oscuridad, manteniéndose justo a espaldas del Jinete, y su sonrisa maliciosa se ensancho mucho mas - Es tu fin Jefe - murmuro para si mismo al tiempo que levantaba su arma para clavarla en el Jefe

Lo que no esperaba, es que de la nada y a gran velocidad el Furia Nocturna Alfa apareciera y de un soltó lo sometiera contra el suelo mientras rugía amenazadoramente... Pero había algo con lo que el Alfa no contaba cuando se lanzo sin pensar a proteger a su Jinete

\- ¡Chimuelo cuidado! - gritó Hiccup

Todo paso muy rápido entonces. Al tiempo que el gritó de Hiccup resonó el Furia Nocturna enemigo aparecía en un imponente saltó que no solo lo derribó si no que lo dejo bastante aturdido, sin darle tiempo para nada el dragón volvió a atacar a su hermano, pero Chimuelo en una gran demostración de su fuerza logró quitárselo de encima. Pero lejos de enfurecerse mas, el dragón pareció sonreír al tiempo que preparaba uno de sus poderosos ataques... Un Espiral... Chimuelo de inmediato se preparó, si bien no podría rebatirlo como Niebla, al menos podría responder de igual forma, sin importar por ahora la destrucción que eso causase... Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando su hermano, con el ataque listo en su garganta, al último momento desvió su dirección y de pronto Hiccup se vio amenazado por un potente misil de plasma que venía hacia el

Esta vez Hiccup vio tan de cerca ese ataque que de verdad pensó que sería su final, al grado que se limitó a cerrar los ojos y esperar, y aunque escuchó muy de cerca el impacto que causo la explosión, no sintió nada... Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio tendido frente suyo él cuerpo de un Furia Nocturna, con una silla en la espalda... SU Furia Nocturna

Con el cuerpo temblando a mil y el veneno corriendo por sus venas, Hiccup se dejo caer de rodillas al pie de su dragón sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Extendió una mano hacia el queriendo reanimarlo pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, pues justo ahí algo más atrajo la atención de su fría mirada

La expresión de su rival era arrogante y burlona ante su reacción, pero lo que no pudo soportar fue al dragón, el hermano de SU dragón con expresión de victoria al ver que Chimuelo no se movía ni daba señales de vida

Como si hubiera hecho el gran acto de grandeza, el Furia Nocturna se incorporó cual rey recién coronado y comenzó a rugir de la misma forma que había visto que su hermano lo hacía cuando quería que sus escamas se tornaran azules... Nada ocurrió... Aquello no lo desconcertó solo a el sino también al humano que lo controlaba cada tanto... ¿por que no funcionaba? Si acababa de derrotar al Alfa

Se preparó para un segundo intento cuando de pronto vio furioso como una espada cubierta en llamas cayó frente a el, seguida por la desafiante voz del Jefe, acompañada por su mirada que de pronto había vuelto a adquirir esa frialdad poco común en el, al grado que estremeció a sus contrincantes

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡¿No te funcionó?! - preguntó Hiccup un tanto desafiante y un tanto burlista, pero atrayendo sin duda la atención del dragón - ¡¿Te molesta no ser ahora el dragón Alfa?! ¡Yo te diré por que! ¡Estabas equivocado todo este tiempo! - al oír eso ambos oponentes se tornaron curiosos - ¿Querías ser Alfa? Para eso... ¡Aún debes derrotarme a mí!

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

 _ **AVANCE PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_

 _ **"¿Y acaso crees que morir en mi compañía es una especie de trabajo en equipo?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"¿algo que proteger?"**_

 _ **"Si... para mi, eso es esencial**_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Y tu... recorriendo jardines infinitos por la eternidad"**_

 _ **.**_

 **N/A: Solo me queda añadir que os juro que en el próximo capítulo se sabrá a quien va dirigida la plegaría... Y prometo que esta vez si compensare por el atrasó... el siguiente estará mas pronto de lo que imaginan, mientras tanto... ¿qué tal un review?**


	15. Larga vida Amo de Dragones

**N/A: No publique tan pronto como pensaba pero esta vez no me retrase, y debo añadir que este capítulo seria mucho mas largo pero no fue posible, ya verán por qué ;) de todos modos compensare por esto, y esta vez juro que es enserio! Sin mas, disfruten!**

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

 ** _¡Larga vida... Amo de dragones!_**

 **¡Aún debes derrotarme a mi!**

El dragón enemigo sintió que Hiccup estaba burlándose de el, humillándolo, pero fue entonces cuando recordó algo que su propio hermano le había dicho mientras peleaban cuando el había cuestionado su lealtad hacia el humano calificándolo por debilidad.

 _"Es por el que soy Alfa"_

Cuando lo escuchó no lo había creído, pero ahora le era mas fácil creer en esa locura, y sin dudarlo, sus furiosos ojos esta vez se posaron sobre él, dispuesto a responder al reto que el humano había lanzado

Sin esperar un segundo mas, el furia nocturna lanzó un misil de plasma contra Hiccup, el cual esquivo deslizándose por el suelo hasta llegar a su espada la cual tomó y de inmediato se puso en guardia con ella, esperando el próximo ataque de parte del dragón

Mirando discretamente hacia Chimuelo

El dragón aún mas que furioso ruge y se lanza de nueva cuenta sobre Hiccup, quien lo recibe con el fuego de la espada pasando muy cerca de su piel, casi quemandolo pues después de todo el fuego de esa espada era fuego de un dragón

Llevado por la furia, el dragón de nueva cuenta se lanza contra Hiccup quien de nuevo lo espera sin pisca de temor cuando de pronto el dragón se detiene, con sus pupilas contraídas y sin voluntad

\- Ya te lo dije - dijo Broder a espaldas de Hiccupm caminando casualmente hasta estar frente a el mientras sostenía en alto su preciada piedra con la cual controlaba en ese momento al dragón - Nadie me quitara el placer de matarte

\- Hablas demasiado - dijo Hiccup con esa frialdad en la voz otra vez, tan poco común en el - Me parece que hace horas que juraste matarme, y la verdad ya te has tardado demasiado - añadió en tono retador - ¿un patético chico como yo es demasiado problema para ti? ¡Después de todo si te pareces a Drago!

Broder lo miro con desprecio cuando añadió casi en burla - Y si de nuevo vas a intentar matarme... Hazlo de una buena vez - soltó Hiccup sin dejar de sostener su mirada

Broder esta vez estaba mas que molesto y obedientemente alzo de nuevo su espada en alto disponiéndose a lanzar una estocada contra Hiccup, a pesar de lo fácil que se lo estaba poniendo - ¡No te permito que me hables así!

Al momento que Broder lanzó la estocada hacia Hiccup este la esquivo agilmente deslisandose por el suelo hasta sin querer llegar al borde del acantilado, donde se puso de pie al ver que no había salida

\- ¿ya no hay escape, Jefe? - preguntó Broder con ironía avanzando lento hasta el queriendo parecer amenazador

Pero al contrario, Hiccup mas bien sonrió cuando respondió - No, tienes razón, no la hay... - Y acto seguido, como si de una locura se tratara Hiccup saltó del acantilado sin ninguna duda

Broder, entre sorprendido y alarmado corrió hasta el borde donde había estado de pie Hiccup cuando escuchó el imponente batir de las alas de un dragón - ¿Creíste que sería tan fácil? - dijo Hiccup al ver la expresión de Broder cuando le vio volando sobre Chimuelo quien había aparecido como si nada, como si nunca hubiera recibido un ataque - No puedes derrotar a un Furia Nocturna... Aprendelo bien

Y con esa última frase fue Chimuelo quien lo miro de forma arrogante, haciéndole evidente lo que había pasado... una distracción

\- Lo aprenderé Hiccup - añadió Broder completamente serio - ¡Y también tu lo harás! - gritó al tiempo que lanzaba hacia los cielos la piedra roja que tenía entre las manos - _¡DRAGONS SUBMMITERE!_

La pequeña piedra giro unas cuantas veces en al aire, y posteriormente fue iluminada por el resplandor de un misil de plasma proporcionado por el hermano de Chimuelo y un potente brillo purpura invadió la noche, casi deslumbrando al otro humano presente, Hiccup tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos

Y como llego, el brillo desaparecio sin mas... ¿eso era todo? Ninguno de los heroes lo creía

.

\- ¿qué esta pasando? - se preguntó Astrid al ver que los dragones que enfrentaban los defensores de Berk repentinamente habían dejado de atacar la isla, sus pupilas se habían reducido a dos líneas y de pronto volaron lejos de ahí como si algo estuviera llamándolos

\- ¿Se rinden? - preguntó también Patapez

\- No lo creo - dijo Astrid - parecía como si algo los hubiera llamado

\- Sí... justo en la dirección que Hiccup se fue hace un rato - dijeron los gemelos

\- ¿Los habrá llamado Chimuelo?

\- No - dijo Valka esta vez - No era el llamado del Alfa, los nuestros hubieran reaccionado primero

\- Entonces ¿a donde van?

.

Hiccup seguía montando a chimuelo casualmente cuando a lo lejos vieron un enorme conjunto de alas de dragón volando en su dirección, pronto cuando se hicieron visibles descubrieron que eran mas de los que creías... e iban en su dirección

\- Ah... Creo que eso no estaba contemplado - murmuro Hiccup a Chimuelo

\- JAJA - rió Broder - ¿Creíste que sería tan fácil Jefe? - preguntó burlista con la misma expresión que había usado Hiccup al tiempo que montaba al Furia Nocturna que tenía de su lado

\- ¡salgamos de aquí amigo! - ordenó el Jinete, el dragón obedeció y justo cuando dieron la vuelta lo último que el Jefe pudo ver fue la mano de su rival extendiéndose en su dirección y con esa señal el resto de los dragones los siguieron yendo por delante el furia nocturna

\- ¡a las nubes amigo! - Ordeno Hiccup, y Chimuelo obedeció de nuevo aunque algo dudoso respecto a que ese plan funcionara esta vez... y tenía razón

apenas podía acercarse a la zona de nubes cuando Broder extendió su mano una vez mas haciendo que los dragones en conjunto los atacaran

Al ver venir en conjunto varios ataques de fuego sobre ellos, Chimuelo atinó a esquivarlos con algunos giros o acrobacias de las que solía practicar con Hiccup, apenas saliendo ilesos de eso

\- Debe ser esa piedra - dijo Hiccup mientras esquivaban - De otra manera no nos atacarían... Chimuelo ¡Intenta romper el control!

 _¿qué?_ exclamó Chimuelo en protesta, pues lo que le pedía era algo que jamas había hecho. Hiccup sabia que si bien él ya había logrado perfeccionar su control sobre otros dragones, hacerlo requería toda su atención y concentración y justo ahora tenía que sacarlos de ahí ¡¿Como podría controlarlos?! ademas era arriesgado, si se detenían para intentarlo y no funcionaba los ataques de los dragones los alcanzarían

No obstante decidió que lo intentarían, Chimuelo dio un respiro y se detuvo, tratando de concentrarse a pesar de lo apremiante que era el momento. entonces comenzó a rugir contra la manada de dragones que los perseguían... Nada ocurrió

\- ¡¿Qué, estas bromeando?! - exclamó Hiccup al ver que no funcionaba y los dragones estaban a nada de atacarlos - Vuela... ¡vuela sal de aquí! - exclamó al tiempo que ajustaba la aleta y en una rápida vuelta Chimuelo volvio a ganar velocidad - piensa piensa ¿qué puedo hacer?... ¿acaso eso se vale ignorar a su Alfa?

 _No me están ignorando, Jefe_ dijo Chimuelo _Todo es culpa de ese humano..._ _Si no fuera por el y esa estúpida piedra no me darían ningún problema... ¿como es posible que no pueda controlarlos?_

\- tranquilo amigo - dijo Hiccup al sentir su frustración - pensare en algo... son demasiado y nosotros dos no podemos detenerlo a menos que tu aprendas a romper ese control y... ¡Romper su control, eso es!... Amigo, tengo una idea... ¿puedes provocar a tu hermano?

 _\- Esa es mi especialidad - respondió Chimuelo con arrogancia_

.

Chimuelo había incrementado aún mas su velocidad, haciendo difícil que los dragones comunes lo siguieran con excepción de su hermano y el chico que lo montaba, al sentirlos algo cerca, Chimuelo se internó un poco a las nubes sabiendo que con su hermano no funcionaría pero si con el humano, esperaba aprovechar esto para la encomienda que su Jinete le había dado pero sin querer este se lo puso mas fácil

- _¿qué se siente no tener ninguna ventaja sobre tu enemigo? Había escuchado que te acostumbraste a no tener competencia_

Chimuelo rio un poco _\- Eso dímelo tú..._

 _\- No tengo ninguna desventaja contra ti... tener un humano cualquiera en el lomo no es nada fuera de lo común_

- _Pero si el tener a Hiccup, el es el mejor Jinete... ya lo comprobaras por ti mismo_ \- dijo Chimuelo sonriendo al tiempo que descendía un poco mostrando que no tenía a su Jinete en el lomo

el dragón enemigo fruncio el ceño al ver eso cuando de repente sintio que un peso extra caía en su lomo

\- Hola - saludo Hiccup casualmente de pie sobre el lomo del dragón

\- ¿Tu? ¿Que crees que estas haciendo? - cuestionó Broder tratando de imitarlo poniendose de pie sobre el lomo del dragón, cosa que logró pero no con tanta facilidad como Hiccup

Hiccup ignoró su pregunta - ¿Listo amigo?

 _\- Mas que eso Hiccup - respondió Chimuelo_

\- ¡Ahora! - murmuro Hiccup al tiempo comenzaba a forcejear con Broder como si quisieran arrojarse al vació uno al otro

Chimuelo al mismo tiempo aumento la velocidad en tono retador, haciendo que su hermano lo siguiera al igual que el resto de los dragones, el dragón enemigo a la vez intentaba quitarse a los dos humanos de encima

\- Admito que es difícil deshacerse de ti - Dijo Broder sin contenerse mas pero rompiendo el agarre que tenía contra Hiccup pero lanzando le un golpe siempre con el propósito de hacerlo caer del dragón

\- Es una de mis muchas cualidades - respondió Hiccup esquivando el golpe sin perder el equilibrio, aunque un momento después los dos se desestabilizaron un poco cuando el dragón comenzó a volar en picada - Aunque - añadió mientras volvía a ponerse en pie - Lo tenías todo bien planeado he de admitirlo, pero te lo he puesto difícil, acéptalo - añadió de nuevo con ese toque de frialdad que de pronto había adoptado

\- Mis planes son mejores de lo que crees Hiccup - añadió al tiempo que intentaba barrerle con una patada la cual hiccup esquivo de nuevo aunque con cierta dificultad, aunado a un rápido movimiento del dragón el cual en parte aprovecho, Hiccup se deslizó y logró tirar a Broder haciendo que cayera en el lomo del dragón

Broder intentó ocultar su molestia respecto a eso y desde ahí observo a Hiccup que seguía de pie - De hecho tengo que darte las gracias... Tu eras parte de ellos desde el principio - aquello desconcertó un poco a Hiccup

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó al oírlo, pero su distracción le costó, Broder la aprovecho volviendo a hacer ese barrido de lado haciendo que Hiccup se resbalara por una de las alas del dragón - ¿no que muy buen Jinete?

Si embargo la victoria le duro poco - ¿decías algo? - añadio Hiccup cuando aparecio volando sobre el lomo de otro dragón, de hecho uno de los que el mismo Broder había invocado, ambos se miraron desafiantes, Hiccup tomó algo de impulso y saltó poniendose de nuevo en el lomo del Furia Nocturna enemigo iniciando otro forcejeo

\- Tienes que saberlo Jefe, sin ti no hubiera llegado hasta este momento

\- ¿si quiera se de que hablas?

El agarra de nuevo se rompio, Hiccup quedó esta vez en la parte tracera del lomo del dragón donde se inclino un poco a fin de tener mas equilibrio mientras esperaba el siguiente ataque o lo que fuera

\- Cuando se supo de tu derrota sobre mi padre, se decía que tu éxito radicaba en ese Furia Nocturna tuyo - dijo Broder mirando de reojo a Chimuelo quien parecía seguir molestando al dragón al que montaban y este a su vez incremento su velocidad - Que la unión entre ambos era tal que te hacia invencible... ¿como compites con eso? Pensé ¿como podía alguien derrotarte? si nada hace frente a tu Furia Nocturna, ni siquiera un Salvajibestia - murmuro lo último recordando que Drago había perdido contra el a pesar de tener a ese dragón descomunal, la mirada de Hiccup apuntaba a que también rememoraba aquella pelea en que su dragón supero a ese otro, incluso arrebatando le su título - Otro Furia Nocturna, esa parecía la respuesta pero ¿como? Si el tuyo era único en su clase... Y míranos, parece que no era así ¿cierto Hiccup? ¿o no recuerdas?... Tu lo descubriste... Resultó que hubo un lugar que fue su hábitat tiempo atrás... Gracias, sin ti no lo hubiera encontrado

-¿que quieres decir? - preguntó Hiccup recordando su visita aquella isla a la que Niebla los había guiado, solo el, Astrid y los tres dragones la conocían, ¿como Broder sabía sobre eso?

\- ¡¿De verdad, te parece mucha coincidencia haber sido tú quien encontrara el espejo?! - la mirada de Hiccup lo delató, recordando ese pequeño objeto que había encontrado en aquella cueva que nunca había visto, y que casualmente se activaba con fuego de Furia nocturna, hay comenzó a sospechar y su rival lo notó

\- ¿ya te diste cuenta? Yo lo tenía en mi poder gracias a ciertas acciones que no vale la pena mencionar, pero no podía descifrarlo sin el fuego de ese raro dragón tuyo así que, ¿que mejor que ponerlo en manos de la única persona que podría hacerlo funcionar y que a la vez es el único que no podría resistirse a semejante información? Admite que era tentador para ti viajar a ese lugar

Entonces Hiccup puso sus ojos en el dragón que montaba, su aparición coincidía con su viaje a aquella isla, isla que Chimuelo y Niebla parecían reconocer, eso quería decir que... - ¡¿Nos seguiste?! - exclamó Hiccup

\- Y gracias a eso encontre al rival perfecto para tu dragón... Mejor dicho, el rival perfecto para ¿como le llamas? Si, su "amistad"

Hiccup de nuevo tomo nota, había estado subestimando a Broder, el seguramente también se había dado cuenta del parentesco que tienen su dragón y este... Y ató unos cabos mas, la escena en que el dragón lo atacaba y todo hacia parecer a que Hiccup había intentado matarlo - Tu... tu querías que Chimuelo me detestara - dijo mas para si mismo al recordarse dañando al dragón y a Chimuelo rechazándolo

\- Las lenguas dicen que lo que te hace fuerte a ti es tu amistad con ese dragón, sin el tu eres nada y estoy seguro de que estuve a nada de probarlo pero he de admitir que me sorprendiste, su vinculo es mas fuerte de lo que creí, pensé que podría romperlo sembrando dudas a la confianza inquebrantable que se tienen, pero resultaron mas fuertes de lo que creía, lo descubrí cuando ese dragón te perdono así sin mas... - entonces Broder sonrió al recordar algo mas - Aunque... ¡vamos Hiccup!, ahora que recuerdo no eres del todo inocente respecto a eso, y creo que tu dragón lo paso por alto, Vi tu rostro, cuando tu...

\- ¡silencio! - exclamó Hiccup rompiendo la tensión del momento y lanzándose sobre el otra vez, esta vez haciendole caer sobre el lomo de otro de los dragones que volaban a su alrededor. Hiccup no quería que le recordaran aquella escena otra vez, no quería caer presa total del Vorpento de nuevo y perder el control... Como odia ese veneno en esos momentos, sobre todo al recordar... aquello

De nuevo sobre ese otro dragón ambos se pusieron de pie se miraron retadores un par de segundos y sin mas Broder tomo impulso y embistio contra Hiccup queriendo tirarlo al vacio y añadió - Pero también descubrí que derrotarte no solo me haría alguien de valor para... mi padre, también me volvería mas poderoso... Quien hubiera dicho que en tu poder esta la clave de la máxima fuerza de un Furia Nocturna... y ni siquiera la sabes

Ese comentario desconcertó a Hiccup, ¿a que se refería? o ¿seria un intento de distraerlo?

Hiccup decidió ignorarlo y logro quitárselo de encima antes de que lo lograra, de inmediato se puso de pie y voluntariamente se dejo caer sobre otro dragón. Aquello comenzaba a irritar a Broder quien solo lo observaba moverse como si nada de un dragón a otro sin problema, hasta que quedó de nuevo en el Furia Nocturna enemigo

El dragón rugio de inmediato al sentirlo de nuevo en su lomo - ¡Ahora Chimuelo!

El Dragón Alfa entendió de inmediato, no mas distracciones, así que comenzó a volar ascendente logrando que su hermano lo siguiera, quien a su vez pretendía tirar a Hiccup de su lomo - Lo siento hermano de Chimuelo pero no me pienso soltar

Por todos los medios lo intentó pero no lo logro, para sus adentros tuvo que admitir que ese chico era tan bueno montando dragones como su hermano había presumido. A diferencia del otro chico al que el humano mismo pudo quitarle de encima fácilmente. Pero si no podía tirarlo, había algo que si podía hacer y sonrió para si ante su nueva y malvada idea

Arruinando los planes de Hiccup y Chimuelo el dragón dejo de seguir a Chimuelo para descender de nuevo en picada - Ouuu ¿que haces? - dijo Hiccup montandolo mejor para no caer

hasta llegar al otro humano que Hiccup había dejado aislado. Desde su posición este vio que el resto de los dragones los abandonaban en ese ascenso... Y se dio cuenta de lo que Hiccup había estado haciendo... Se ocupó de que no pudiera controlar al resto de los dragones para que no pudieran atacarlos

Entonces el dragón paso lo bastante cerca suyo como para que este volviera a su lomo, Hiccup al ver eso rodó los ojos y tuvo que volver a ponerse de pie para enfrentarlo, sin embargo paso algo que nadie tenía contemplado

 _\- ¡Ya basta hermanito! ¡no mas juegos de niños! - rugió el dragón contra Chimuelo_

Hiccup notó cuando el dragón se detuvo, y al mismo tiempo tenía que estar pendiente de Broder como de cualquier movimiento del dragón que ahora confrontaba a Chimuelo

 _\- Enfrenta una de tus fortalezas - el dragón comenzó a preparar fuego... para formar un poderoso espiral_

Hiccup se dio cuenta y adoptó la misma expresión que tenía Chimuelo, ese dragón se había dado cuenta de que tenía una ventaja sobre Chimuelo, ahora que este no tenía a Hiccup en el lomo, Chimuelo no podría defenderse, si lanzaba un espiral o cualquier otro ataque lastimaría también a Hiccup pues era con su hermano con quien estaba

El Espiral de plasma cobro forma en lo que parecía cámara lenta, Hiccup vio con temor que golpearía letalmente a su dragón y Chimuelo con la misma expresión pensó que esta vez no tenía salida. Veía el poderoso ataque venir hacia el cuando de pronto escuchó entre las nubes un particular sonido que anunciaba la presencia de alguien más

 _\- ¡forma el espiral! - gritó_

 _\- ¿Niebla? ¿que crees que haces...?_

 _-¡Hazlo ahora o morirás!..._ _¡hazlo, hazlo ya!_

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, tan pronto como tomo consciencia y aun no muy convencido de la seguridad del ataque, Chimuelo preparó un Espiral que colisionaría con el de su hermano pero dañaría a su Jinete. Hiccup al ver esto intentó cubrirse inútilmente pero lo que no se esperaba era ver de nuevo esa peculiar barrera protectora formándose frente a el - ¿Niebla? - protegiéndolo de nuevo contra ese ataque

La colisión de espirales estalló sin dañar al par de humanos, Chimuelo salio ileso gracias a que pudo defenderse sin dañar a Hiccup y fue ahí cuando Hiccup tuvo una idea - Chimuelo, Niebla ¡Fusión de plasma!

Ambos Furias Nocturnas comenzaron a volar en forma de espiral mientras preparaban el ataque. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el dragón enemigo vio venir sobre la que sería una gran explosión. Rápidamente y justo en el momento que la explosión golpeara al dragón fue Hiccup quien embistió contra Broder derribandolo nuevamente a tierras de Berk donde el Jefe lo sometió contra el suelo tomándolo por el cuello y siempre sosteniéndole la mirada

La suya era fría, su respiración agitada y su expresión era de furia total. En otras palabras el rostro de Hiccup evidenciaba que esta vez no tendría piedad y Broder lo sabía. Lo sabia por la forma en que lo aprisionaba contra el suelo, por la forma en que lo miraba sin ningún tipo de compasión y sobre todo cuando Hiccup desenvaino la _Inferno_ y encendio sus llamas al tiempo que la levantaba amenazante, acción precedente a la que sería una hábil estocada que le daría muerte a Broder, quien al darse cuenta de que ese era su fin, cerro los ojos

Hiccup empuño con fuerza la espada dispuesto a clavarla en su enemigo cuando en su mente resonó una voz que pensó nunca volver a escuchar

 _"No Hiccup... "_

\- ¿papá? - se preguntó

 _"Recuerda... no se habla con quienes matan sin razón"_

Discretamente miro a diversas direcciones pero no pudo ver nada, con excepción de una suave brisa que le acaricio el rostro y el cabello por escasos segundos y se dirigió a la estatua de su padre

Ahí se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

Su mirada discretamente se fue a su lado izquierdo, donde a cierta distancia su dragón lo observaba, su expresión era de confianza absoluta en el

 _"Cuando lo vi, me vi a mi mismo"_

Resonó en su mente, y eso era, su subconsciente le estaba recordando quien era y quien no. Al haber recordado las mismas palabras que su padre había usado para referirse a Drago, el padre del chico que amenazaba, se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer

Lentamente Broder abrio los ojos al sentir el filo de la ardiente espada alejarse de su cuello y lo vio sorprendido... ¿le perdonaba la vida?

\- Ordena a tu gente que se retire, váyanse de aquí ¡Y no vuelvan nunca! - concluyó Hiccup dándole la espalda sin brindarle mas importancia... Se había acabado

Justo ahí se percató de la condición de la dragona que los había ayudado hacia unos instantes, en aquel momento había olvidado la condición en que realmente se encontraba y justo ahora no se veía muy bien así que comenzó a correr a su lado donde ya estaba chimuelo

 _\- ¿puedo saber que pretendías al aparecer ahí para luchar en tu condición? - regañaba Chimuelo_

 _\- ¿no te das cuenta? - respondió niebla mas débil que antes pero sin ocultar su entusiasmo por lo que diría - Trabajamos en equipo como Hiccup siempre ha dicho_

 _\- Aja - respondió Chimuelo con sarcasmo - ¿y que crees que morir en mi compañía también sera un trabajo en equipo?_

\- ¡Niebla! - gritó Hiccup mientras corría hacia ella

Sin embargo, los ojos de ambos dragones se abrieron de par en par al ver algo a espaldas de Hiccup y ambos rugieron a la par como alertándolo del peligro

\- ¿qué pasa...? - preguntó desconcertado

Y lo próximo que Hiccup sintió fue una filosa daga clavándose en su hombro izquierdo haciendo que se doblegara del dolor que sintió, al levantar la vista vio la sádica y burlona mirada de Broder - Ser compasivo jamas te dará recompensas

Hiccup iba a añadir algo pero el intenso dolor que le provocaba la daga se lo impidió, aunado a cierta sensación que no era solo por la herida - ¿Qué... que es esto...? - logro decir al sentir que algo helado recorría sus venas con gran fuerza

\- ¿Lo sientes en tus venas cierto? - respondió Broder - Te presentó una adquisición que tendrás conservar... Una daga bañada con el veneno mas letal del mundo... Hasta nunca oh gran amo de dragones

Acto seguido, el Furia Nocturna enemigo apareció y con la misma expresión de regocijo que tenía el humano arrojó a Hiccup por el acantilado usando sus dos patas delanteras

\- ¡Nooo Hiccup! - gritaron toda la gente de Berk alarmados al ver lo que pasaba, segundos después todos los presentes, dragones y humanos, vieron atónitos como su Jefe caía sin piedad por el acantilado hasta que su cuerpo golpeo con el frio oceano

El primero en salir del shock fue el dragón Alfa, quien al ver a su Jinete caer, corrió hacia el borde del acantilado justo en el momento que el cuerpo de Hiccup se perdía entre las aguas, desde arriba sus ojos rebuscaron por algún indicio, algún movimiento, pero nada ocurría

Repentinamente el dragón escuchó a sus espaldas la burla tanto del humano como de su hermano, y sintió que algo en el se encendía. Lentamente se giro hacia ellos y de un solo saltó derribó al sádico humano y rugió con fuerza en su cara

Quería acabar con el, no obstante, no pudo concluir, al escuchar que quien mas disfrutaba el hecho era su hermano, quien después de todo fue quien dio el tiro de gracia a su amigo. Así que olvidando por el momento al humano, se lanzó contra su propio hermano

Chimuelo nuevamente atacaba sin contemplaciones, de un solo golpe había hecho girar a su hermano por el suelo para enseguida volver a saltar sobre el, amenazando con sus garras muy cerca de su cuello

Algo en el había cambiado, y fue Broder quien creyó reconocerlo, al ver en el la misma fría expresión que había tenido hiccup cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo... ¿que tenían esos dos que parecía que por momentos les hervía la sangre?

Chimuelo se apartó del cuello de su hermano solo para tomar impulso y arrojarlo contra los árboles, dándole un buen golpe que lo dejo aturdido... Era obvio que estaba jugando con el, disfrutando de cada daño que le hacia

Al grado que en un breve momento que tuvo el dragón enemigo rugió pidiendo auxilio a los dragones que suponía tenía a su servicio. No obstante, esta vez fue Chimuelo quien tornó su expresión arrogante y en una enorme demostración de su fortaleza como Alfa, rugió a los cielos, tomando al instante el total control de las mentes de los dragones, tanto los que redicen en Berk como los foráneos

El propio Broder vio esto incredulidad y sin querer un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando discretamente intentó usar su peculiar piedra y le fue imposible... Si alguien mas lo notaba estaría perdido a pesar de haber acabado con el Jefe

A su vez el dragón enemigo vio esto y su expresión se tornó a una de terror cuando vio a su hermano saltar nuevamente contra el

Sin mas fuerza para enfrentarlo, permitió que Chimuelo tomara ventaja y teniéndolo sometido preparo en su garganta el misil de plasma que acabaría con su vida, cuando algo se lo impidió, una voz...

 _"¡No lo hagas amigo!"_

 _"¿Hiccup?"_ Y no solo eso, miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente mientras aún amenazaba a su hermano. Recuerdos de su infancia, recuerdos que incluían a la dragona que ahora vivía entre ellos y sobre todo con el mismo dragón al que ahora estaba sometiendo... Y por sobre todos, el momento en que conocido al que seria su mejor amigo

 _ **(De pronto un reflejo me dijo quien era**_

 _ **De pronto un secreto rompió mis barreras)**_

Y de la nada, el dragón sintió que su hermano dejaba de amenazarlo. Chimuelo no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero ya no parecía que fuera a atacarlo y mucho menos matarlo... _¿por que_? Se preguntó el dragón

Y este estuvo a nada de explicarle por que se había detenido cuando algo volvió a alborotar su furia que ya había controlado, cuando vio a Broder de pie, mirando al acantilado justo donde Hiccup había caído, como si hubiera obtenido un gran triunfo y de pronto se giro - Qué sea por todos bien sabido quien fue el que derrotó para siempre a su Jefe... Y que ahora se quedará con la mayor fortaleza que él tenía... ¡No hay mas... Amo de Dragones!

Los habitantes de Berk, dragones y vikingos, lo miraron con desprecio y cada uno con un arma en la mano, estaban mas que dispuestos a lanzarse sobre ese loco que hablaba frente a ellos

Chimuelo, gustoso hubiera sido el primero en hacerlo cuando un sutil viento comenzó a agitar las aguas del océano. Esa suave brisa pronto se convirtió en un fuerte vendaval que alboroto una y otra vez las aguas del océano sin ninguna piedad... siendo Broder el único inconsciente de esto último y continuo

\- ¿Qué opinan ahora?... - decía en tono burlista - ¿Donde esta su Jefe?... ¡Larga vida al Gran Amo de Dragones!

El viento se volvio mas fuerte de lo que estaba y una repentina y fuerte ola golpeo contra la orilla del acantilado acompañada de una decidida voz - ¡Ni siquiera yo mismo lo hubiera dicho mejor!

El corazón de todos los presentes se alboroto, tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos por la fuerza con que soplaba el viento pero sus oídos no mentían y su vista tampoco

Los ojos de Broder se abrieron como platos, cuando esa alta ola golpeo justo el lugar donde el estaba de pie, el se giro justo en el instante que vio un enorme dragón submarino volando frente a el llevando a alguien en su lomo -¡¿Qué?! ¡No, Imposible! ¡No puedes! ¿Como es que estas vivo?

Frente a el, de pie sobre el lomo de ese inmenso dragón de las profundidades estaba el Jefe de Berk con una arrogante expresión en el rostro

\- Ventajas de que el veneno mas mortal del mundo ya corra por tus venas - anuncio Hiccup al tiempo que le arrojaba la daga que antes el le había clavado

Acto seguido, la mano izquierda de Hiccup se levantó con sosteniendo su espada prendida en llamas y comenzó a agitarla, logrando que al instante mas dragones submarinos lo rodearan... Hecho que fue secundado por el Dragón Alfa que no dudo en poner a todos los dragones, que aun tenía bajo su control, dando forma a un protector circulo alrededor de Berk

\- ¡Deten esto... Ahora! - gritó Hiccup

Por estúpido que pareciera, Broder aun no parecía dispuesto a rendirse, lo que este no esperaba era ver a toda su gente dejando caer sus armas frente a Hiccup - ¡¿Pero que están haciendo?!

\- Nos rendimos Broder - respondio uno de ellos

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Qué nos retiramos - respondió otro de ellos al tiempo que formaban una fila frente donde volaba Hiccup y se inclinaron en una reverencia al tiempo que exclamaron para el - ¡Larga vida Amo de Dragones!

* * *

 **N/A: Como dije al principio, este capítulo no abarcó todo lo que esperaba, pero en el próximo y probablemente último capítulo de este fic sabran a quien corresponde la famosa plegaria... porque si, sí se va a recitar eso no esta en duda**

 **Y algo mas, probablemente ocupe un _"reprise"_ de la canción _"No hay salida"_ y esto es por que, muchos, si no es que todos han pasado por alto un pequeño detalle... Hasta ahora solo Hiccup permanece consiente de eso (en este capítulo se dijo algo) y en el siguiente capítulo esto le va a causar un pequeño gran tormento... ¿si recuerdan esa canción, cierto? **

¡Nos leemos muy pronto!


	16. Hermano y Amigo

**N/A: Y otras vez falle con mis buenas intenciones, pero ¡vamos! también publique un nuevo capítulo en "Asustame si puedes" x si alguien gusta pasar y darle una ojeada... Ahora sí, capítulo final, ¡Aquí vamos!**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Hermano y amigo**

Los hombres que estaban a su servicio lo habían abandonado, y no solo eso, en su presencia juraron lealtad al Jefe de Berk y este había perdonado la vida de la mayoría

En un hábil salto, Hiccup abandono el lomo del dragón marino para montar de nuevo a su Furia Nocturna, acto seguido, todos sus súbditos en Berk le ovacionaron. Hiccup respondía a la ovación cuando desde su lugar observo a su rival

Broder lo miraba con rencor

Se había quedado sol, atónito vio como uno a uno de sus hombres lo abandonaba, eso había sido el colmo... ¡En su propia cara habían jurado lealtad a su enemigo! ¿por que? Quizá fue demasiado para cualquiera verlo volver de la muerte... Incluso para el... ¿como era posible que estuviera vivo? No tenía idea pero no era lo que mas le importaba ahora

El mismo no podía contener toda la furia que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. En ese momento no era mas que un cero a la izquierda para el resto de Berk, como si ya no representara niguna amenaza

Los Jinetes y las defensas de Berk siguieron la dirección en que su Jefe miraba y al comprobar que se trataba de ese chico que había intentado matarlo, no tardaron ni un segundo en rodearlo, amenazándolo con filosas armas. Broder no se inmuto ni siquiera por este hecho, sus ojos no se apartaban del Jefe quien también le sostenía la mirada

\- ¡Basta! - gritó Hiccup deteniendo a su gente para luego dirigirse a su rival - ¡retírate antes de que cambie de opinión!

Eso fue todo lo que le dijo, no añadió más, de nuevo le perdonaba la vida y lo dejaba marcharse como si nunca le hubiera representado una amenaza... Aquello solo alimentaba más la furia que tenía contra el

.

Estos hechos tampoco pasaban desapercibidos para el otro enemigo que había tenido Berk junto con el humano. El Furia Nocturna se había escondido entre las sombras del bosque aprovechando que la mayoría estaba concentrado en el humano

Desde su lugar, podía observar y sobre todo pensar... Su hermano le había perdonado la vida cuando lo tenía en su poder, a pesar de que él mismo había arrojado al vació al humano que por alguna razón había sobrevivido, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho

En su momento se preguntó ¿por que lo hizo? El en su lugar hubiera hecho todo lo contrario pero no, y ahora le era quizá aún mas sorprendente que ese humano que presumía de ser el mejor amigo de su hermano mostrara la misma compasión con ese chico que no la merecía

Fue entonces cuando empezó a hacer memoria, esa última no había sido la única vez que su hermano lo había tenido a su merced. En realidad, desde su primer encuentro y en todos los posteriores, cuando parecía que su hermano lo atacaría sin piedad siempre era ese humano quien se lo impedía

Al principio tachaba aquello como debilidad en su hermano, pero ahora, cuando de verdad sintió que este le daría muerte empezaba a verlo... diferente... Ese humano que él había atacado varias veces y que jamás había si quiera pensado en defenderse como si se conocieran de toda una vida, ese humano era la razón por la que su hermano era Alfa... Ahora entendía por que

.

Broder continuaba sintiendo que la sangre le hervía

El había acudido a Berk y había tramado un plan perfecto con un unico propósito... Y era obvio que no lo cumpliría

Ni siquiera podría llevar consigo a ese dragón que había estado cumpliendo sus ordenes sin saberlo... De alguna manera podía asegurar que también lo traicionaría, sobre todo ahora que veía algo distinto en el... Era la forma en que miraba al Jefe después de que el dragón Alfa lo hubiera perdonado

¡¿Es que acaso no le importaba?! ¡¿Todo mundo caía rendido ante el Jefe?! ¿asi sin más?

Entonces su vista se fijo en la dragona, esa pequeña Furia Nocturna de escamas grisáceas a la que ahora el Jefe cuidaba con esmero pues parecía lastimada... Ahora que lo pensaba y analizaba las cosas, ella era la responsable de que sus planes hubieran fallado... De no ser por ella, el "vinculo" del Jefe y su dragón se hubiera roto, los ataques del dragón que controlaba hubieran cumplido su cometido de matarlos de no ser por su intervención... Ella era la culpable de que él hubiera fallado

Y lo decidió, se iría de Berk aceptando que al igual que su padre, él tampoco pudo destruir a Hiccup... Pero no se marcharía sin antes ver morir a la culpable

.

Hiccup sonreía mientras arrodillado a un lado de la dragona terminaba de sanar las heridas que le habían quedado después de la batalla - Eso es nena... veras que pronto estarás como si nada - la dragona le gruño feliz - podremos volver a volar por las noches... Y podrás volver a pelear con Chimuelo como siempre - añadió con algo de picardia

\- _¡te escuche!_ \- dijo Chimuelo dándole un amistoso golpe con su aleta artificial

\- ¡Bien, bien... me calmare! - rió Hiccup ante la reacción de su dragón - Lo cierto es que sin ti no lo hubiéramos logrado, Niebla... Me sorprendiste - le dijo con una cálida mirada y sonrisa - ambos lo hicieron... no me equivoque... el que trabajen juntos los vuelve intocables... Se que mejoraras pronto, aún hay mucho que hacer - añadió tocando la frente de la dragona quien correspondió al agarre

Ante esa escena Chimuelo desvió la vista rodando los ojos con ironía, pero no se atrevía a desmentir a su Jinete, Niebla los había ayudado en los momentos mas cruciales de su último combate y si, tenía que aceptarlo, juntos, los tres, eran intocables

El Alfa estaba por añadir algo cuando percibio una familiar sombra entre los árboles, de la nada el dragón rugio con furia y se lanzó en esa dirección

\- ¿Chimuelo, que haces? - dijo Hiccup ante su acción, pero enseguida vio como de entre los árboles surgía su dragón tirando del hermano del mismo. Con fuerza lo lanzó a las afueras donde corrió a amenazarlo

No obstante, la expresión que el dragón tenía ya no le parecía amenazante a Hiccup, aunque Chimuelo lo provocaba este no respondía, de alguna forma le pareció que ya no tenía intenciones de luchar más

\- ¡Chimuelo espera! - añadio deteniendo incluso los rugidos que el Alfa la daba a su hermano. Chimuelo miro a su Jinete, como sin entender la razón por la que lo detenía

Con cuidado Hiccup se puso de pie y con cautela y lentitud avanzo hasta quedar a un lado de su dragón, y frente a frente con su hermano, ahí, intercambiaron miradas, Hiccup sostuvo los ojos del dragón, verde y verde se miraron. Las tres miradas tan similares y tan distintas a la vez

Hiccup acaricio una vez a su dragón y acto seguido avanzó con cuidado hacia el otro Furia Nocturna, siempre sosteniéndole la mirada, y comenzó a alzar su mano izquierda conforme se acercaba

Niebla y Chimuelo se miraron entre sí, habían visto a Hiccup intentarlo en veces anteriores pero había algo distinto esta vez, algo que a ambos les resultaba familiar

La distancia se acortó, humano y dragón intercambiaron miradas una última vez y justo después Hiccup cerro los ojos mientras mantenía su mano extendida a él

El dragón la miro, no sabia exactamente por que haría lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero en su mente se repetía una y otra vez todas esas veces que ese humano le había defendido, sin razón... Aunque al principio el había desconfiado de ese humano, le había odiado por sentir que su hermano lo había traicionado al brindarle a el su confianza, lealtad y sobre todo su amistad, en parte también sentía envidia de su vinculo... Pero algo especial había en ese humano que le inspiraba confianza...

Los ojos de Niebla mostraron sorpresa, y al buscar con la mirada a Chimuelo vio que él, aunque también se veía sorprendido, lucía mas bien orgulloso. Entonces recordó una de sus conversaciones cuando su hermano recién había aparecido, Chimuelo le había repetido una y otra vez con total seguriad que Hiccup cambiaría su parecer... Y ahora lucía orgulloso por qué no se había equivocado

¿Qué había hecho Hiccup para ganar su confianza? Ella no estaba segura, en realidad ellos no habían interactuado mucho fuera del campo de batalla, pero de una forma u otra Hiccup lo había logrado

El dragón correspondió a su contacto... o al menos estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando de pronto su mirada de ensombreció al ver algo a espaldas de Hiccup

\- ¿pasa algo? - se preguntó Hiccup mientras tambien intentaba ver algo

Chimuelo tomando el control comenzó a observar, pero ninguno percibía mas que el movimiento de las ramas de los árboles. Con algo de desconfianza los tres desviaron la mirada

Y todo siguió muy rápido entonces, a cierta distancia de ellos, emergió Broder con semblante desquiciado levantando un hacha entre sus manos, no se detuvo a lanzarles amenazas ni mucho menos, sabia que era poco el tiempo del que disponía y no lo desaprovecho

Y sin mas, levantó el arma clavandola profundamente en Niebla quien gritó de dolor al tiempo que la sangre comenzaba a correr

\- ¡Niebla! - gritó Hiccup mientras comenzaba a correr, pero los dragones fueron mucho más rápidos. Chimuelo en un rápido movimiento puso a Hiccup en su lomo mientras corría a lado de su hermano

Ambos Furia Nocturna se detuvieron de golpe al ver el estado de la dragona, su respiración agitada y a Broder amenazando con otro ataque si se acercaban, eso hizo que ambos tomaran mas precauciones

\- ¡Creí haberte dicho que te retiraras! - gritó Hiccup bajando de Chimuelo y acercándose a el - ¡Aléjate de ella!

La mirada de ambos dragones era de cautela, semejante y a la vez diferente. La vista del Alfa iba de entre su Jinete y la dragona lastimada. La de su hermano iba de entre Hiccup y el tal Broder... Ese humano que había estado controlan dolo, que conocía mas de lo que creía, casi podía adivinar lo que planeaba

La risa desquiciada de Broder apareció de nuevo al tiempo que clavaba el arma por segunda vez en la dragona y rápidamente la desencajaba para apuntarla contra Hiccup cuando una fuerte embestida lo derribo contra el suelo impidiendo que hiciera más daño

\- _¡aléjate de ambos estúpido humano!_ \- rugió el hermano de Chimuelo

La mirada de Chimuelo mostró mas sorpresa cuando vio a su hermano no solo defendiendo les, sino que incluso había rodeado a Hiccup con su cola de forma protectora, como él acostumbraba hacerlo

Era cierto que segundos antes estuvo a nada de formar un nuevo vinculo con el Jinete, pero no habían llegado a ello, de igual forma no entendía el por que de su reciente actitud, si bien creía que su hermano empezaba a confiar en Hiccup lo último que esperaba era que lo protegiera

El dragón al sentir la mirada de su hermano, se giro un poco para mirarlo de reojo - _Tenías razón..._

La expresión de Chimuelo se tornó aun mas incrédula al escucharlo, _¿como es que había cambiado de parecer respecto a Hiccup tan repentinamente_? No tenía idea, pero siguiendo la mirada de su hermano se percató de la forma en que observaba a Niebla...

Hiccup siguió la dirección de su mirada, estaba tan sorprendido por la reacción del hermano de su dragón que olvido por un momento que la vida de la dragona corría peligro de nuevo

\- Niebla - susurro Hiccup arrodillandose a su lado

Sin embargo, la dragona respiraba con dificultad y el brillo de sus ojos azules comenzaba a apagarse -No - murmuro Hiccup con angustia

Aquella escena incrementó de nuevo la furia del dragón y tras un fuerte rugido retomó sus ataques, lanzándose de nuevo contra Broder quien a pesar de que intentaba defenderse le era inútil

Fue entonces cuando Chimuelo salio de la impresión y se percató del estado de Niebla... ahora se veía mil veces peor que cuando la había rescatado de caer por el acantilado

\- Niebla... ¡Niebla! - decía Hiccup en tono alarmado al ver que la respiración de la dragona se iba debilitando y esta aunque luchaba, iba poco a poco cerrando sus ojos

- _¡No! - exclamó Chimuelo llegando hasta ella - ¡Niebla! ¿Niebla? ¡No te vayas!... ¡Niebla!...- Los ojos de la dragona se cerraron sin poderlo evitar, Chimuelo miro espantado como esta ya no se movía - Niebla - susurro el dragón Alfa - Lo siento... Esto, no, tu, - decía con voz entrecortada - ¡Niebla!_

De pronto, los ojos azules de la dragona se abrieron, recobrando su característico brill _o - ¿si? -_ preguntó la dragona algo incrédula por la forma en que el alfa le había estado hablando

 _\- ¿es...estas bien? - preguntó Chimuelo con la misma incredulidad al ver que de pronto, de la nada, se había repuesto - ¿no estabas muriendo?_

 _\- ¿pediste que no me fuera? - preguntó Niebla_

Chimuelo parpadeo un par de veces al tiempo que escuchó una sutil risita picara por parte de su Jinete, al mirarlo, pudo ver que en algún momento del cual él no fue consiente (quien sabe la razón) Hiccup se había hecho una cortada en el brazo izquierdo muy cerca de la muñeca y con esa misma mano esparcía sobre la herida de la dragona una extraña sustancia que no conocía - Un planeador de marea la arrojo sobre mí mientras estuve bajo el agua cuando... ya sabes - explico con calma al notar la expresión de su dragón - Su saliva puede curar... pensé en potenciarla un poco con una mínima cantidad del antídoto del Vorpento - la expresión de Hiccup iba entre seria y picara por la forma en que miraba a su dragón

Fue hay cuando este se dio cuenta de que estaba cubriendo a la dragona con una de sus alas y rápidamente se apresuro a quitarla, haciendo mas evidente la risa de Hiccup

\- ¿olvidaste ese detalle entre nosotros, amigo? ¿o estabas aprovechando? - bromeo el Jinete

 _\- ¡ay! - se quejo el alfa - ¡tu ya deja de estar confundiéndote! - dijo chimuelo golpeando con su cola a Hiccup ligeramente en la cara - ¡y tu...! - dijo dirigiéndose a Niebla - ¡Si vas a morir hazlo de una vez!... ¿no crees Hiccup?... ¿Hiccup?_

Ambos dragones se percataron de la expresión de su Jinete mientras miraba hacia otro lado con mucha atención, cuando siguieron la dirección de su mirada se dieron cuenta de la razón

a cierta distancia de ellos un peligroso ataque se estaba llevando a cabo. Sin detenerse a pensar Hiccup recorrió una poca de esa distancia para ver de cerca y casi al instante se arrepintió

Sus dos dragones le siguieron, se detuvieron cada uno a su lado y se detuvieron como si se hubieran topado con algo. Su expresión no disto mucho de la del Jefe quien ya se veía algo perturbado

Recordó en ese momento, el día que por primera vez leyó la poca información que se conocía sobre los Furia Nocturna, cuando conoció a Chimuelo pensó que estaba errada pero justo ahora la advertencia de _"Nunca enfrentar a este dragón" y "Ocultarte y rezar que no te encuentre"_ le parecían de lo mas acertadas

Jamas había visto a su dragón en un estado tan descontrolado, y si bien sabia lo fuerte que era, jamas pensó que su especie pudiera llegar a ocasionar tanto daño. Antes le hubiera sido difícil imaginar a su dragón atacando a alguien de esa forma, pero ahora la escena le resultaba quizá más perturbadora de lo que era por el enorme parecido que había entre su dragón y ese que atacaba sin piedad al hijo de Drago... Por un momento pensó que su dragón si podría verse totalmente sádico si se lo proponía tanto o mas que su propio hermano

Hiccup estuvo tentado a apartar la vista de la escena pero no pudo a pesar de lo grotesco que aquello parecía. Observo a Broder con apenas aliento suplicando por ayuda, que detuviera al dragón, su rostro estaba llenó de sangre al igual que sus piernas y uno de sus brazos que de hecho parecía que ya no podía mover... Lo mas curioso era lo que había provocado tanta furia en el dragón... Difícil de saber para Hiccup, fácil para el par de dragones

 _\- ¡Tu le hiciste daño!... ¡Tu quisiste matarla!_

No fue dificil saber que se refería a Niebla

Cuando por fin el dragón se disponía a poner fin a la vida de ese humano con un último ataque, este utilizó sus últimas fuerzas que tenía para sacar de entre sus ropas una pequeña daga parecida a la que había usado contra Hiccup y la clavo contra el dragón

Cuando el Furia nocturna se cayó de espaldas por la puñalada, el humano aprovecho para liberarse e inútilmente intentó huir... no funcionó, unos cuantos pasos después el cuerpo de Broder se desvaneció

Sin darle mucha importancia a el, Niebla, Chimuelo y Hiccup corrieron en dirección al dragón caído. Al llegar, vieron desconsolados que no tenía muchas fuerzas, su respiración era lenta y su mirada era débil

Chimuelo fue quien se acercó primero y el dragón pareció sonreirle

 _\- Hola hermanito - dijo el dragón, por primera vez desde que se vieron, con sinceridad, incluso recordando le a Chimuelo el tono que usaban cuando eran crías, causando un nudo en la garganta del dragón - Hola... Niebla... Tu... tu humano... ¿donde esta?_

Y como si lo supiera, Hiccup se arrodillo junto a el al instante examinando la herida que Broder había dejado... A primera vista cuando la vio de lejos pensó que no sería de gravedad pero al verla tan de cerca Hiccup incluso retrocedió un poco, impactado, sutilmente cerro los ojos mientras un escalofrió recorría su columna, sabiendo algo que solo el sabia... Ese dragón no sobreviviría y solo él sabría por que... - Lo siento amigo - dijo Hiccup mirando directo a los ojos de su dragón quien tenía la mirada desconsolada,sin notar que ese _"lo siento"_ por parte del Jinete implicaba más de lo que parecía

Chimuelo se giro hacia su hermano y este le dijo _\- Tenías razón hermanito... Todo este tiempo la tuviste por eso... no podía permitir que ocasionara mas daño, dañando a... tu amigo, otra vez_

 _\- ¿de que estas hablando? - inquirió Niebla_

Al escucharla, los ojos verdes del dragón caído se iluminaron al verla

 _\- Prometí que te protegería... y a mi manera, lo hice - dijo a Niebla - Lo siento, en verdad espero que me puedas perdonar - suplicó a la dragona - No podre reparar nada de lo que hice... Al menos quiero saber que no me odias como dices, no lo soportaría_

 _Niebla lo miro conmovida, recordando los tiempo en que eran crías, jugaban mientras crecían y volaban juntos los tres - No podría odiarte... - le dijo - Pero también lo siento, todo esto fue a causa de..._

 _\- De mí - añadió el dragón - Lo siento, ahora admito que fui demasiado iluso al creer que podría romper algo que se veía venir desde crías - dijo mirando tanto a Niebla como a su hermano_

 _\- deja de decir eso - replicó Chimuelo desviando la mirada de la de Niebla pero manteniendo el tono serio de la situación_

 _\- Dragón Alfa... Hermano - dijo el dragón dirigiéndose a Chimuelo - también lo siento - dijo con pesar - Lamento haberte comprendido tan tarde... Pero lo lograste, acepto que estaba equivocado respecto a los... respecto a este humano... Pero hermano entiende ¿que puedo saber yo de los vínculos? debe ser algo asombroso si después de todo fue él lo que hizo que me perdonaras una y otra vez... Lo siento... Y lo Siento, Hiccup_

El Jefe no entendía su idioma pero algo le decía que estaba dirigiéndose a el y acto reflejo extendió su mano hacia el, y por primera vez el dragón correspondió a su agarre. Los ojos verdes del dragón se cerraron con fuerza al momento que se vincularon,y un nudo se formo en la garganta del Jefe - _No es tu culpa_ \- aseguro el dragón al Jefe, en una forma que solo el podía entender _\- Realmente eres el mejor amigo que mi hermano pudo encontrar... yo no lo hice... y si, eres el mejor Jinete que existe, creo que hubiera disfrutado de tus habilidades como tanto presumen ellos..._

El nudo que el Jefe tenía en la garganta le impedía hablar, mantenía su mano en la frente del dragón mientras a pesar de que no le entendía las lagrimas se asomaban por el verde de sus ojos _\- Cuida de ellos... de él - recalcó el dragón mirando al Jefe para dar una última mirada a Niebla y posteriormente a Chimuelo - Te quiero hermano..._

Y finalmente, con un último suspiro el Furia Nocturna se desvaneció, la luz de sus ojos se esfumo, perdieron el brillo y no se volvió a mover después de ese último aliento...

Hiccup, que no había retirado su mano, lo miro sin saber que hacer, sin poder decir nada y con las lagrimas amenazando. Entonces tuvo el valor necesario y se giro hacia su dragón... Sus ojos verdes mostraban una absoluta tristeza que era obvio que intentaba disimular, como un orgulloso líder no podía mostrar ninguna debilidad. Hiccup sonrió con empata pues le comprendía bien. Pero, solo basto con las miradas de los dos amigos se encontraran para que no se contuviera más. Hiccup acaricio una vez a su dragón y este se recostó contra su Jinete en una especie de abrazo al que Hiccup correspondió - Lo siento, lo siento mucho amigo - repetía sin cesar

Chimuelo se separó un poco de su Jinete suplicándole con la mirada que hiciera algo por el dragón. La mirada de Hiccup se ensombreció y entristesio mucho mas - Chimuelo... No puedo hacer nada - recalcó mirándolo a los ojos con lagrimas - ¡Lo siento! - añadió una vez más con una nota de inmenso dolor... No solo como pésame, también como si suplicara su perdón, pero _¿por que?_

Hiccup volvió a abrazar a su dragón, recordando como se había sentido él cuando su padre había perdido la vida... Le entendía muy bien

De pronto, Chimuelo se puso algo rigido y soltó el agarre de su Jinete, apartando todo signo de dolor de su rostro levantó la mirada al cielo

 ** _"Un lider protege a los suyos"_**

Resonaron en la mente del dragón las palabras de ese hombre, padre de su mejor amigo, y el mejor líder que había conocido hasta entonces.

EL dragón Alfa dio un fuerte respiro al tiempo que dejaba salir un potente e imponente rugido. Cuando el Jefe miro a su alrededor se percató de que ante ese rugido, todos los dragones de Berk los estaban rodeando, y con una señal mas de parte de su dragón... Todos elevaron un fuerte rugido al cielo

.

Sin darse cuenta, la noche volvía a caer sobre la isla. Todos los habitantes de Berk se encontraban de pie frente a uno de los acantilado con la vista fija en el horizonte donde un pequeño barco avanzaba lentamente por el océano

En el cielo que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo, volaban todos los dragones de la isla, al frente, los que eran montados por sus respectivos Jinetes quienes sostenían un arco y una flecha listos para ser soltados

Y a la cabeza, se encontraba el Furia Nocturna Alfa en compañía de la chica Furia Nocturna y el Jefe de Berk quien se encontraba ajustando una flecha en el arco que llevaba consigo apuntándolo a aquella embarcación

\- Qué las valquirias te den la bienvenida... que te guíen por el campo de batalla de Odín, hasta ese lugar en donde... donde veo...- la voz de Hiccup se entrecortó un poco al tiempo que apretaba sus ojos con fuerza - A mi padre... Y a mis hermanos - añadió observando que con esa última línea fue su dragón quien tuvo que luchar contra sus emociones - Y les pido reserven para mi entre ellos un lugar en el Valhala - continuo con voz decidida - El lugar donde los valientes viven por siempre... El lugar donde tu por fin vivirás, recorriendo sus jardines infinitos por la eternidad

Con esa última oración, Hiccup levantó la cabeza al igual que su dragón al tiempo que disparaba la flecha, seguida por todas las de los jinetes y por las de los habitantes de Berk... ninguna de ellas estaba previamente prendida en llamas. Cada una fue prendiéndose con un disparo de los dragones. Siendo Chimuelo y Niebla quienes encendieron la del Jefe

Los tres observaron como la pequeña embarcación se encendía mientras se perdía entre las aguas del mar.

Poco a poco, los dragones y el resto de los Jinetes se fueron retirando con una última reverencia hasta que solo quedaron los lideres de la isla, sin quitar la vista de la embarcación que apenas si podía verse

Chimuelo pareció agachar la mirada una vez mas pero se repuso al instante que sintió el contacto de la mano de su Jinete y la cálida sonrisa de este. El dragón correspondió y acto seguido dieron media vuelta para volver a la isla.

Ambos dieron un suspiro de alivio, después de todo, por fin se había terminado esa última pesadilla que habían vivido. Era increíble cuanto había acontecido en tan poco tiempo

El Jefe aún sentía que fue apenas ayer cuando volaba como si nada con su dragón por la noche oscura

Pero nada era como antes

 _ **"Hasta hace un par de días, todos en Berk querían convencerme de desistir respecto a uno de los grandes misterios que aún permanecían ocultos para nosotros... para mí**_

 ** _Asegurando que hay preguntas que se quedan sin respuesta... Eso es cierto, pero no siempre es verdad..._**

 ** _Sin embargo, obtener una sola de tus ansiadas respuestas, despierta otro millón de preguntas..._**

 ** _Lo que si es seguro, es que siempre habrá alguien con quien siempre podrás contar... Un aliado, un compañero, un amigo_**

Chimuelo al percibir que su Jinete se animaba al volver a volar con cierta libertad, comenzó a deslizarse cerca del mar, haciendo que pequeñas gotas de agua salada mojaran los alborotados cabellos del Jinete

 _ **Siempre se dice que intentes aprender algo de cada batalla que libres, y puedo decir que a pesar de las incomparables perdidas, ambos lideres de Berk hemos aprendido algo**_

Hiccup rio una vez más cuando su Jinete dio un semi giro haciendo que el agua los empapara aún mas

 ** _¿De donde proviene la que se dice es la mayor fortaleza de esta isla...? Eso que nos mantiene unidos a todos, que nos mantiene invencibles... Toda esa fuerza tiene un único origen... y es tan real que es temido por muchos_**

 ** _Habra quienes quieran amenazarla, intentaran quebrantarla... Sí, de eso no hay duda, habrá paz y dolor pero demostramos que jamas veran la destrucción de nuestro vinculo, de nuestra amistad... De la fuerza que da nuestra_** ** _unión_**

 ** _El valor, el poder y la fuerza es fácil de obtener cuando entiendes que viene de nuestra única unión, de nuestra amistad... Una unión tan fuerte que puede ser letal, como el mas poderoso de los venenos... o quizás... ¡Aún más letal que eso!_**


	17. Datos

N/A: Hola!... Si, ya se que dije que el fic había terminado, de hecho así es, pero creo que quizá algunos de ustedes estaban extrañando esta sección que siempre incluyo al final de cada historia... No podía faltar

 **Datos Curiosos**

+En el capítulo 1 vimos a Hiccup encontrar un misterioso espejo que revelaba la ubicación del que fue el hábitat de los Furia Nocturna, confirmado por Niebla y Chimuelo quienes vivieron ahí en su niñez. Por medio de ellos se supo también como ese lugar fue destruido y ambos creyeron ser los únicos sobrevivientes hasta que se reencontraron, al igual que el hermano de Chimuelo

Ese misterioso espejo se activaba _solo_ con el fuego de un Furia Nocturna (parecido al Ojo de Dragón)

En el capítulo 15 se descubre que Broder lo tenía en su poder y planeo todo para que Hiccup lo encontrara y lo descifrara por él.

+Desde "Casi letal" Chimuelo sospechaba conocer a Niebla y ella lo negó repetidas veces. Pero en esta historia se revela que efectivamente, ellos si se conocían, en el capítulo 5 se revela parte de las razones de por qué Niebla lo negaba

\+ Este fic lo empece a escribir después de concluir con _Mi corazón te seguirá,_ y al retomar el personaje de Niebla me di cuenta de que su personalidad tiene mucho parecido con la de _Kaysa_ del fic antes mencionado

\+ El nombre de Broder significa _"Punta de una lanza"_ en relación a su arma favorita

\+ Broder es hijo de Drago Manodura, pero a lo largo del fic se dice que este nunca lo ha reconocido como tal, que al contrario, lo considera una vergüenza

\+ Broder ademas del espejo, tenía en su poder una piedra roja con la que invocaba una luz carmesí diciendo algo como _Dragon Submmitere_ , que en realidad significa "somete", y servía para controlar dragones, sin embargo su poder nunca funciono con Chimuelo

\+ Niebla, al ser una hembra, tiene habilidades que un macho no tiene. Mientras que ella no puede formar un Espiral de Plasma si a esta en ella la unica forma de evadir ese ataque

\+ Incluso Broder _shippeo_ a Niebla y a Chimuelo

\+ En el capítulo 5, Chimuelo asegura que Hiccup sería capaz de cambiar los sentimientos de rencor de su hermano, Niebla lo duda, pero en el capítulo final, se muestra que de manera indirecta, Hiccup si lo logró, incluso formaron un vínculo antes de que este muriera

\+ Parte de la plegaria que recitan en el funeral del dragón, esta inspirada en la letra de _"Ángeles Fuimos"_ donde dice: _"Recorriendo jardines infinitos por la eternidad"_

En el capítulo 14, existe una escena eliminada, que decidí no incluir por que el capítulo estaba quedando demasiado largo. Esta escena en realidad era para meter otro susto a ustedes mis lectores... ;) (no me odien, lo digo en el buen sentido) respecto al avance que había dado sobre un futuro funeral... Aquí la tienen, juzguen ustedes mismos por qué lo digo

 _ **ESCENA ELIMINADA**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14**_

 _\- Yo me hare cargo de ellos - volvio a decir Patan sacandolo de sus pensamientos_

 _\- No, son demasiados - murmuro Hiccup al ver que Broder se había alejado un poco de el mientras sus hombres los rodeaban como si los estuvieran acechando o algo asi_

 _\- Entonces acabemos con esto - añadio Patan tomando posición de combate dando la espalda a su primo - Solo trata de que no te maten Hiccup... Tu y yo aún tenemos un combate pendiente, así que no planees ir al Valhala_

 _\- Pero si falló, peleemos cuando tu llegues haya - respondio Hiccup en complicidad_

 _\- Hecho - gritó Patan al tiempo que ambos se lanzaban contra los hombres que los atacaban_

 _No fue algo particularmente dificil, en realidad se coordinaban bastante bien quiza debido al tiempo que habían pasado "entrenando" juntos. Cuando era Hiccup quien lograba detener a uno de ellos Patan aprovechaba para rematar el ataque y asi ir incapacitando a varios de esos hombres_

 _En una de esa ocaciones, mientras Hiccup forcejeaba con uno de ellos vio de lejos a Broder con intenciones de huir_

 _\- ¡Hiccup! - le alertó Patan_

 _\- ¡Lo se Patan! - añadió Hiccup mientras daba una patada al estomago del hombre con el que peleaba haciéndolo caer contra el suelo, el ver esto, por primera vez Hiccup se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y casi sonrió "ventajas de tener un mortal veneno corriendo en tus venas, supongo"_

 _\- ¡Hiccup cuidado! - gritó Patan a sus espaldas_

 _Cuando Hiccup se giro, todo paso muy rápido entonces, vio a otro de los hombres que ya habían derribado acercándose a el de nuevo y de pronto a su primo deteniendo el ataque, pero..._

 _\- ¡Noo! - gritó Hiccup - ¡Patan! - exclamó al ver que el hombre esta vez había clavado una daga en su costado derecho, Hiccup solo vio la sangre comenzando a correr_

\+ En el capítulo 15, aparentemente Broder "mata" a Hiccup con una daga bañada en veneno "Vorpento". Sin saber que Hiccup es inmune a este veneno, así que cuando ve su reacción piensa que funciona aunque en realidad es el veneno siendo contrarrestado. Cuando todos los hombres que estaban al servicio de Broder, ven que aparentemente Hiccup "volvió" de la muerte, deciden rendirse al ver que en realidad el es invencible

\+ En el capítulo 16, se muestra que como bien dijo, a su manera, el hermano de Chimuelo si sentía algo real por Niebla... Pero mas relevante aún es que justo antes de morir, el los vuelve a _shippear_ , diciendo que el fue demasiado _"iluso_ " al creer que podría romper algo que se veía venir desde su infancia, dando a entender que esa _"atracción"_ que ambos niegan tener, viene ya desde tiempo atrás

\+ El "lo siento" que Hiccup le da a Chimuelo cuando muere su hermano, no es solo en forma de pésame... ¿por qué?

\+ El rostro de Broder sí permanecerá en la portada del fic, por si alguien siente curiosidad de conocer a nuestro antagonista

 _Aunque tengo algo de curiosidad, ¿qué les pareció Broder como villano de esta historia?_

\+ Si se preguntan por que en el capítulo 15, cuando Hiccup sobrevive a la muerte, de pronto apareció como si nada, en el siguiente capítulo, el mismo revela que, si bien el Vorpento no le hizo ningún daño, la herida fue curada por un Planeador de Marea... De la misma forma, el cura a Niebla del ataque que le causa Broder

\+ Aunque planeaba que esta historia fuera el final, lo cierto es que conforme escribía, me llegaron nuevas ideas y lo cierto es que tengo muy buen material para una posible tercera parte pero... ¿qué opinan? ¿Qué continué la historia, y se vuelva la saga _mas letal_ que he escrito?

 _ **N/A:**_ **Por último, solo me queda agradecer a todos los lectores de esta historia, los _Follows_ , _favorites,_ y quienes dejaban su review en cada capítulo. Un "gracias" especial para ese _review_ que comparó mi historia con la próxima película, (httyd 3) diciendo que estaría feliz si así fuera. En verdad fue un honor que dijeras eso**

 **Por otro lado, los siendo los _review_ s más frecuentes _Dragoviking_ y _gabrielyalejandra_ (xcierto me dio gusto volver a leerte) quiero dedicarles algo especial a ustedes dos. Así que en sus manos esta, ¿qué desean? Pueden elegir entre**

 **A)dedicarles un posible Epílogo de esta historia, ya sea Hiccup/Chimuelo o Chimuelo/Niebla así como incluir algunos cabos sueltos que quedaron**

 **B) Dedicarles un capítulo en mi próximo fanfic httyd, ya saben cual sera ¿si recuerdan ;)?**

 **Así que, espero su respuesta en un futuro review!**

Y como último dato curioso sobre esta historia, quiero incluir que, seguramente se dieron cuenta que los últimos capítulos se retrasaron mas de lo normal a pesar de que prometí actualizar con frecuencia y (suspira) esto se debe a que, recientemente volvió a surgir en mi aquella tentación de la que hable en el fic anterior sobre escribir para otro Fandom, y esta vez, de verdad que fue duro, pues si caía, este fic no hubiera visto un final en buen tiempo... Y tengo que anunciar que esta vez no pienso poner mas resistencia, _Ritoru_Deito (mi "yo" escritor)_ se rinde, y pronto planea empezar a escribir para ese otro Fandom... El cual no voy a revelar aquí... Pero me alegrará mucho si alguno me encuentra por haya ;)

Solo añado que no me estoy despidiendo este fandom que tanto quiero, pero como muchos saben ya tenía en puerta otra historia... Así que probablemente se retrase un poco... Pero que no haya pánico...

Pronto nos volveremos a leer... esperó... ;)... Es una promesa... Y esto lo prueba

.

.

.

 _ **"Llegó un sueño a mí**_

 _ **en algún lugar**_

 _ **con un gran aplauso, aclamado me ví**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Alegría sin fin**_

 _ **había al yo llegar**_

 _ **Y una voz insiste que yo pertenezco ahí**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Por mi senda ire**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Llegare a mi meta**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Un día triunfare y mio sera el honor**_

 _ **cada paso a dar mas me acercara**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I can go the distance**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PRÓXIMAMENTE**_

 _ **A HTTYD FANFIC**_


End file.
